


I'll be Yours if You'll be Mine

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: I'll be Yours if You'll be Mine [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hybrids, M/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Grabbing the man by the jacket he said, “Stop them. They’ll kill each other.”The host pushed off his hands. “I’m sorry sir. I can’t. Until the owner says so or one manages to incapacitate the other it’s out of my hands.”Joshua panicked. This was going to be the stupidest decision he ever made in his life. “I’ll buy him. Both of them.” He sucked in breath of air as he heard another howl & growling. “5 million won for the both of them.”wherein Joshua buys hybrid Jeonghan and Seungcheol





	1. Impulsive Decisions

  
“Why am I here?” Joshua asked as he walked up the stairs. This house, mansion more like was not a place a doctor like him should be.

“Because you have money and no life outside of your work hyung,” Mingyu said as he ascended the entrance stairs with him.

“And? Doesn’t mean I need to buy hybrids? They aren’t pets Mingyu. They’re just people who’ve had some genetic modifications.” Joshua felt sick. “What some people do to those hybrids who don’t have their freedom is sick and wrong. I can’t believe I’m here.” He turned to go, “I’m leaving.”

Mingyu grabbed onto him, pleading, “Please hyung. Don’t leave me here.”

“You should’ve brought someone else along. You know I don’t condone any of this selling business.” Joshua shook his head.

Whispering to the floor he said, “I need your help. There’s this cat hybrid I want and I found out he’s being sold tonight. I’m worried I don’t have enough money.” He looked up fiercely at Joshua, “Hyung. Please. I can’t leave without Minghao.”

Joshua deflated, Mingyu rarely pleaded so seriously like this. “Mingyu,” he said softly, “if you would’ve told me I would’ve lent you, hell given you the money. You know I have no use for it really.”

“But I know how much you hate this stuff. And I just couldn’t be sure. Bringing you here was the best option. Please hyung. I can’t leave him here.” Mingyu’s eyes started watering.

Sighing Joshua nodded. “You’re lucky I’m so damn rich and I don’t actually have anyone except my family back home to send money too.” Joshua brought up his hand to run it through his hair, stopping only because Mingyu grabbed his hand.

“You have gel in your hair Shua hyung. Don’t mess up my work.”

“Yes yes.” Joshua yanked the hand away from Mingyu, gesturing towards the open double doors, “Let’s go see some people about Minghao shall we?”

Mingyu nodded. “Thank you hyung. I’ll repay you.”

“No need. One less hybrid in this system is enough for me. Come on. Before they sell your beloved Minghao.”

They walked inside to the foyer, greeted by the sight of many other people in black tie clothing mingling.

“When does the auction start? Is it even auction style?” Joshua asked, shaking his head at the waiter who brought champagne over to them.

Mingyu grabbed one and sipped. “The auction is only one part of the event and it’s the second part. The third part is a secret. They didn’t say on the invitation.”

Joshua looked at suspicious, “How did you get an invitation anyhow?”

Blushing Mingyu mumbles into his glass, “I asked Wonwoo hyung. He gets them on occasion since he got Jun hyung.”

Joshua nodded. Ever since Wonwoo came to their weekly dinner in tow with the fox hybrid things changed. Their group of single, bachelor, decently well off men now had a couple. Wonwoo in love was a sight to see. And Jun was a good influence on him.

“That makes sense,” he sipped at the bottle of mineral water, “even if Wonwoo hasn’t told us how he came into possession of Jun.”

“Yea, all Wonwoo hyung has told us is that they’re working on getting Jun his degree,” Mingyu said. “He likes working at the café though. Gives him something to do when he’s not studying and Wonwoo hyung’s working.”

“The café is a nice place. Especially considering all the money we all put into it to make it.” Joshua looked at the man who stood on the dais, “Looks like it’s starting. Minghao better be here Mingyu.”

“He is. I know it.”

“Time to actually use my savings then.” Joshua had only ever used a huge chunk when he bought the house he currently lived in, and when they pooled together money for their café. Otherwise he was simply too busy to even use the money he earned from being one of the best cardiac surgeons in the country. Sometimes he wondered if he should go back to LA, to the quiet of the beaches and perhaps the ease of a private practice than hospitals.

He shook his head. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking about leaving.

“Welcome! We shall now start the showing. Please take a seat inside the ballroom and we shall proceed.”

As everyone shuffled into the ballroom they were all handed a paddle with a number on it.

“Typical auction style I guess,” Joshua murmured as he sat down next to Mingyu. “Am I waving my number in the air or are you?”

“Me,” Mingyu replied. “I just need to know how much you have. In case I run out of my own money…” he said trailing off.

Rubbing at his face, Joshua blushed. “Several millions of won Mingyu,” he said quietly. “Enough to probably buy all the hybrids here and then some.”

Mingyu’s face brightened. “Not losing Minghao then. Thanks hyung,” he wrapped one arm around Joshua squeezing him affectionately, “this means a lot to me.”

“I can tell. Now what does Minghao look like so I can be sure you don’t lose him.”

“Tall. Skinny. Leopard. From China. I think they’ll tell us all of this. But he has the nicest honey colored fur hyung and its super soft and— “

Joshua shushed him. “They’re starting.”

The host’s voice rang out. “And here are the available hybrids.”

They started out small. The more domestic animals were paraded about. Pictures of their human form were shown. The fact that the hybrids were forced to be shown in their animal form, in leashes, was disgusting. Treating other beings like that was abhorrent. The sooner they won the auction for Minghao the better.

Mingyu patted Joshua’s leg in excitement as a honey colored, spotted leopard came onto the stage. The picture of his human form popped up on the screen, showing a tall, thin sort of young man, a cute face. His eyes flickered in recognition as he saw Mingyu.

“Looks like he knows you’re here for him,” Joshua whispered behind his paddle.

“He didn’t believe me when I said I’d come for him,” Mingyu whispered back. “We have to win.”

“Don’t worry. I have plenty of money. Thank the director for working me to the bone and for me not having a life outside you guys yea?” He gave Mingyu a look, “It’s not like you’re poor either Mr. Model hotshot.”

“I know,” he said squirming, “but I needed to be sure. And you’re the one who’s loaded out of all of us.”

Joshua snorted. “I got it.”

He settled back into his seat as the parade of hybrids continued, each hybrid after Minghao of the more dangerous side of the animal kingdom. Lions, tigers, horned animals. His mouth twisted into something ugly. This was seriously getting to him. Then for some reason the host hushed the whispering amongst the guests.

“This next one is a trouble maker. Jaguar. Older than what we normally have. But still just as handsome as the next hybrid. Jeonghan,” he breathed into the mic.

This time there were three assistants rather than the customary one, bringing a large golden jaguar onto the stage. He roared. Clearly this whole thing made him angry. Several guests inched back into their chairs as the jaguar growled at them.

Joshua agreed that the jaguar was certainly breathtaking, and powerful but to cage such a wild thing. He pulled against the chains that held him, making the assistants strain to hold him back. Joshua watched as the jaguar turned its large head, seemingly in his direction. He stared down at Joshua, as if he was sizing up his opponent and Joshua was prey. Shivering Joshua looked away as they brought him back off stage.

“You ok hyung? Is it getting to be too much for you?”

“No. I’m all right Mingyu. Just cold.” And shaken to the core by the way the jaguar looked at him.

“This last one is another stubborn one. Perfect for those who want to discipline their hybrids,” he said with a wink that made Joshua’s blood curdle with loathing. “Seungcheol, while not as exotic as Jeonghan is just as powerful. If not more strong.”

Yet another hybrid that required three assistants. A wolf. Large and growing at the audience as well. The wolf howled, causing the other hybrids off stage to answer him in their own calls.

A leader? Mostly likely the deacto leader of this hybrid selling company. They pulled the wolf, showing his powerful legs and his well-groomed fur. The assistants started to drag the wolf off the stage as he snapped at the closest audience member, who let out a yelp.

Joshua gave a small snort of laughter. The person came here to buy a hybrid without knowing the dangers of the ones who had the wild animal dna running through them. How stupid. His snort seemed to catch the attention of the wolf as he turned his snout slightly to eye Joshua.

Joshua glared back. He would not be intimidated like he was with the jaguar. He refused. The wolf kept staring at him until they pulled him off stage. While he hoped all the hybrids would be going to good homes or managed to escape, he didn’t think the person who got the jaguar and wolf hybrid would fare well. Joshua wished luck to those who bought the last two hybrids. If they weren’t killed they’d certainly be mauled.

“Let the auction begin,” the host said, smile wide on his face.

* * *

 

The two of them sat there waiting for Minghao to take the stage. They had seen cat hybrids, domestic dogs ones, sheep ones, one cow hybrid, several rodent ones, a few foxes pass through. When the host announced the wild animal hybrids both Mingyu and Joshua sat up. Minghao would finally show up.

Mingyu sat on the chairs edge with each successive wild animal hybrid that wasn’t Minghao. But once Minghao was announced he didn’t relax. He tensed even more, number ready.

“Let’s start the bidding at 100,000 won shall we. For such a lovely leopard hybrid.”

Mingyu’s hand shot up immediately.

“And we have 100,000 from a very tall gentleman. Do I have 150,000?”

Someone else’s hand shot up outbidding Mingyu.

“150000 won! Shall we go higher? Do I have any takers for 200,000 won?”

Again Mingyu’s hand shot up. But as soon as the bid was confirmed the host upped the price with another bidder holding up their number. This went on a few turns until Joshua tired of the back to back volley of bids.

He eyed the other bidder who was competing with them. He snorted as he recognized who it was. A resident at his hospital. One from a rich background if he remembered correctly. Joshua didn’t have time to train residents, that’s what his coworker was for. Seokmin was the Chief of Residents and he told Joshua everything. He knew that the young man was on a short leash.

Leaning over to Mingyu he said, “Throw out 1 million won. That kid who’s fighting us doesn’t have the funds for this. Most likely using mommy and daddy’s money to try and buy a hybrid.”

Mingyu looked at Joshua and nodded, the relief clear in his eyes. Holding up his paddle Mingyu shouted, “1 million won!”

“Oh! I have 1 million won! Going once! Going twice! Number 256 not interested anymore!” The host shouted. The resident shook his head, gritting his teeth. Joshua smirked behind his hand. “Going once! Going twice! Sold to number 1107! Please come and pay to collect your hybrid after the event!”

Mingyu hugged Joshua roughly. In a gruff voice he said, “Thank you hyung.”

Joshua patted him lightly. “No problem.”

The host had a drumroll play. “Now for the main event. Before we get to the auction of the jaguar and the wolf we have a special treat for you all. The owners decided to put on a little show of their strength for the audience.” He paused for effect, “They will be fighting each other!”

Hissing in Mingyu’s ear, “Nowhere did you say that there was going to be hybrids fighting each other. That’s illegal.”

“I didn’t know. It wasn’t on the invitation. And Wonwoo hyung only said that he came to the auction and that’s all that happened. And we can’t leave until the thing is over.”

Joshua huffed. “This is absolutely disgusting.” He settled uneasily into his seat. He hoped the two hybrids didn’t tear each other’s throats out.

Both of them were dragged into the makeshift ring that was pushed onto the stage. The assistants unclasped the chains and ran, leaving the two hybrids to circle and growl at each other. After what seemed like a few minutes of the circling, it was only like one minute, they pounced. Jeonghan swiped at the Seungcheol, drawing blood. The wolf howled. He took a jump back before moving to chomp on the jaguar who growled back, slamming his head into Seungcheol’s jaw to make him let go.

The wolf whined as he most likely felt the head butt jar a few things in his head. The two hybrid went back to growling at each other, circling to catch the other off guard.

All Joshua could see was bleeding and bones that were bruised if not possibly broken. The two hybrids would kill each other before they could even get sold. What on Earth was wrong with these people?

“They’ll die,” Joshua whispered furiously to Mingyu.

Mingyu sat there entranced and scared at the same time not replying to Joshua.

Seungcheol tried to take another bite out of Jeonghan, but the jaguar wasn’t a fast animal for no reason. He evaded the bite only to attack the wolf, making him fall to his side with the force of his paw.

Joshua bit his lip as he watched the wolf get back up, anger clear in his eyes. Snapping his large jaws at the jaguar it stood, waiting before moving forward to slam the jaguar into the wall before retreating, leaving the jaguar slightly dazed.

Joshua couldn’t take it. Any more fighting and the two would kill each other with internal bleeding and broken bones that would accidentally puncture something important.

He got up and rushed to the host, ignoring Mingyu’s questions. Grabbing the man by the jacket he asked, “Stop them. They’ll kill each other.”

The host pushed off his hands. “I’m sorry sir but I can’t. Until the owner says so or one manages to incapacitate the other it’s out of my hands.”

Joshua panicked. This was going to be the stupidest decision he ever made in his life. “I’ll buy him. Both of them.” He sucked in breath of air as he heard another howl and growling. “5 million won for the both of them.”

The host perked up. “Let me talk to my superior.”

“Quickly,” Joshua hissed.

Using his headset, the host spoke in whispers, turning back to Joshua after what seemed like a lifetime. “My boss said that’s a little low. Those two caused us a lot of trouble and cost us quite a bit.”

“10 million each,” Joshua bit out. “Is that enough you greedy bastards?”

The host nodded speaking into the headset once again. He turned back to Joshua with a smile on his face. “Sold. They’re yours sir.”

Joshua grabbed him again. “Now make it stop.”

“I’m sorry ladies and gentlemen! The show is at an end! These two lovely beasts have been sold! We mustn’t let them be banged up some more before their owner can take them home!”

Sighing in relief, Joshua looked at the two hybrids. They were clearly injured. Hopefully the place would at least patch them up slightly before he paid for them.

“Please proceed to the pay area if you won the hybrid of your dreams tonight! For everyone else thank you for coming! We hope to see you again!”

Mingyu rushed to him as people started to move. “Hyung! What did you do to get them to stop?”

Joshua gave him a scared look. “I just bought two hybrids.”

“No,” he whispered looking at Joshua with wide eyes.

Nodding Joshua replied, “Yes. I bought Jeonghan and Seungcheol.” He groaned. “I’m screwed. What the hell am I supposed to do with a hybrid? Two of them even.”

Mingyu stood straight. “Let’s not freak out here. We need to go and pay.” He grabbed Joshua who followed Mingyu in a slight daze.

Fuck his life right now. Two hybrids. Wild animal DNA running through their blood too. Shit.

“Kim Mingyu. Number 1107. Here to pay for Xu Minghao.”

The worker nodded, processing the request and asking for credit cards and bank account numbers.

The host came up to Joshua with a large smile on his face. “There’s our biggest spender of the night. Let me help you with payment.”

He took Joshua further down from Mingyu slightly, inputting Joshua’s information into the computer. Joshua rattled off the pertinent information verbatim as he kept thinking of how would he deal with two hybrids.

“Bank account number?”

Joshua snapped out of it. He’d have to dip into his savings for this. No way did he leave that kind of money in his checking accounts. Joshua slid his checkbook across the table.

The host whistled. “Well, Dr. Hong we hope you will be happy with your purchases. It’s not every day someone comes across those two beauties.”

The man clearly recognized Joshua’s name if that whistle was anything to go by. “Did someone patch them up?” Joshua asked.

“Oh yes. Bandaged and everything.” He slid Joshua’s checkbook back. Joshua’s phone dinged with a notification. Joshua opened it and approved the 20 million withdrawal from Pledis Hybrids. “They’ll be brought out to you as we get your car.” He gave Joshua one last smile. “Please do be careful with Jeonghan and Seungcheol. They’re more dangerous than they look in their human form. Have a nice evening Dr. Hong. Do shop with us again.”

Joshua gave a fake smile back, hurrying back to Mingyu. “Let’s go. They’ll have the hybrids brought out to us.”

He nodded. The two of them walked out of the ballroom and out the mansion to the car. There Minghao stood, eyes clear as he jump hugged Mingyu. Joshua let them have their moment as he took in his impulsive purchases. “They’re drugged.”

One of the handlers coughed. “We had to sir. They wouldn’t settle down for us to patch them up.”

“The sedative will wear off in a few hours. They’ll be fine.” They handed over a card. “This is a hybrid doctor should you care to take them to have a check up later on.”

Joshua took it wordlessly. There was no way he’d go there. He’d ask Wonwoo where he took Jun. Or he’d check them himself. He was a doctor after all.

“Mingyu. Get in the car. You can sit the back with Minghao.”

“Where would like us to put your hybrids sir?”

Joshua took his keys from the valet. “Put Seungcheol in the back. He’ll need the cushioning for his more severe wounds. Jeonghan in the front.” He jogged to the driver’s seat, getting in and starting the ignition.

The handlers gave the same goodbye as the host. “We hope you had a good evening and do shop with us again.”

Joshua snorted as he buckled up and they closed the doors of his car. He drove away, saying under his breath, “I don’t fucking think so.”

 


	2. Smoothing out the Edges

Joshua drove home first. He would need the help to haul the two of them in. Jeonghan and Seungcheol didn’t look like they were light at all, and he was only so strong. Opening the gate into his driveway, Jeonghan stirred a little, making Joshua jump in the driver’s seat.

“Do you have any idea what you’re going to do with them hyung? Or how they’re going to react once they wake up?”

“Absolutely none,” Joshua said. “I have no idea what’s going to happen.” He whispered into the wheel as he parked, “I’m fucked.”

Minghao interrupted his mini breakdown. “They’re nice. Jeonghan hyung is kind of lazy but he took care of me. Seungcheol hyung was like our leader. Kind of. He taught us things and watched over us.” He paused, “They would fight though. With each other. Sometimes. I think it’s because they argued over how to care for us and who was in charge when the company left us to our own devices.”

“Will they be angry now that they’re bought and not there anymore?” Joshua was truly fucked if he had to deal with angry hybrids. They were slightly larger than him in terms of girth even if he had height on them. Not to mention their modified DNA definitely gave them more strength than him.

Shaking his head Minghao said, “No. Despite them caring for us they did wish sometimes that they were bought rather than being pit against each other.” He bit his lip. “They got tired of being in the facility and no one was brave enough to buy them after their fights.”

Joshua hissed. “Hybrid fighting is illegal. I should report those assholes to shut them down.”

“But then they’ll take Minghao, Jeonghan, and Seungcheol away as evidence,” Mingyu said, eyes wide. “You know they will.”

Gritting his teeth, Joshua wanted to hit something. “You’re right. Stupid legal system.”

“They only ever made Jeonghan and Seungcheol fight. Now that you bought them I don’t think they’ll do it again,” Minghao paused thinking, “the other hybrids didn’t show the same amount of aggression like they did.”

“Maybe something to do with their animal DNA,” Joshua sighed. “I’ll have to take a look at it later myself. If the facility even kept track of their origins.” He got out of the car. “Mingyu help me.”

Mingyu scrambled. “Of course hyung.”

“I can help too,” Minghao offered.

Joshua nodded. “Seungcheol first. He took the greater beating. I’m not surprised though. Jaguars lived in the wild jungle instead of the forests.”

They moved Seungcheol into the house, gently laying him down in one of Joshua’s guest bedrooms. As Joshua laid his head down onto the pillow, the hybrid seemed to nuzzle Joshua’s hand. But it was probably his exhausted mind thinking weird thoughts.

Jeonghan thankfully, was slightly lighter. They did the same, putting him into one of Joshua’s other guest bedrooms. He did something similar to Seungcheol with the nuzzling but he also purred, proving that it wasn’t just Joshua’s imagination.

“Shua hyung,” Mingyu said, a bit weirded out.

“I’m weirded out too Mingyu. It’s probably just the drugs messing with their systems. They don’t even know me to like me.” He stood up. “Let’s get you two home. I need rest too.”

They got back into Joshua’s car. As he drove them to Mingyu’s apartment, Mingyu asked, “What are you going to do with them when you go to work tomorrow?”

“I’ll ask Wonwoo and Jun to come over and help watch them for a few hours,” looking into his rearview mirror, “can you help too? Since Minghao knows them and all. I can’t leave them alone, injured like that.”

Minghao nodded, eager to take care of Jeonghan and Seungcheol. Mingyu seemed a little more ill at ease.

“They won’t be as violent towards each other like when they were fighting right?”

“They aren’t as violent,” Minghao saw Mingyu’s skeptical look, “really. They aren’t. Jeonghan is too lazy normally to fight. And Seungcheol doesn’t bother until Jeonghan gets in his face about something.”

Joshua sighed. “I just hope they won’t come at me tomorrow when they wake up.”

“Call me in the morning hyung. I got you into this mess so I should help at least.”

“Thanks Mingyu,” Joshua said as he pulled up to Mingyu’s apartment complex. “Look no paparazzi. Where are you supposed to be tonight?”

“Milan. Rumors have it I’m in Milan but I’m not,” he said with a toothy grin.

“Get to bed. I’ll call you two tomorrow.” Joshua turned to Minghao, “It was nice meeting you. Even if it was under some weird circumstances. Tell me if Mingyu doesn’t treat you right.”

“Hyung!” Mingyu shouted, clearly offended.

Minghao nodded shyly as Joshua laughed.

* * *

 

Joshua let himself in quietly, trying not to disturb Jeonghan and Seungcheol. Drugged up or not, hybrids had a different sort of metabolism that he’d have to brush up on now that he had two living with him. But then again how long would they stay. They could very well do a runner tomorrow morning when they woke up.

He groaned as he climbed the stairs. Now wasn’t the time to think about that. He had to look at how well the facility bandaged them up and give them new ones.

Stepping into Seungcheol’s room first, the first aid kit he made in hand, he softly yet quickly changed the bandages, nodding in slight approval over the stitch work. The wolf only groaned mildly. Joshua wrapped the last bandage and clipped it in place. Rising to leave he was stopped by Seungcheol holding onto his wrist.

In his haze he whispered, “Please don’t leave me,” before he fell back asleep.

Joshua’s heart stopped. Seungcheol sounded so sad and desperate. How badly was he treated to feel as if he were going to be abandoned? How lonely was he? Gently Joshua caressed his cheek, “I won’t. If you stay, I won’t leave you.” His words seemed to relax the wolf as the crease in his brows unknitted.

Moving away, Joshua went to tend to Jeonghan. The jaguar seemed jumpier, as if he were metabolizing the drug quicker. His eyes fluttered, as if he were going to awaken but he didn’t. Joshua wiped some more antiseptic on Jeonghan’s bite wound, noting that the edges already had the swelling go down, hybrid’s healing really was accelerated.

Wrapping new bandages around sluggishly bleeding wounds, Joshua noticed old wounds that scarred. He pressed his lips together. Hybrid abuse, even in well-known facilities wasn’t new, but to see it first-hand. Some were old wounds that didn’t heal well, most likely from the fights that they made Jeonghan and Seungcheol fight, but others like the row of whip marks. No those were scars weren’t from fights.

He noticed that Seungcheol had some as well. Joshua prayed that from now on they wouldn’t be hurt like they had been before. No one deserved to be hurt like this.

He sighed, closing the kit. Taking off the gloves he threw them in the trash, washing his hands in the bathroom sink as well. Joshua walked over to the bed to make sure Jeonghan was resting. He turned to leave, but he felt a pressure on his fingers. Quickly he turned his head around. Jeonghan’s eyes were open and he was staring at Joshua.

“Where?” He croaked.

“Safe,” Joshua answered.

That seemed to be enough for Jeonghan as he let go of Joshua’s fingers and his eyes slid closed once again.

Joshua walked slowly to his own room, closing the door with a quiet snick. He undressed, leaving the suit in a trail from his door to his bed. Grabbing the tshirt and sweats that he left there this afternoon, he put them on before face planting on his bed. He groaned. One mess dealt with. But so many more things to be done still, with so many questions left unanswered. Like what he was going to do with two hybrids. He rolled over taking the blankets with him. Closing his eyes, he hoped the morning would be much easier.

* * *

 

Waking up Joshua groaned as he heard the birds chirping. Normally he’d be happy and chipper, but after the eventful evening from yesterday he wasn’t feeling perky. Not at all. Now he’d have to deal with semi-injured hybrids who he had no idea what to do with and how’d they react to him buying them. God that sounded wrong. Buying them. He hated that.

Joshua crawled out of bed, walking to his bathroom. Grimacing as he took in the bags under his eyes he started his morning routine. Routines were the best thing to do when the world felt like it was going to collapse. He brushed his teeth, took his shower, found his scrubs for the day.

He quickly checked in on Jeonghan and Seungcheol, finding the both of them still sleeping soundly. Moving into his kitchen, he started breakfast. In this case for three people, two with larger appetites than his most likely.

He fried his bacon, made his eggs, and poured his waffles. He had time. Today’s work shift didn’t start until the late morning. He had plenty of time.

But not before the smell of food woke them up. Joshua yelped as he heard a voice ring out.

“Is that food?”

Joshua looked up to see Jeonghan and his golden spotted tail swishing through the air.

Clearing his throat Joshua responded, “Yes. Here’s a plate and a fork. Eat as much as you want. Then we can talk.”

Jeonghan nodded, eyeing Joshua just a bit suspiciously. He backed away from the kitchen island, moving to the refrigerator. Pouring some more juice into his glass, he added, “There’s water bottles and other drinks in here. For when you get thirsty.”

Jeonghan grunted, shoveling bacon and eggs into his mouth.

Joshua’s eyes caught the glint of light as it bounced off the jaguar’s sharp canines.  He didn’t have time to inspect the two of them; he was too worried about them surviving. But it definitely showed that Jeonghan was more than human. The gold ears, and the swishing tail, the lightly colored black spots dotting his hairline and his skin in patches. Definitely more than human.

He slowed his eating when he saw Joshua stare at him. “What? Something wrong with me?” Now this wasn’t the tone to take with his new master, but Jeonghan wasn’t a shrinking flower hybrid.

Shaking his head, Joshua replied, “No. You’re just,” he paused, biting his lip, “you’re just really handsome.” What was he saying? All hybrids were bred to be good looking.

Jeonghan smiled brightly. Then his eyes took on that look from last night. The one where he looked at Joshua like he was prey. Smirking he put down his fork, “Why thank you. I certainly never heard it said like you did. Surprised but completely genuine,” he said stalking over to Joshua.

Joshua felt the urge to retreat and back away, but he stood his ground. He wouldn’t be scared of Jeonghan like he was last night. He let the jaguar hybrid get close, sniffing the air around Joshua.

Pulling close into his space, Jeonghan said, “You smell nice. Fresh, no cologne or perfume.”

“I can’t. Patients might be allergic. The only products I use is hair gel.” Joshua gripped the edges of his island. Jeonghan was getting too close for comfort.

“Hmm,” he hummed, “I like it.” Swooping in he kissed Joshua’s neck, whispering as he pulled away, “It doesn’t make my nose itch.”

Joshua moved, that kiss surprised the fuck out of him, or well he tried to. Jeonghan moved faster than him, caging him in with his arms. “Now, now master. Let’s not go anywhere. I just want show you my appreciation.”

Blinking rapidly, Joshua’s head spun. What the fuck was Jeonghan thinking? What in the world?

Seungcheol interrupted. “Hey. What do you think you’re doing?” The wolf hybrid growled low in his throat, like he was gearing for a fight.

Smirking at Seungcheol, Jeonghan shot back, “What does it look like?”

“Like you’re trying to get the upper hand,” Seungcheol snapped. He moved closer to them, growling low. “Back off Jeonghan. He’s going to be mine.”

“Really now? I don’t think—“

“No. I don’t think so,” Joshua said in a commanding voice. Leveling a look at Jeonghan he said evenly, “Move. Now.”

Startled Jeonghan let Joshua push his way out of the barricade he made.

Joshua turned to look at the both of them. “Sit,” he said in a voice that brooked no argument.

They sat on the stools.

“One, I didn’t buy you two for sex or as pets. Two, I’m my own person as you two are your own persons as well. I won’t treat you as pets but as human beings who just had some nice genetic modifications done. I plan to let you guys go to school, get an education and even get you your papers for being free hybrids. And three no fighting each other, physically. I can’t bar verbal fighting but absolutely no physical fighting. And let me reiterate once more. I’m my own person you two do not get a claim on me.” Throwing in one last thing, “And don’t call me master. My name is Joshua. Got it?”

“Wait,” Jeonghan said waving a hand, “if you didn’t buy us for sex or as pets then why buy us. I remember vaguely hearing that a lot of money was dropped on us before they sedated the fuck out of me.”

Seungcheol nodded, wanting to hear an answer as well.

“I couldn’t watch you two kill each other,” Joshua blushed, he sounded so freaking weird saying this. “It was wrong of them to pit you two against each other and I don’t think I could stomach you two dying. So I made them stop by buying you two.”

“You don’t even know us,” Seungcheol said.

“It was inhumane,” Joshua snapped. “You two aren’t animals. How dare they use hybrids like entertainment? It was wrong, so I made them stop.”

The two of them sat their stunned. They hadn’t heard anyone talk about them as if they actually mattered as people. They were always treated as objects to be sold or looked at.

Joshua looked at the time. “Shit. I have to get ready for work.” He turned his head back to them. “Listen you two aren’t fully healed yet so I called a few friends over to watch over you. Wonwoo will be bringing his hybrid Jun over and Mingyu is bringing Minghao.” Waving to the fridge and the island filled with breakfast, he said, “If you’re hungry free feel to eat what you find as leftovers or cook if you can. If you can’t call for take out.” He laid down quite a few bills. “Here’s some money to pay for it. Phone’s over there. Rest and take it easy. And don’t fight.” With that Joshua ran up the stairs to change and leave.

“He’s something…” Seungcheol said trailing off.

“Yea,” Jeonghan said in agreement, looking up the stairs thoughtfully.

Joshua came down a few minutes later. “Listen. If you plan on doing a runner be careful. Please. You’re still hurt and I’ve heard ugly things about hybrids who do a runner and get caught again. I won’t go looking for you if you do run, but please be careful. Take some clothes and the money. But watch out for the hunters.” With that being said Joshua ran out the door, shouting one last thing, “My friends will have keys to the house so don’t fight them if they come in and you’re still here.”

“He’s too nice,” Jeonghan said, stunned at what their new master just said. “I’m staying,” he said with a smile.

“Because he’s too nice?” Seungcheol said with a scoff.

“No,” Jeonghan snapped at him. “I like the way he smells and the way he wasn’t frightened of me even when I’m clearly strong enough to snap him in half. Not to mention the niceness and his pretty face doesn’t hurt either. I wouldn’t mind having someone like that take care of me.” Jeonghan moved back to his plate to eat again, “So you’re welcome to fuck off if you want. I’ll be enough for him.”

Seungcheol sat there, thinking. Leave or stay. Their master, no Joshua said he wouldn’t mind if they left nor would he look. He seemed genuine in that, sounded genuine as well. Seungcheol detected no lies, as the man’s heartbeat was steady. Jeonghan was staying, another reason to high tail it out of here. But he remembered in his drug induced state someone saying that he wouldn’t leave Seungcheol as long as he stayed. That’d be nice. A permanent home.

Jeonghan noticed the silence and the lack of movement, pausing his eating he asked, “Staying?”

“Staying,” Seungcheol said with a nod.

“Well, let the best hybrid win then,” he said with a smirk, flashing his canines. “No way I’m sharing with you.”

“Bring it,” Seungcheol growled, tail lashing out.

 


	3. Finding Your Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's more like an interlude, Where we meet the other characters and get to know Jeonghan and Seungcheol a bit more. Helps progress the story.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol finished all of the breakfast Joshua made. If he were still there he’d be surprised at how large the hybrid’s stomachs were. The two cleaned up the island and dropped the plates in the sink.

“I’m going to check out the house,” Jeonghan said. “You do whatever.”

“I’ll be looking around outside. We can switch when we’re done.” Seungcheol said.

It was an animal thing. Know your surroundings, mark your territory. In this case the territory included all of Joshua’s house and said person himself. Even if he vehemently denied that he belonged to them. They’d just have to show him that he did. And that they were his as well.

Jeonghan started prowling around the first floor as Seungcheol found the door to the backyard and let himself out.

* * *

 

He walked around the kitchen, noting doors that led to storage, the pantry, the garage door, and the backyard’s sliding doors. Walking from the kitchen to the dining room, he glanced around, noting it looked like it came out of those designer magazines for homes. Joshua didn’t add any personal touches here. It was in the living room where Jeonghan found pictures, personal effects, things that would give him more insight of his new master.

He went to the mantle place first, staring at the pictures that lined it. Pictures from college it looked like. One where he had orange colored hair, arms around friends he assumed. To another photo with pink hair, arms around a woman that looked like his mother. Joshua smiling, Joshua being surprised. It was a mini show of his life for the last few years. He stopped at a photo of Joshua in a white lab coat, mind going back to the moment where Joshua mentioned patients and not wearing cologne.

“Ah, a doctor,” Jeonghan thought aloud. “A very pretty doctor,” he said, touching the photo of him lightly. “Pity he got rid of the pink hair.”

Moving on he opened the doors in the hallway: a laundry room, a guest room, and his study. Studies were always great places to find information. Stepping in he noted the wall with diplomas. “Medical school. College. From America?” Jeonghan tried making out the words but his English skills were sad. Dismissing them he went to the bookshelves. It was filled to the brim with medical tomes, encyclopedias, dictionaries even. But at one end it was filled with manga, novels, and anime knick knacks.

Jeonghan smirked, “Master is a geek? How cute,” he grabbed one and opened it.  “More English. He must be an American returnee.”

He left the study and climbed the stairs. Ignoring the room that smelled like Seungcheol and himself, he began the same routine as downstairs, opening doors and looking. One door led to another guest room. Two of the doors though smelled very strongly of Joshua, vanilla and sandalwood scented. The first door led to a music room of sorts. Guitars in their stands and equipment for recording? He wasn’t quite sure, but it looked like Joshua liked to play.

The door that had the strongest scent was definitely his bedroom, Jeonghan found out. Pushing the door open he saw pieces of clothing strewn on the floor and an unmade bed. But the room was full of Joshua’s scent. Jeonghan could have just stayed there all day, curled up on Joshua’s bed basking in his clean smell.

He picked up the clothes on the floor, tsking at Joshua. Looking at them though, “The suit from last night?” Jeonghan smirked. “It is.”

Bringing them to his nose, he sniffed. He smelled the scent of sweat, laced with fear, mixed with anger, and just a touch of arousal. A grin spread on his face. Arousal? Did Joshua get aroused by him? He snapped his fingers. He could find the clothes from this morning and find out for sure. Jeonghan shifted his attention towards the closet, looking in he found no laundry basket there. But noted how the closet was full of dress shirts, jeans, shirts, black pants, and doctor’s clothing of scrubs.

He moved out going towards the bathroom, where he hit the jackpot. Right outside the door stood Joshua’s laundry basket. Grinning Jeonghan picked up the discarded clothes from the morning and took a whiff. “Ah, there’s that distinct smell.” He put them back, laying down the suit as well. “He’s as good as mine. Sex appeal will lure him straight to me, then my winning personality can do all the work.”

* * *

 

Seungcheol went outside. He breathed, taking in the rather fresh air. Standing still he relaxed, honing in on his senses to hear everything. Sounds rushed in: rustling of leaves, chirping of birds, small animals scurrying about in the under bush, car noises, but too far to be that close. Were they secluded? He opened his eyes, moving to the brick wall, he jumped up. Seating himself on the ledge, he looked. Their neighbors were some decent lengths away from them. They could have a party here and the neighbors likely wouldn’t be disturbed. He stood, looking out. Tsking, he jumped down. The house was too tall to see the street from here. He’d have to go to the front.

Walking back in he noticed a seam between the wooden deck. Seungcheol stooped down, pressing his ear against it. The sound of moving water made its way into his ears, twitching them the wolf ears stood at attention. “A covered pool? Joshua must really be rich.”

He had to consider the way he told them it was fine to take money and clothes if they were planning on running. And what Jeonghan heard before he knocked out. Money like that was hard to come by. Just what did this guy do?

Seungcheol could ask when Joshua got back home. For now, it was better for him to get his bearings of the surroundings.

Letting himself in he walked past the kitchen into the living room where Jeonghan sat on the couch, staring down at something.

“What’re you looking at?”

“Our new master,” Jeonghan said, holding up a picture frame.

“He doesn’t want us to call him that.”

“Oh. I won’t. Not to his face. But there’s something delicious about calling him master. Look at him,” Jeonghan said, excitement in his voice, “he looked so cute here. The hair.”

Seungcheol moved closer, taking a look at the picture that Jeonghan was so enamored with. “Pink hair,” he breathed. Joshua did look immensely cute there. His face all smiles and those big eyes scrunched up in happiness. If anything he looked more beautiful than cute. The leanness he had in the photo and the long line of his neck made him look absolutely gorgeous.

Joshua was very beautiful now. But he no longer carried that innocence that the picture seemed to capture. He was more of a mature, cool beauty now.

“It’s a pity I didn’t get to meet him then. I’d have fun with this Joshua,” Jeonghan said with a salacious smile on his face.

“Like you’d be able to be sold without me,” Seungcheol retorted. “It’s not like Joshua had money then either. Unless he’s the son of some big wig.”

“As much as I hate to admit you’re right. He only has money now because of his job.”

Seungcheol hated to ask Jeonghan for information on their new master, but it was the quickest way. Jeonghan had this habit, skill more like, of ferreting out information. Well he was extremely skilled at eavesdropping really. But it came in handy at times.

“Did he say what he did? You know as work,” he said, trying to sound inquisitive and absentminded so Jeonghan wouldn’t now he was fishing for information.

Looking up from the picture, Jeonghan smirked at him. “You don’t know?”

“Don’t talk as if you know everything,” Seungcheol growled. Talking to Jeonghan sometimes was like playing mind games and he fucking hated it.

Jeonghan laughed. “Well I know more than you. So…”

“Are you going to tell me or not?” Talking with Jeonghan was a test of his admittedly low temper. Well he had gotten better at holding it but some days, he really wanted to fucking punch the jaguar in the face.

“I’ll be nice and tell you. He’s a doctor. Before you say anything that’s all I know.” He leaned his head towards the backyard, “You done out there? So I can have my sniff around.”

“Yea,” Seungcheol said. “I’m going out the front now. You already had your look?”

“Yup. Quiet. Nice. Expensive looking neighborhood. Can barely see the neighbors. This place is several levels up from the facility.”

Seungcheol grunted. He walked outside, barefoot. Jeonghan was right. It was quiet. Same sounds from the backyard. Small animals and what seemed like nature in the middle of the city. There was no way Joshua lived on the outskirts of the city when he worked a job that made enough money for him to drop on hybrids like him and Jeonghan and not even bat an eye.

It was nice. He…he could make a home out this place. A home with Joshua if he was as soft as the pictures and the way he talked to them this morning were indicators. Standing outside he breathed in the air. He was free. Free from the facility at last. Free from fighting Jeonghan to put on a show. Free from constantly having to bleed and limp. Yea, he could get used to this.

He was startled when the gate opened and a car drove in. Jeonghan must’ve heard the noise as he too came out the door. Wounded or not they’d still be able to take anyone down.

The car drove up and parked. The doors opened revealing a fox hybrid, two humans and Minghao.

“Minghao!” Jeonghan shouted. “You were bought last night?”

“Hyung!” Minghao left the side of the tall good looking giant running over to them. “Yea,” he replied with a blush. “Mingyu came to get like he said he would.”

Hearing his name Mingyu waved. He stayed near Wonwoo and Jun, still a bit frightened over seeing the two of them fight last night.

Wonwoo walked over, Jun with him, leaving Mingyu to scramble to catch up. “I’m Wonwoo.” He waved towards the fox hybrid, “This is Jun.”

The fox chirped out a, “Hi,” tacking on a sunny smile.

Jabbing a finger at Mingyu, who stood behind him, “This is Mingyu if you didn’t know already from Minghao.” He stared at the two of them. “You must be Jeonghan,” he declared, sticking out his hand for a handshake.

Jeonghan took it slowly, shaking it.

Then he moved to Seungcheol. “Wolf ears and tail. Seungcheol?”

Seungcheol nodded, taking the outstretched hand as well.

“Cool. I see you two are still a bit banged up. Let’s get inside. I'm hungry and knowing Joshua he’s got the best groceries delivered to his house again.”

Inside Wonwoo jabbed at the kitchen, “Mingyu go cook.”

Whining Mingyu asked, “Why only me? Why not Jun too? Or you?”

“He’s right you know,” Jun said, hand on his hip, looking at Wonwoo like he was the one who was in the wrong. “You don’t need to be here. You can help Mingyu in the kitchen while we,” moving his finger from Minghao to him, “talk to Jeonghan and Seungcheol.”

Wonwoo made a face internally. Here he was being booted out by his own boyfriend. “Ok, ok. I guess.”

Smiling at Wonwoo, Jun said, “Good.” He moved to peck Wonwoo on the cheek. “Be good to Mingyu now. We don’t want him to poison us.”

“I wouldn’t,” Mingyu protested, his eyes wide and shaking his hands denying such a heinous accusation.

Minghao laughed staring at Mingyu look like a giant lost puppy.

“Oh I know,” Jun said, “you wouldn’t poison us. You’d poison Wonwoo. But I’d miss him a lot you see. So I can’t have that either. No matter how tempting his money is.”

“Babe,” Wonwoo said, his tone lowering like he was going to punish Jun.

“A joke honey a joke,” Jun said, winking at him. “Shoo shoo now. Hybrids talk time only. No humans allowed until lunch is done.”

Wonwoo grunted and pushed Mingyu into Joshua’s very nice kitchen.

Jun turned back to Seungcheol and Jeonghan who watched this all from the couch. “Let’s talk now,” he grinned.

* * *

 

Jun plopped himself down on the arm chair across the couch, where the other three hybrids sat.

“You guys aren’t in any pain right?” Jun asked right off the bat to make sure.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol shook their heads.

“We heal fast,” Jeonghan said with a toothy grin. “That wild animal DNA.”

Jun nodded, knowing what he meant. Certain breeds of hybrids tended to heal quicker. But it was almost always the more dangerous types like Jeonghan and Seungcheol.

Jun stared at them. Trying to commit their features into memory. Better do it now than later if Joshua was sure of helping them find their feet in the real world.

Jeonghan had golden fur, open spots dotted along his ear, tail and his hairline. The contrast of the gold stood out against his black, neck length hair. Then there were the spots that appeared on his skin in patches, giving him that look of a hybrid. But the extra sharp teeth and the eyes. His eyes at this moment weren’t human like at all. They took on the green glow of a jungle cat. Was he agitated? Or did he fear the unknown and felt like he needed to be ready to fight that he activated them?

“Oh, you and Minghao look alike,” he noted.

Minghao had similar coloring and spots, even if he was thinner than the jaguar.

Minghao nodded. “But we’re different hyung,” pointing to Jeonghan, “jaguar,” pointing to himself, “leopard.”

“It’s the spots right?” Jun asked.

“Yea, the rosettes,” Jeonghan said. He held up his arm, showing Jun a patch of spots. “See the inside of,” tapping a finger on them, “my rosettes have spots on the inside unlike Minghao whose doesn’t.”

“Ah,” Jun said nodding. “And the body type too right? I mean I wasn’t at Pledis long but I vaguely remember the two of you,” he said moving his head from Jeonghan to Seungcheol.

The wolf sat on the other end of the couch quietly, studying Jun much like Jeonghan did. Gray pointed ears flicked at his direction, most likely to catch everything. The bushy tail laid on his lap. His eyes were also activated, ice blue.

“I’m bigger and stronger than Minghao.” Jeonghan looked at Jun, eyes narrowing, “You were at Pledis?”

“For a bit,” Jun replied. “Like two weeks. Wonwoo snatched me up pretty soon though. After he heard that I’d been transferred he got into the auctions and bought me.”

“Hmm,” Seungcheol said. “That’s why I don’t recognize you.”

With a sunny smile on his face, he said, “But you will now. You’ll be seeing a lot more of me. Joshua doesn’t really know what to do with you guys I think and his knowledge of actually caring for hybrids is pretty much nil.” His tail moved, as he continued, “So I’ll be around a lot. Probably to show you the ropes depending on what you guys decide you want to do.”

“What we want to do?” Jeonghan asked. Clearly the jaguar was confused if the shift of green eyes back to a dark brown were anything to go by.  

“Yea. Like school, a degree, a certification for a job, or just a job,” Jun replied shrugging. “They don’t treat hybrids as pets. Mingyu already had some plans for you in mind Minghao. I don’t know if he talked about them with you. But Joshua is fully supportive of whatever you’d like to do. Whatever they may happen to be. He won’t make you guys rot at home while he works.”

“He’s different isn’t he?” Seungcheol asked. He rarely heard of any owner who was willing to pay for their hybrids to do more besides lounge at home like giant pets. Hybrids were expensive as it was but to be willing to pay for hobbies, an education. That was almost unheard of.

“Joshua really hates the way hybrids are treated normally. So yes he’s super different from what you hear when you’re in the facility.”

They could tell that much from this morning. He really was rather cute.

“I could tell,” Jeonghan said. “He actually told us to be careful if we planned to run away from him. He even said to take the money he left for take out.”

Jun opened his mouth.

“Really?” Wonwoo asked. “Joshua hyung is seriously too nice.”

Mingyu followed him. “No way. He threw down twenty million on you two and he would just let you go!?” He threw himself on another free armchair, “Shua hyung is too nice.”

Minghao got up from the couch and sat on the arm of the chair. “He told me to tell him if you were mean to me,” he said with a teasing smile.

“Hey,” Mingyu said, “you know I can’t be mean to you.”

“Nuh uh. You were mean and argued with me before I was bought by Pledis.”

“Well I mean. Not anymore,” Mingyu protested.

“Wait,” Seungcheol interrupted. “He spent how much on us?”

“20 million. He wouldn’t even tell me at first. But I made him,” Mingyu said with a pout.

“You used the puppy dog eyes on him didn’t you?” Wonwoo said, chuckling as he pet Jun’s ears.

Jun snuggled into his hand. “Joshua’s only hard hearted when he needs to be. Otherwise he’s soft and sort of squishy.”

“True.” Wonwoo turned to Jeonghan and Seungcheol, “Don’t expect him to give into everything though. He’s used to being in charge at the hospital in his department. If he doesn’t agree he won’t give in and he’ll make you listen to him.”

“He’s rather secretive too,” Mingyu chimed in. “So if he doesn’t open up easily don’t be scared off.”

“You’re talking like he’ll keep us for a long time,” Jeonghan said. He wanted to kept forever but hearing how Joshua hated hybrids and their treatment, and that he would fund their future plans it was unlikely that he’d keep them for long.

“He didn’t only buy you out of pity,” Mingyu said, “despite everything Joshua hyung doesn’t actually bother with things that don’t interest him. He might find hybrid treatment abhorrent but he’s not exactly campaigning like the overzealous people who want to get rid of hybrids all together. He’s content to keep to his own business.” He paused staring at the two of them, “Something about you two attracted him in some way. I don’t think— “

He stopped as the hybrids turned their heads towards the front of the house.

“Someone is coming up the drive way,” Seungcheol said.


	4. Naps are Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People sleep together, things progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last fully written chapter. Chapter 5 is in the works. Hopefully I'll be done by tomorrow to post it.

Everyone quieted down for a few seconds.

Wonwoo broke the silence, “Could it be Joshua?”

“But why would he be home so early?” Mingyu asked.

“They sent him home or he decided to come home early,” Jun said. They were perfectly reasonable theories, but it was Joshua they were talking about here. The man was a workaholic.

“He’s worked on three hours of sleep before.”

“The excitement from yesterday might’ve got to him,” Mingyu pointed out.

The all turned to the door when they heard it open.

“Oh. You’re all here,” Joshua said. Yawning abruptly, he shuffled to the wall, kicking his front door closed. He used the wall as leverage to hold himself up as he took off his shoes.

“Hyung, you’re home so early. Why?” Mingyu said, concern in his voice.

Joshua pulled a face. “I almost killed a patient by issuing them too much of a drug. Luckily a nurse caught it. At that point, I realized that I shouldn’t be at the hospital if I was going to make mistakes like that.” He shook his head. “I’m,” yawning once more, “so tired.”

“What happened to the Joshua who thrived on no sleep?” Wonwoo asked a tad teasing.

“He grew old,” Joshua deadpanned. “And if I kill a patient due to my own negligence of my own health I’d never forgive myself. Better to go home rather than tough it out for the next seven hours.”

“You work too much on a daily basis anyhow hyung. How are you going to take care of Jeonghan and Seungcheol if you’re at the hospital all the time?” Mingyu said.

Jun nodded. Hybrids craved a lot of attention. It was the atmosphere and the care at the facility, Joshua had said one day in a short psychoanalysis of Jun. “Hybrids get neglected in terms of love and affection so when they get bought they crave it,” he had said.

Joshua let out a small, “Oh.”. Turning to the couch he saw Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Minghao sitting. “I see you two are still here,” he smiled. “I’m glad.”

That smile took Jeonghan’s breath away. Just like the pictures except he got to see it in real life. It was sweet. The way the edges of his lips curled, and the way his eyes closed in genuine emotion.

Seungcheol was just as enamored with that smile. It caused his heart to do flips. He didn’t think he’d ever seen such a soft smile. Aimed at him even. If only Joshua would smile at him like that all the time. He would’ve laughed at anyone who’d tell him that he would think such fanciful thoughts about a human one day. But here he was. Infatuated with the one who bought him.

“I’m,” he yawned, “going to take a nap. Wake me up when lunch is done Mingyu.” He turned to the two hybrids, “You two talk with Jun about things to do in the future.” Joshua looked towards Jun, “Oh, and I’ll need to know where you shop. They’ll need clothes. They’re a bit too big for mine I think. And— “

“Hyung,” Wonwoo said, “go take a nap. We got this. We can talk about these things when you’re not looking like you’ll keel over.”

Joshua gave a sheepish smile. “Ok. See you guys later.” He started to go towards the stairs, but then suddenly his feet were no longer on the floor. “Oh my gosh!”

Seungcheol lifted him up, holding him bridal style. Jeonghan stood close by with a smile on his face. “We’ll take you upstairs,” he wanted to tack on master, but he’d respect Joshua’s wishes on being called that for now.

“I-I can walk,” Joshua stuttered.

“But you’re really tired. Let us take you upstairs,” Seungcheol said. “Even if there’s no need for another one of us,” he muttered lightly.

Jeonghan heard him. He’d push Seungcheol but then he might have dropped Joshua, so he suppressed the urge to be violent. Not to mention Joshua didn’t want the two of them to fight. “Two heads are better than one, Cheollie,” pasting a fake smile on his face.

Seungcheol wanted to growl, but he remembered he was carrying Joshua still. He continued walking up the stairs, ignoring Joshua’s soft protests and Jeonghan’s annoying presence.

Jeonghan pushed the door of Joshua’s room open; Seungcheol filed in gently placing Joshua on the bed.

“I need to change first,” he held up a hand, “and no you two can’t help get anything or help me change. Move.”

The two of them scrambled out of his way, watching him go into his closet. A few rustling sounds were heard and then he came back with an armful of his work clothes, dumping it in the laundry basket full of similar articles of clothing.

“You two can go back downstairs now. Go talk to Jun a bit more.” Yawning into his hand, “I came home super early. Sorry for interrupting.”

“Can I sleep with you?” Seungcheol blurted out.

Joshua choked on air. Sleep with him? Didn’t he make this clear earlier?

Jeonghan jabbed him. “We. Can we sleep with you? Just sleep. Not the sex kind of sleeping with. Although I wouldn’t be opposed to that either,” he said with a grin.

Sighing Joshua sat on his bed, climbing into the covers. “I guess. You two should rest some more to fully recover. I can see that the healing rate for you two is really fast but still.” He patted the bed, “Come on.”

“Is it fine to shift? We hybrids heal faster in animal form,” Jeonghan said. While it was true, he was asking for more a strategy thing. Joshua might be more comfortable with their animal forms, since Jeonghan was just a glorified giant cat really and he was cute to boot.

Joshua nodded, yawning again as his head hit the pillows.

Jeonghan smirked at Seungcheol, as he shifted. Seungcheol did the same. The two of them jumped onto the bed, feeling it sag under their weight. Jeonghan took the left and Seungcheol the right. For one person Joshua sure had a large bed. It would come in handy when they’d progress to the kind sleeping together that didn’t involve sleep.  

Joshua reached out his hand and pet Jeonghan in between his ears. Butting his head against Joshua’s hand, he purred. “You’re really a gorgeous cat,” keeping up the petting until Seungcheol whined at his lack of pats. Turning to Seungcheol, “Oh. M’sorry.” He moved his hand and started to pet Seungcheol, rubbing his hand over the wolf’s big head. “You’re cute for such a large wolf.” He laughed. “Both of you are surprisingly cute for such wild hybrids.” He yawned into his hand again. “No more petting. Sleep time.” Joshua closed his eyes and soon all that was heard was his even breathing.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol glared at each other across from Joshua before settling down and closing their eyes, snuggling close to their new master.

* * *

Downstairs Jun started to laugh. “Did you see the two of them? They were fighting over Joshua. Oh my lord. He’ll have a hard time with the two of them.” Jun laughed some more, falling into Wonwoo, clutching at his shirt in mirth.

“What do you mean?” Mingyu asked, confused, which caused Jun to laugh even harder, his ears twitching.

“You idiot,” Minghao said.

Mingyu sputtered, “Ex-excuse you!’

“They like him. Either in the I want to have sex sense or in the I want master to myself sense. Or both,” Minghao said slowly, like he was explaining things to a child.

Wonwoo brushed the back of Jun’s head as he continued laughing into Wonwoo’s shirt. “You shouldn’t laugh. Joshua hyung will have a hard time and he’s busy enough as it is.”

“I know,” Jun said, giggles spilling out, “but it’s just too funny. He’s always been too busy for relationships and now that he bought two hybrids, he’ll have his hands full. Of them. Physically. And well he’ll be stuffed full too,” Jun laughed some more, until Wonwoo pulled an ear silencing him.

“Don’t make sex jokes involving Joshua. He wouldn’t appreciate it. And who knows what he’ll let them do,” Wonwoo said.

Mingyu snickered. “Jeonghan and Seungcheol probably want to do him.”

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo said exasperated. “That’s so low level.”

“Better than your old man jokes,” Mingyu said, offended that Wonwoo could say such a thing to him.

“Hey, shouldn’t you check on lunch? Unless you want us to go hungry,” Minghao said.

Mingyu gave him a wounded look. “You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“I am. When you’re right.” Minghao shrugged. “Joshua hyung is nice. And I like Jeonghan and Seungcheol hyung too. Joking about them and sex is weird.”

He pouted, and flounced off the kitchen to check on lunch.

“You have quite the leash on Mingyu. It’s refreshing,” Wonwoo said.

“It’s not a leash really. We snipe at each other a lot. It’s what we do,” Minghao said with a shrug.

“Hao Hao is vicious,” Jun said, clambering into Wonwoo’s lap. “He’s cute, but savage.”

Minghao snapped at Jun, “I told you to stop calling me Hao Hao. I’m not a baby.”

“Well, you’re younger than me and cute. So I’m going to do it,” he retorted, sticking out his tongue.

And then the two hybrids started to fight.

* * *

Joshua woke up. His eyes saw his light blue painted ceiling rather the rungs of bunk. Ah, he had gone home instead of stayed at the hospital. He rolled over, tried to anyhow. Pulling back a yelp of surprise and he saw a jaguar on his left. He forgot that he let them sleep with him. Joshua reached out a hand and pet Jeonghan, smoothing out the fur on his head and down his jaw. The jaguar really was gorgeous like this. Sleepy and just peaceful.

He stopped remembering Seungcheol’s kicked puppy look when he didn’t get any. Turning he started to pet the wolf, who let out little whuffs in his sleep. It was cute. For such a large animal, and person, Seungcheol acted rather cute and needy. A byproduct of their upbringing most likely. He remembered psycho analyzing Jun.

Disgusting, neglecting the hybrids that they made or bred. Neglect made them needy and as of such wanting constant attention from the people who bought them. Often times busy people who didn’t understand what was necessary to take of a hybrid, thus further neglecting the hybrid. Making it a vicious circle of nelglect, care, neglect, breaking a hybrid at times. Something he wouldn’t do. Hopefully.

Joshua certainly liked animals but these two weren’t just like your domestic cats or dogs. They were humans with some interesting characteristics. He really needed to learn how to take care of them. But first lunch. Sitting up he tried crawling out of the bed. But he stopped when he felt hands around him. Looking back he saw, Jeonghan and Seungcheol rub at their eyes with one hand while having another hand around his waist.

With a smile on his face, Joshua said, “Good afternoon. Was the nap good?” He sat on his legs, “Shall we go eat lunch with the rest of them?”

Jeonghan yawned while Seungcheol rubbed at his eyes some more. The droopy ears and the put out expression on his face made him look younger. He really was cute, like a big puppy. Jeonghan on the other hand, put a little smirk on his face. Joshua could just tell that Jeonghan was the more sexual one of the two.

“Sleeping with you was great master,” Jeonghan said, eyes twinkling. “We should do it again.”

“Call me Joshua. Not master. It’s just too weird,” Joshua replied, feeling a light blush rush to his cheeks. It felt illicit.

“Yea Jeonghan,” Seungcheol said butting in. “It’s Joshua.”

Jeonghan bared his teeth at Seungcheol. He turned to Joshua saying, “Sorry,” with a contrite look on his face.

“It’s fine. It’s just you don’t have to. Call me that. I may have bought you but I don’t want to be your owner. I want for you two to be your own people and have your own lives. If that’s what you want.”

“Have our own lives?” Seungcheol repeated, confused.

“Jun might’ve mentioned some things. But like work and school. It’s fine if you want to stay with me forever, but I thought it’d be nice if you two could have the freedom of having a regular life,” Joshua said, a bit shy. It sounded nice in his head, but he knew that not all hybrids were ok with the idea. The facility drilling that outdated pet shit didn’t always leave hybrids’ brains when they left the facility. Then again not every owner was like Joshua or Wonwoo.

Wonwoo was dating his hybrid. He still owned Jun, but Jun also went to school and held a job where he made his own money. Their thing was different but it suited them.

“Ahh,” Jeonghan said. “But we’d still stay with you right?”

Joshua nodded. “For however long you’d like. You could always leave to live on your own too. Free hybrids do live alone successfully.”

“Nah. I’d like to be with you forever,” Jeonghan said, curling his arm further around Joshua.

Seungcheol also said something similar, “Wolves once they make a pack, never leave. You’re mine now.”

“Jeonghan’s in the pack too?”

Seungcheol would’ve growled had Joshua not looked at him so softly. “Yes, Jeonghan too.”

“I don’t follow orders Seungcheol. Unless they’re from Joshua,” Jeonghan said, eyeing the wolf.

“That’s fine,” Seungcheol retorted. “Joshua’s the pack leader.”

“That works for me,” Jeonghan said, flashing his canines.

“But I— “Joshua said before the door opened.

“Good, you’re awake Shua hyung. Lunch is ready,” Mingyu said with a grin.

* * *

The three of them went downstairs and into Joshua’s kitchen. Seeing the spread of food, Joshua gave Mingyu a wide grin. “You certainly worked hard today Mingyu. Even if it’s your day off.”

“You had a lot of good ingredients. Even when you’re barely home to cook yourself.”

“I get them so you can cook for me when we hang out,” Joshua said laughing as he sat down, Jeonghan and Seungcheol sitting on either side of him.

“You mean for when we have our drinking parties here,” Wonwoo muttered into his glass of water.

“That too,” he replied.

“You guys eat a lot. Have to keep up with the stomachs. And now that Jeonghan and Seungcheol are living with me I’ll probably have to change my regular order too. Add more red meat.” Joshua turned to them, “You guys are more of the rare meat eating types am I correct?”

“Yea,” they said at the same time, glaring at each other from behind Joshua.

“The facility kept us on meat diet mostly,” Seungcheol said, grabbing a steak for himself, as Jeonghan did the same.

Minghao grabbed the plate made especially for him, Mingyu catering to his love of spicy food.

“Hmm,” Joshua said around a piece of kimbap. “We can’t have that. I’ll get a hybrid nutritionist to look at you two and then we can change the grocery list. Healthy hybrids are happy ones.”

“You want the name of ours?”

“Yup,” Joshua said popping the p. “And the name of your doctor too Wonwoo. I need to make sure Jeonghan and Seungcheol are ok.”

“Vegetables?” Jeonghan asked, looking disgusted and apprehensive at the same time.

“You don’t like them?” Joshua questioned.

“Hate them,” Jeonghan replied petulantly, imagining vegetables being introduced into his diet.

“I’ll make sure to learn how to make them tasty so you can eat them fine. They’re good for you. So you can live a long life. You want to live a long time right?” Joshua said, turning to Jeonghan, holding out a piece of asparagus, “with me?”

Jeonghan looked at the piece of green like it was his death, but then he looked up at Joshua’s big eyes that pleaded with him and he opened his mouth to take a bite. The smile on Joshua’s face was worth eating a vegetable. And it wasn’t even that bad he guessed. Joshua held onto the stalk until Jeonghan finished it, licking Joshua’s fingers as he took the last bite.

Pulling back Joshua blushed, Wonwoo, Jun, and Minghao seeing everything. Seungcheol glowered at Jeonghan for that gutsy move. He patted Joshua on the arm and opened his mouth.

“You want one too?”

Seungcheol nodded.

Joshua took another piece, this time in his chopsticks, not wanting a repeat of Jeonghan’s flirtatious move. The wolf’s ear dropped a bit, but hey at least Joshua was feeding him still. Damn Jeonghan for doing something idiotic so he couldn’t reap the benefits.

“So,” Jun interrupted, getting disgusted by the little display, “have you two gone through mating season this year yet?”

“No,” Jeonghan said.

“Hasn’t happened yet,” Seungcheol replied.

“Well, you’ll have to do something about that Joshua hyung,” Jun said pointedly.

The way he said that Joshua would have to do something about meant he was insinuating something and Joshua didn’t like the sounds of that. “There’s always the hybrid mating centers. If they can’t tough it out alone.” He was ignoring all the pointed looks from everyone that screamed that Jeonghan and Seungcheol would likely like to spend their mating seasons with him.

“You can ask the doctor when you make an appointment for Jeonghan and Seungcheol,” Wonwoo said diplomatically, letting Joshua live in his little bubble of denial for a while. He would have to deal with it sooner or later. One was ok, but having two. Wonwoo mentally shook his head. He’d pray for his hyung.

“Minghao is spending his with me. No way I’d let him near anyone else,” Mingyu said with clear conviction.

“We know Mingyu,” Joshua and Wonwoo deadpanned. The two of the looked at each other, and then to Mingyu’s pout, and laughed, filling the kitchen with their laughter, allowing the subject of mating seasons to be forgotten.


	5. Checkups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get dragged to the doctors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2k rather than 3k. Somehow I found it weird if I were to add in a different scene so I'm keeping it short.

That night, after Joshua had confirmed an appointment with Jun’s doctor, he had been lucky, there was a cancelled appointment the next morning that allowed him to get Jeonghan and Seungcheol in; the two of them ganged up on him again asking to sleep with him.

“Please,” Jeonghan begged.

“But you two are still injured,” Joshua said sighing. He knew in this case he’d lose. It was all right, but he wouldn’t give in so easily. If he indulged them at every step they’d expect him to do it all the time. And that wasn’t going to happen.

“We’re pretty much healed up. No more bleeding. Just minor bruises that’ll be gone by tomorrow,” Seungcheol whined, his tail drooping.

Be strong Joshua, he thought to himself. Ignore the puppy eyes from Seungcheol. And the glistening tears in Jeonghan’s eyes.

“It’s lonely,” Seungcheol whispered.

Joshua’s heart broke. He forgot how hybrids were treated for one minute. He wanted to preserve his privacy but the way Seungcheol sounded so sad and how their ears drooped. Joshua nodded, “Ok,” pointing at them, “just for tonight. You’ll sleep in one of the other rooms from now on. You’re free to choose which one will be yours on either floor.” He paused, “Not my room though.” He watched Jeonghan from the corner of his eyes. Joshua knew that Jeonghan would use his words as a loop hole so he made sure to clarify.

Just as he thought, Jeonghan’s tail stopped it’s swishing. Jeonghan was a tricky one. He’d have to watch out for that.

“Come on,” he said, motioning towards his room with his head. “Let’s go to bed. Have to get you two to the doctor’s early tomorrow.”

They bounded after him, all smiles as they went into his room.

Joshua walked into his bathroom, rummaging underneath the sink cupboards for new toothbrushes. Standing up he hand one to Seungcheol and one to Jeonghan. “Brush your teeth. And wash your face. Then we go to bed.”

He squirted some toothpaste on his own toothbrush and started brushing, ignoring their shocked looks. Holding out the toothpaste, he gave them a pointed look, nodding when Jeonghan took it out of his hands. He continued his routine, keeping an eye out on the both of them as they brushed their teeth and their really sharp canines thoroughly.

Spitting he washed out his mouth, moving onto his face. Dab some cleanser, lather up the face, wash it off. He moved onto the nearest hybrid, grabbing Jeonghan’s face doing the same, dabbed some cleanser, lathered up the face, directed Jeonghan to wash it off. Seungcheol received the same treatment. Joshua’s hands on his face, then directed to wash off the cleanser.

Joshua smiled at their childish antics as they jabbed each other with their elbows trying to wash their faces first. He shook his head, walking out of the bathroom to get on his bed. Pushing the covers back he settled in the middle, knowing that the two of them would sooner claw out each other’s eyes than sleep next to each other. Yawning into his hand, he pushed back into his pillows, waiting for the two of them to be done. Both of them walked out, getting onto the bed, Jeonghan on the left and Seungcheol on the right. Pulling the covers over the three of them, Joshua said, “Good night. Sweet dreams,” closing his eyes.

* * *

 

Parking the car, Joshua looked at the two of them in the back. He sighed. “Are you two going to be cooperative and get out of the car now?”

The two of them this morning had thrown a minor fuss about going to the doctors. Jeonghan played at being asleep when he wasn’t, prompting Joshua to push him off the bed. Even then the jaguar play slept on the floor. Seungcheol whined Joshua’s ear off about going to the doctors, kicking at the covers.

He threatened them. “If you two don’t get up right now. Tonight and for the rest of the time you live with me, I won’t allow you two in my room. At all.”

He’d never seen them get up so fast to get ready.

Now they sulked and pouted at him from the backseat but nodded.

“Good,” Joshua said. “Let’s go. They won’t hurt you. It’s just a checkup.”

The two hybrids followed Joshua out of the car, their faces sporting pouts that weren’t cute at all.

“The pouting isn’t cute,” he said, looking at them as they trailed behind him, “just so you know.”

That made Jeonghan and Seungcheol pout even more. Joshua shook his head, walking into the doctor’s office.

“I have an appointment for Jeonghan and Seungcheol,” he said to the receptionist. A hybrid receptionist, definitely the right kind of doctor then.

“Ah yes. Welcome Dr. Hong, Seungcheol, Jeonghan,” the hybrid said with a nod. “I have the papers you faxed from this morning. Please have a seat until someone calls you in.”

Joshua nodded. “Thank you.”

“The doctor’s isn’t a bad place,” he said whispering to Jeonghan and Seungcheol. The two of the still had ugly pouts on their faces.

Sighing Joshua started playing on his phone. Ah, he’d have to get the two of them phones. Something that he could do today no doubt. He’d have to remember. He opened a game app, playing until the felt a head poke its way into his stomach. Looking down he saw Jeonghan ears. Shaking his head, he started petting them, running his finger up and down, smiling as he purred into Joshua’s stomach. Seungcheol grabbed his other hand, shoving the pout into his face. “Ok, ok. Let me put down my phone.” Sticking it back in his pants, Joshua moved his now free hand to pet Seungcheol as well.

“You two are way needier than Jun ever was,” he mused. “I don’t know if it’s cute or annoying.”

“Cute. I’m cute, Joshua,” Jeonghan said, purring. “Seungcheol is annoying.”

“No,” Seungcheol replied back, “I’m cute and Jeonghan is annoying.”

He laughed. “You’re both cute. A bit too big and old, but cute all the same.” Joshua kept petting them as other hybrids in the office looked on in envy or with tiny smiles of their own. Even the receptionist smiled at them. He kept it up until they were called in.

“Seungcheol and Jeonghan?” A cat hybrid called out. Joshua stood up, looking at them until they followed suit. “Ah. Come this way please.” He led them down a hallway to a room. “Please have a seat and the doctor will be with you shortly.”

Joshua sat down on a chair, Jeonghan and Seungcheol doing the same, getting into the same positions for Joshua to continue the petting from the waiting room. He petted them until the door opened with a woman who had a calm smile on her face.

“Well isn’t that cute.” She looked at Joshua, “Nice to meet you. I’d shake your hand but it looks like you’re a bit busy.” She turned to the hybrids. “Nice to meet you Jeonghan,” holding out her hand.

Jeonghan took it shaking it while still purring into Joshua’s stomach.

She then turned to Seungcheol. “And nice to meet you as well Seungcheol.”

Seungcheol shook her hand and responded, “Nice to meet you too,” in a mulish voice.

“All right then. I’m Dr. Kim. And I’ll be your primary physician barring anything extreme or if you don’t like me then I can get you assigned to another one.”

She sat down on her chair, rolling herself over to the three of them. “Let’s go through the information you gave me and we can add new things, run through a physical and if you guys are healthy out the door you go.”

The two of them nodded.

“Jeonghan, jaguar hybrid, 29 years old. Hmm you are on the old side. How were you not sold early on?”

Jeonghan said nothing, pushing his head into Joshua’s hand.

Dr. Kim looked to Joshua.

“Their records. Of the times they were in medical at the facility,” Joshua said, trailing off. He felt Jeonghan grip his shirt. Seungcheol whined. He let out soothing noises, trying to calm them down.

Dr. Kim flipped to the pertinent pages, raising her brows at the number of times they were admitted. She looked back at the two of them, narrowing her eyes, trying to get a read on their body language. She mouthed, “Abuse?”

Joshua nodded.

She tchhed, shaking her head. “Seungcheol, wolf hybrid. Also 29 years old. The two of you were brought into the facility. Any recollection of your early years?”

“No,” they replied.

“Seungcheol was there first. Then I came in later,” Jeonghan said.

“Right. The records indicate that,” she said nodding. “The last time they did a health check up you two weighed in somewhat low for your hybrid types.”

She got up walking to the scale and height meter. “Let’s see how you two weigh in now. Along with height.”

The two of them clung to Joshua, not quite wanting to get up. “Go on,” he said, prying Jeonghan’s hands out of his shirt. And pushing Seungcheol towards the doctor. “She won’t hurt you. If you two are too skinny I can buy you nice fatty meat. The good kind. So go and we’ll see.”

Seungcheol rose from his position, with Jeonghan following him. Dr. Kim instructed him to step on the scale. She hummed and wrote it down. Motioning for Jeonghan to get on as Seungcheol moved off. Once again she made a humming noise. “All right stand up against the wall.” She nodded as she moved the measurer down on the crown on Jeonghan’s head. Seungcheol came next also getting an approving nod. “You can go back to Joshua now.”

The two of them walked back to him, placing their heads on his shoulders.

“Well, height wise they’re well within average. Above average for their types. Weight wise. It’d be nice for you two to gain some more weight. A couple of more pounds, 5-10 would be good.”

“Heavy on the red meat?” Joshua asked.

“Yes. Lots of meat, and veggies. It’d be good for you two to start balancing out your diet as it seems the facility kept you on a very scarce sort of one,” she said flipping the pages. “All right. Let’s get to the fun boring tests. Jeonghan please sit on the bed and we’ll start.”

Seungcheol gave him a little smirk, which had Jeonghan pulling back his lips in snarl. But the jaguar got up and plopped himself on the bed. If they were going to be babies, Seungcheol could be the bigger one. Jeonghan was brave. It’s not like the doctor was going to do anything bad to him.

Tongue depressor in hand, she said, “Now open your mouth. Ah.”

* * *

Snapping off her gloves Dr. Kim said, “You two are healthy. Clean bill. Just need to eat some more.” She wheeled back to her desk. “Ah, it says that you two generally have two mating seasons per year. Did you two have any children when you were at the facility?”

“None,” Seungcheol said.

“Nope,” Jeonghan replied.

“They preferred the normal domestic hybrids. We were made to take the pills to make sure no children were being made,” Seungcheol said with a shrug.

“It looks like you two haven’t had a mating season yet this year. Have you decided on what you wanted to do now that you’re out of the facility? We do have a mating center associated with our office. You could get paired up if you wanted children now.”

The two of them shook their heads.

“No!” They shouted.

Dr. Kim look surprised, before smiling. She turned to Joshua, “You’re going to help them through it?”

He blushed. Absolutely not. He didn’t buy them for that and he didn’t even like them that way. “No,” he said shaking his head. “If they won’t bother with a mating center, then they’ll have to tough it out alone.”

Their faces dropped before they pulled similar determined expressions. They had time to convince him. Joshua only had them for two days so far. Plenty of time to convince him that they were all he needed, because all they needed was him.

She gave Jeonghan and Seungcheol a knowing smile. “That concludes the appointment. Given their medical history they won’t have to come back for shots. A yearly checkup and appointments if they’re sick is all that’ll be needed for now.”

“Thank you doctor,” Joshua said, getting up.

“No worries. Jeonghan and Seungcheol are in very good health considering their background. And if you take care of them right, they’ll be with you for a long time. Do pop in for contraceptives if they decided to not have children and aren’t mating with you.”

The tips of his ears turned red. “Of course. Let’s go Seungcheol, Jeonghan.”

She waved goodbye to them winking at the hybrids and mouthing good luck to them.

They walked out of the office, leaning close into Joshua. When they got into the car he asked, “Was the doctors as bad as you to thought?”

“No,” Jeonghan said, wanting to pull another pout.

“Now we can have some fun. I think. You two need clothes. If you two keep wearing mine, you’ll stretch it all out and then I can’t wear them. Not to mention I don’t have a hole for a tail.” Adjusting his rearview mirror, he smiled at them, “It’ll be much more fun than the doctors. Let’s go.”


	6. Buying Things & Marking Your Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally shop and things get a bit interesting during lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Update! Don't know when the next one will be though so just a warning

Standing against a rack of shirts, Joshua watched. Jeonghan seemed to be in his element. The hybrid flitted about the store, combing through the racks, picking out shirts, jeans, and jackets to try on. But Seungcheol, he looked a bit lost. The wolf hybrid stared at shirt, boring holes into it really. It was like he couldn’t decide if he liked it or if it offended him.

Joshua walked up to him, laying his hand flat on the shirt, pressing it into Seungcheol’s chest. “It looks nice.” He tilted his head, “Why are you giving it the evil eye?”

Seungcheol grimaced. “I feel unsure about,” he paused, “choosing.”

Joshua looked at him, waving his hand for him to keep going.

“I don’t have the same kind of attitude like Jeonghan when it comes to clothes,” he looked down, “it’s not like the facility gave us much else besides those uniforms of the same shirt and pants.”

Moving closer, Joshua gently pet one of his ears. “It’s ok. Just choose anything you find that might be interesting and try it on. If you like the way it looks you throw it in the buy pile. I’ll be here to watch you two.”

Seungcheol moved his head into Joshua’s petting hand. “All right.”

Twenty minutes later Joshua sat on the couch in front of the giant mirrors, waiting for Jeonghan and Seungcheol to come out. He hummed lightly, singing a song under his breath. He stopped as Seungcheol came out first.

The wolf hybrid came out in a tshirt and jeans. A nice casual look. Although, Joshua looked down at his legs, the pants were a little tight around the thighs. Seungcheol was certainly very muscled down there.

“You look great,” Joshua said, standing up to get a closer look. “The jeans though. Are they a bit tight?”

Seungcheol shook his head. “I like them like this. Less excess fabric,” he said, moving to check himself out in the mirror.

“Ok,” Joshua agreed. What was he to say? He liked his pants a bit baggy. “If you like the clothes put them in the buy pile and come out to show me something else.”

He nodded walking back into the fitting room.

A few seconds later Jeonghan came out. Decked out in a longline blazer, black jeans, a tshirt, a hat, and combat boots. He certainly had a flare for style. But when he came out to show Joshua, Jeonghan was blushing. It was a small pink of the cheeks but the jaguar hybrid was blushing.

Jeonghan turned to Joshua, asking, “Do I look ok?”

Joshua smiled at him. It seemed that Jeonghan was shy, afraid of what Joshua would think. “You look more than ok. You look amazing. Much more fashionable than my plain style.”

Beaming at Jeonghan took one last look at the mirror before going back into the fitting room.

From there the two of them paraded in front of Joshua the things they picked out, while Joshua pointed out things that didn’t go or things he thought weren’t that great on them.

At checkout Joshua almost wanted to wince as he saw the total. But he internally shook his head. Hybrids were expensive but he had money. It was just a different thing to use his money like this. But walking out with Jeonghan and Seungcheol in their new clothes, smiles on their faces was totally worth it.

“Who’s hungry?” He asked with a smile. “The café is nearby. You should meet the other workers. You might be working there one day.”

* * *

They dropped off the bags in car before Joshua took them to café that was joint business between their little group of friends. Soonyoung had one day just spouted it out while they were eating, announcing that he wanted to quit his job and just run a café or something. They laughed it off and hadn’t taken him seriously. Until a week later he came to them with a business plan and possible locations, fire in his eyes as he described the idea. Several months later they had bought a building and started renovations and then opened the place.

One cup at a Time was their little place. Soonyoung ran it most of the time with Wonwoo, Mingyu, and Joshua doing their regular jobs. They dropped by when they had the time, helping out or just getting free drinks and meals as part owner.

Joshua pushed the door open; the two hybrids following behind him. They sniffed a bit, acclimating to the smells of coffee, tea leaves, food, and unknown hybrids. Joshua waved to Soonyoung who was waiting tables. Sitting down at one of the corner tables, he smiled. It was relatively quiet in the café, which was nice since a few times that he had come in in the last few weeks it was so busy and loud. Good for business bad for his health.

“Shua! You’re here,” he said coming over. He looked at Jeonghan and Seungcheol who sat on either side of him, “And you brought the hybrids that Jun mentioned.” Soonyoung stuck out his hand, “I’m Kwon Soonyoung. Nice to meet you.”

Jeonghan shook his hand lightly. Soonyoung beamed at him before moving onto Seungcheol who nodded warily while shaking his hand.

“Here are some menus,” he said grabbing some from one of the nearby stands with napkins and straws. “I’ll send someone over to take your orders, I have to get back to the other customers for a bit. I’ll drop by to talk if I have time.” Soonyoung waved as he walked away.

“Shua?” Seungcheol asked.

Joshua, who opened his menu, nodded. “It’s a shortened version of my name. Shua is just cutting off the first two letters.”

“Can we call you that?” Jeonghan asked, trying to go for nonchalant but his eagerness filled his voice.

“Of course. I might take to calling you guys cute versions of your names too.” He winked at the two of them, “Like Hannie or Cheollie.” Joshua laughed to himself. “Oh. That’s really cute. Hmm,” he tapped at his lips, “Seungcheollie. Jeonghannie. Yea. I like it.”

The two of them made a face.

“I’m not a cute domestic hybrid,” Jeonghan protested.

“Wolves don’t come with cute nicknames,” Seungcheol said, defending his pride.

Joshua laughed at the two of them. “But you two were so cute at the doctor’s office earlier. You sure you won’t let me call you by those.” He smiled at the two of them, eyes wide, blinking innocently.

They melted. Seungcheol gave in first. Joshua was really too cute and it was bad for his heart. “Fine,” he said trying to sound pouty still.

Jeonghan was made of sterner stuff but he too melted at the sight of Joshua turning to him and looking at him from underneath his lashes, intentional or not, it looked like Joshua was seducing him to give in. “It’s ok,” he said quietly, staring at the picture Joshua made.

Joshua smiled at the two of them, ruffling their hair. “Yay.”

The two of them smiled back at him. He made it incredibly hard not to smile back.

“Go look at the menu. Pick out something you want to eat. That has some veggies,” he said, eyeing Jeonghan.

He made a small face but looked at the dishes that included a side vegetable of some sort.

Seungcheol simply nodded.

A waiter came. A new hybrid that Joshua had yet to meet since he didn’t frequent the café was it was outside of the area he worked in. He smiled at the rabbit hybrid as it placed three water glasses down at the table.

“What can I get for you today?” He asked smiling at them. Well more at Joshua it seemed.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol sniffed the air. Looking up they saw how the rabbit hybrid seemed to inch closer to Joshua as if trying to win his attention. He was in his mating season. They could smell it. And now he was trying to seduce what was theirs. They would teach him a thing or two about trying to take on two wild animal hybrids.

Eyes turning green Jeonghan started to, change, into a more animalistic form, his canines grew. He moved forward in front of Joshua, blocking him from view to growl at the rabbit hybrid. The rabbit yelped and jumped back, right into Seungcheol’s area. He too shifted a tad: eyes turning into the wolf’s, letting his claws extend outward as he snapped at the rabbit.

The rabbit hybrid looked like he was going to piss himself as two predators were after him.

Joshua blinked at first when Jeonghan moved in front of him. When he heard the rabbit hybrid yelp and Jeonghan growl he pulled at his shirt, trying to restrain him. But then Seungcheol started in on the harassment of the hybrid as well, drawing his attention away from restraining Jeonghan.

“Jeonghan! Seungcheol!” He snapped.

The two of them ignored him, still growling at the uppity little rabbit hybrid.

Lucky for the rabbit, Jun walked by. Seeing the situation, he simply ran up and grabbed the rabbit. When he pulled, the hybrid close he smelled the scent of heat. “Sorry Joshua hyung. Got to take him away before Jeonghan and Seungcheol eat him for encroaching on their territory.”

As Jun left with the trembling rabbit in his hands, Joshua heard Jun tsk and scold him,  “What were you thinking trying to get with someone who had two hybrids already, and while you were in heat? Are you stupid?”

He turned back to Jeonghan and Seungcheol, taken aback at just how wild they looked in their human forms but with their more animalistic features showing. The glow in Jeonghan’s green eyes were mesmerizing but the way he snapped his jaws. And Seungcheol with the ice blue eyes and claws that would rip into flesh. No. Joshua definitely shouldn’t forget what they could do.

He pulled at their ears, the human ones, jarring them out of their little display of possession. “What were you two thinking?” Joshua growled at them, pulling hard until he heard them yelp.

Jeonghan cried out, eyes turning brown again as the sudden sharp pain. “He was trying to seduce you. The damn rabbit’s heat was making him horny.”

“He wanted to have sex with you. We weren’t going to let that happen,” Seungcheol cried out as Joshua yanked again. He retracted his claws, scrabbling at Joshua’s hand on his ear. “Shua!”

“You’re mine,” they shouted over their pained cries.

“Shua please!” Jeonghan yelped.

Seungcheol whimpered.

Joshua decided that they had had enough of their little punishment and let go. “That doesn’t give you the right to threaten the poor thing. You should’ve just told him to back off.” He paused. “Wait. What am I saying? I would’ve told him to back off myself. You two didn’t need to do that little display of power.” Joshua huffed, looking away from them.

They whined.

“I’m sorry,” Jeonghan said, pushing his head into Joshua’s shoulder trying to get his attention. He tried to take Joshua’s hand but Joshua moved it away.

Seungcheol grabbed Joshua’s other hand successfully and placed it on his head but Joshua finger flicked his wolf ear, moving it away. Seungcheol grabbed onto his arm, moving into it trying to get close.

The two of them continued to whine at Joshua who ignored them for five minutes until he thought the whining was sounding rather pathetic. Looking down at them he asked, “Are you two sorry?”

They nodded. They were lying of course but Joshua didn’t need to know that. They were only sorry that they had gotten caught.

Together they said, “Shua we’re sorry.”

Joshua nodded. “Ok.” But he was still a bit cold to them.

“Joshua?” Jeonghan said, voice sounding rather sad. “M’sorry.”

“Me too,” Seungcheol added.

Sighing Joshua closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe he was going to do this. But they sounded so sad. Turning he kissed Seungcheol on the head, then he moved to the other side dropping a kiss on Jeonghan’s head as well. “I get it. Don’t do it again.”

They nodded, hiding smiles. Again, they lied though. They’d totally do it again.

* * *

After a thankfully quiet lunch, the three of them left the café, Jun waving goodbye with a knowing smirk on his face. The three of them walked down the row of stores, stopping into a few, browsing and picking a thing or two out.

As they continued their way to the parking garage, Joshua stopped as he saw Jeonghan and Seungcheol looking at a display of collars in a window. “Do you two want to go in?” he asked softy.

Startled Seungcheol said, “But I thought you didn’t like the idea of things like this. Since it’s just a show of ownership,” trailing off his tail no longer wagging.

“If you two want one then it’s fine. I mean you’re by no means obligated to wear one at all, but if it’ll make you two feel like you belong then I’m ok with it.”

They nodded enthusiastically. Smiling Joshua gestured into the store, “Go on then. Let’s have a look.”

Together the three of them went inside. They were greeted, “Welcome.”

Joshua let the two of them browse as he took a cursory look around. It was a hybrid specialty store, catering to hybrids and their various needs. A small clothing sections, books, toys, medicine. A little bit of everything. But the only thing that Seungcheol and Jeonghan were interested in were the collars. He smiled at their wonder, being startled by a voice.

“Welcome. Were you looking for something in particular?”

It was a hybrid. A tabby cat. From the looks of it, the owner of the store.

“Oh no. I’m just waiting for them to pick out something,” Joshua said waving at Jeonghan and Seungcheol. “They wanted to come in and see. I’ll be happy if they find something.”

“Oh. Let me help then. Why don’t you come join us?” with a toothy grin on her face.

Joshua walked over looking down at the display that the two of them were browsing.

“Did you find something you liked yet?” He asked Jeonghan.

Jeonghan gave him a shy look. A first since the first store they stopped in at. “That one,” he whispered pointing to a bejeweled thing.

No doubt pricy but the colors would look amazing on Jeonghan.

“Can we see that?” Joshua said pointing at it. Black calfskin leather studded with some of the bluest sapphires he’d seen. Which was likely true since he didn’t actually like jewelry himself and rarely ventured into stores that sold them.

The owner took it out of the display and placed it on a white background. “Isn’t it amazing? And with coloring like that it’d only compliment you further,” she said to Jeonghan. “Would you like to try it on?”

Joshua nodded encouragingly at Jeonghan who seemed apprehensive.

“Can you put it on Shua?”

“Of course,” he replied. Picking it up, he gently laid it against his neck as Jeonghan bent his head down for him. Joshua buckled it into place, admiring the black against Jeonghan’s pale skin dotted with rosettes. “It looks great. Do you want it?”

Jeonghan looked at Joshua who smiled at him with such gentleness and appreciation. Turning to the mirror the cat hybrid pushed towards him, he stared at his reflection, admiring how it looked and laid on his neck. “Can I?”

Joshua placed a hand on his arm. “If it’s what you want then yes, you can have it.”

“Any engravings or extras?” the owner asked, closing the display, knowing she just made a very expensive sale.

“No. I think the collar will be fine on its own.” Joshua noticed that Jeonghan’s eyes were caught on another display of jewelry, “Go on, have a look.”

Jeonghan scurried towards it admiring the shiny baubles.

“Shall I ring you up?”

“Not yet. I think Seungcheol is still looking and Jeonghan no doubt might want something else as well.” He laughed to himself, for a cat hybrid Jeonghan acted more like a magpie at times, eyes darting to shiny things.

“Such a generous owner,” she said, most likely seeing dollar signs as she looked at Joshua.

He moved over to Seungcheol. “Find anything?”

Seungcheol stared hard at a black collar with a chain interwoven into it. On closer inspection, the chain was studded with tiny diamonds around the center links.

Joshua pointed at it silently. The owner slid in her key and took it out placing it on the mat.

“Go on,” Joshua said. Seungcheol continued to stare.

Joshua picked it up, buckling it into place as Seungcheol bared his neck to him. Smiling, Joshua moved Seungcheol over to the mirror that the owner so nicely brought over. “You look very handsome,” he said, ruffling Seungcheol’s ear. “Is that the one?”

The wolf nodded silently, touching it in a gentle manner.

Honestly the two of them had the cutest reactions to having a collar. Jeonghan walked back over to them.

“I think there’s something that you should get for yourself Shua.” The look on Jeonghan’s face was quite ecstatic to say the least.

Joshua followed him curiously, Seungcheol doing the same. Jeonghan pointed at something, his finger not quite hitting the glass. “Considering our collars, it’s like a matching set,” he said with a grin, flashing his teeth.

Following his finger, Joshua saw a leather cord necklace, the pendant though was interesting. Half cat half wolf, made of sapphires and diamonds. How fitting.

“This piece,” the owner said, “came to us from an independent jeweler. He said he had been inspired by something he had recently seen. Perhaps something similar to the two of you,” she remarked with a knowing smile. “Shall I take it out?”

Joshua shook his head. “I can’t wear jewelry on the job. As nice as it is there’s no use for it. It’d be a waste. Just their collars today.”

Jeonghan’s face fell. “Aww. Why not?”

Joshua patted him on the back of his head. “I can’t have things smacking patients in the face or diamonds falling into their bodies when I’m doing surgery. Earrings I might’ve considered.” He chuckled as the hybrid’s lips puckered exaggeratedly in a pout. “Maybe next time I’ll get something for myself ok?”

Jeonghan reluctantly nodded. The two of them followed Joshua as he went to the register and swiped his credit card, not even blinking at the total.

The owner of the store handed him a bag with two jewelry boxes for the collars. “Have a nice day and please do come back. We have new inventory in every month. Perhaps next month you’ll see something that catches your fancy.”

Joshua smiled politely. “Of course. Thank you.” He turned to leave, Jeonghan grabbing the bag and Joshua’s open hand, Seungcheol grabbing the other. The three of them walked out of the store hand in hand.


	7. School Days part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua worries like a mother hen and they go off to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks have passed since Joshua has bought them.
> 
> And while I can see that people like the story with the amount of kudos it'd be nice to hear back from some readers about how they feel about the story progressing like this, or details they liked or questions that they might have if I didn't explain it well enough. Even future questions. Last update was very quiet. Like super quiet, discouraging quiet actually.

Joshua woke up early, crawling out from Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s arms. They were really clingy. Joshua had woken up to having Jeonghan’s chin on his head, his arm around his waist, and the jaguar’s tail curled around his calf. Seungcheol buried his head into the small of Joshua’s back, his tail wrapped around Joshua’s ankle, and his hands around Joshua’s stomach.

The two of them, sensing as if Joshua was no longer in between them rolled away from the middle, each facing one side of his room. He watched them and sighed. He should really make them sleep in their own rooms again. He was being too soft on them by letting them sleep in his bed. No more after today, they needed to gain some space and get used to being on their own. Yawning he grabbed his things and went into one of the hallway bathrooms.

Today was a special day. Honestly, he felt a bit like a mother wanting her children to do well and worrying over them. Today he was sending Jeonghan and Seungcheol off to school. He had to thank Wonwoo and Jun for knowing about these places. It made trusting that they’d get the type of education he wanted them to have easier.

Maybe he was going a bit overboard but it was too late. He was already awake. Joshua might as well. Gurgling the last of the water he spat into the sink, smiling as his reflection as he looked up. He patted himself on the cheeks. Time to make some lunch boxes.

* * *

Joshua lightly seared some beef steaks, making sure to keep it on the rare side. Even if staring at the blood seeping made him a bit squeamish. He never liked his meat that bloody. Quickly taking it off the grill he set it down in the lunch box packaging he bought for them on his way home from work last week. Bigger in size than his own lunch box but the evidence showed itself with just how much the two of them consumed. His weekly grocery bills went up a bit. Nothing that fazed him but it startled him slightly. Joshua had gotten so used to living alone and barely being at home to eat his own cooking that he forgot where his cooking pots and utensils even were.

He moved onto packing the rice and setting the veggie stir fry in place. No matter how Jeonghan pouted, veggies were introduced into his diet and he ate them, seemingly only to please Joshua. But as long as he ate them Joshua didn’t care why.

Staring at the lunch box he wondered if they would like dessert. Immediately he hung his head. Joshua was thinking too much like a mother. Or as his friends might say a wife. But he cared about them and if they would be hungry, not like an owner but as a friend, and no matter what Soonyoung wanted to insinuate after that incident with the rabbit hybrid at the café; Joshua wasn’t interested in them that way.

Joshua shuffled to the cupboards; he took out two bags of honey chips and some choco pies. While he knew that Jeonghan didn’t have much of a sweet tooth, he thought the slight saltiness of the chips would even out the sweet honey taste. And some choco pies to trade maybe if he didn’t want them. Or give them to Jun perhaps. Seungcheol wasn’t as picky and would likely eat all that Joshua had prepared. Lastly, he grabbed a water bottle and a bottle of orange juice for them.

Carefully he wrapped them up and put them inside their bags for school. Joshua turned away from the sight of them. Things were turning too domestic for his taste.

He set off making breakfast for all of them.

* * *

Turning off the stove, he twisted his upper body, grabbing the oven mitts. Joshua put them on, carefully taking the pot of soup off the stove to put it down on the silicon mat protecting his table. He took them off putting them back on the hook.

Joshua knew that the smell of food would bring them down the stairs in a few minutes. Then again, he was surprised that all the noise he made while cooking didn’t wake them up at all.

He snickered. He tried to imagine how they would react if the two of them rolled over to face each other and find Joshua no longer in the middle. Laughing out loud, he crouched down, holding the table. The look of horror on their faces would be so funny. And then the indignant noises followed by outraged accusations of one of them deliberately moving over into the other’s space and then the yelling. Jeonghan and Seungcheol were so childish at times.

Some days it was like he was raising children instead of cohabitating with them. Big oversized children who had tails, ears, and overly touchy hands. The amount of times Jeonghan and Seungcheol curled themselves around him, each picking their own spot on his body. Or the times they whined at him to pet them. It was weird at first. But just a few weeks and he was used to them being in his personal space. That was a sobering thought.

Slowly Joshua got up from his positon on the floor, the laughter all gone.

“Shua,” Jeonghan said, slowly making his way into the kitchen, “what’re you doing?”

Joshua smiled at him. “I made breakfast Jeonghannie. Go brush your teeth and we can eat together.” Joshua looked around. “Is Seungcheol awake?”

Yawning Jeonghan nodded. “He’s buried in the blankets but he’s up.”

“Good. Can you get him from the blankets? Without fighting please,” Joshua said.

Jeonghan pulled a face. “Sure. Only for you Shua.”

“Thanks,” Joshua said, going up to Jeonghan to lightly scratch his ear. “Now go get ready. Today’s your first day of school.”

“Un.”

* * *

While they ate, Joshua asked, “Are you two excited for today?”

They both shrugged.

“Learning might be fun,” Seungcheol said, munching on his kimchi.

Joshua nodded as he spooned some soup into his mouth. Swallowing he added, “And then learning about the café so maybe you two can work there if you want. And maybe learn how to cook so you can cook for me.” He smiled at them. “I can’t keep cooking forever and take out isn’t good either.”

“But I like it when you cook for us,” Jeonghan whined.

Laughing Joshua nodded. “Yea, but I’d like to taste your cooking too. Imagine the look on my face when I eat something you cook and it’s tasty.”

“Rewards,” Seungcheol mumbled around his spoon.

“Hmm?” Joshua said, turning to face him.

He took the spoon out of his mouth. “Will there be rewards if we do well?”

Joshua smiled at them. He was about to say something really corny and dumb but why not. “The smile on my pretty face isn’t enough incentive?”

“Kisses would be nice too though,” Jeonghan pointed out. “We see a smile on your face a lot of times and it really is pretty but kisses. You don’t kiss us that much.”

Seungcheol nodded.

They were lacking in kisses and they wanted more.

Joshua considered their request. On one hand, it would encourage them to take the learning seriously instead of being lazy and only learning cashier work only, but on the other hand it could take their relationship to places he didn’t want to take it.

He knew they were pushing for a more intimate one. Lovers, they wanted to be his lovers. And Joshua didn’t want to force that sort of relationship. He was unsure of where they stood in his heart and if the two of them only loved him out of some weird obligation. He didn’t want to know.

Making a show of thinking, he put his chin into his hand, fingers running over his lips, something his friends said he did a lot when he wasn’t paying attention. And as Soonyoung said, “Sexy Shua. It’s sexual looking hyung.”

And it was. That little move had Jeonghan and Seungcheol staring at that finger, a little bit jealous. Then the finger movement had them staring at his lips in hunger. What they wouldn’t give to be able to kiss him on the lips, to feel them on their bodies, to see Joshua’s lips wrapped around their cock. Ugh. He was dangerous and he didn’t even know it.

“Hmmm. Well I guess,” Joshua began, “for every ten good meals I’ll give you a kiss.”

“Really?!” The both of them dropped their utensils and practically leaped across the breakfast nook, faces a lit with excitement.

“On the forehead,” Joshua said with a little smirk.

Immediately Jeonghan’s face fell and he pulled his lips flat before pulling them into a pout. Seungcheol just straight went into a pout, pursing his lips so much it scrunched up his eyes.

“That’s not fair,” Jeonghan mumbled. “It’s hard to cook. At least a kiss on the lips.”

“Yea. It’s only fair for you to kiss us on the lips. Doesn’t even have to be a long peck. Just on the lips,” Seungcheol said through his pursed lips.

Joshua smiled behind his hand as he watched their ears droop and lie flat on their heads. It was cute. Wrong of him but they were rather cute like this. He let out a huge sigh, making a show of being exasperated. “Ok. A kiss on the lips.”

Both of them perked up. Tails at attention and ears high.

“At my discretion,” Joshua added.

They nodded.

“Of course,” Jeonghan said.

“As long as we get kisses,” Seungcheol said agreeing.

Joshua got up, gathering the bowls. “Go get dressed. You two are going to be late if we don’t’ leave soon.”

They nodded, going back up the stairs, but not before giving Joshua an affectionate nuzzle.

Chuckling Joshua placed the bowls in the sink, stuck the unfinished soup in the fridge and put the other side dishes away. He had to get dressed and get to work too.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t drive them to school for the foreseeable future as his workplace was a bit too far and he’d be late. Wonwoo generously said that he could drive Seungcheol and Jeonghan for him, with Joshua picking them up from if his shift ended at the right times.

Jun had the lovely job of showing the new hybrids how to use the subway and bus system to get to school, the café, and then home if needed.

Joshua passed their rooms, going to change. Today was a button up and tie day. Not so much a surgery one. It was filled with consultations and check ups. He stuffed his shirt into his pants and swiftly tied his tie, nodding at the picture he made in the mirror. Grabbing his doctor’s coat and bag he left his room and knocked on Seungcheol’s and Jeonghan’s. “Let’s go. Wonwoo and Jun should be here soon.”

He heard quiet Ok’s and he bounded down the stairs. Joshua rifled through their bags once more to check that everything was there. Hearing them come down he looked up, nodding in approval at their outfits. Simple but clean. He opened his mouth to ask them about their wallets, ID’s, and spending money until his eyes caught their collars.

“You’re going to wear them?”

They looked at him, confused.

Making a motion around his neck he said, “The collars. I thought you’d want to take them off. Since other hybrids might act out in either jealousy or show too much interest in you two.”

Jeonghan shook his head. “Let them. I know how to fight.”

Joshua frowned. “Don’t start things now. I don’t want you two getting in trouble.”

“If they want to start things,” Jeonghan shrugged, “I can finish them. I won’t hide this.” He fingered the sapphire collar. “You bought it for me. It’s a symbol of—“

Seungcheol cut him off, “A symbol of our connection. It’s a link between us and you. And we won’t take it off.”

Joshua looked between the two of them, his heart melting a bit. “Ok. Just be careful. They might get jealous over the extravagance. Or make come ons for potential mating.”

Both of them made a disgusted face. The only person they wanted to mate with was right in front of them and he didn’t even acknowledge the hints.

The doorbell rang.

“That’s Jun and Wonwoo now. Let’s go.” Joshua grabbed his lunch bag and watched as Jeonghan and Seungcheol took their bags, slinging it over their shoulder. Together they walked to the foyer, putting on their shoes before opening the door to greet Jun with a smile.

“Ready for school?” The fox asked with a grin.

“Take care of them for me ok Jun,” Joshua said.

Saluting Joshua he answered, “Aye aye doctor.” He turned to them, “Let’s go. Joshua can pick you two up later.”

He waved bye to them as they got into Wonwoo’s car. Wonwoo gave him a cheeky salute, a lot like Jun did, before he drove out the gate.

Joshua sighed at his antics before going to his own garage and getting into his car as well. Turning on the car ignition he hoped that they would be ok and nothing would happen.

* * *

They watched as Jun kissed Wonwoo goodbye, Jeonghan making a light retching noise off to the side.

Jun ribbed at him, “I don’t make noises when you make googly eyes at Joshua.”

“We don’t actually get to kiss him,” Jeonghan pointed out, with Seungcheol nodding, “so it’s a moot point. No physical affection.”

“But he gives you head pats and rubs,” Jun countered.

“No affection like you two though,” Seungcheol said, pulling a sad face.

Jun gave them a sad look. “You two will get there.”

“Hyung!”

They turned. Minghao leaped out of Mingyu’s car, waving goodbye to him as he practically skipped to the trio.

“Hey HaoHao,” Jun said with a smirk, running his hands over his hair.

Minghao smacked his hand in retaliation, smiling at the fox’s little pained ow. “Told you not to call me that.” He looked at them, “Wait are we waiting for. Let’s go.”

“Someone is excited for school,” Seungcheol said with a smile.

“It’ll be the first time I’ll get to learn actual Korean in a school setting and not just speaking like I did at the facility,” Minghao said, his tail waving excitedly.

“I think we’re in different classes for the most part. Maybe a few overlapping ones,” Jun remarked as they walked further into the building. “But let’s see once we get your schedules.”

“How long is a school day?” Jeonghan asked. “I wasn’t really paying attention when we got the tour with Shua.”

“About seven hours, including lunch time and a bit of break. Once you guys get through the lower level stuff you can take the harder classes and then it’ll be shorter depending on how many things you take at once,” Jun explained. “Like I’m taking upper level Korean literature right now and it runs for about two hours every other day.”

They nodded.

“Lunch is held in the cafeteria, the open space they made in the middle of the school, or in classrooms. So there’s some space to roam if you can’t take being around other hybrids that long.” Jun eyed Jeonghan’s and Seungcheol’s collars, “Shiny. You didn’t take it off?”

“No,” Jeonghan said, touching it with his fingers. “It’s not against the rules.”

“It isn’t. But other hybrids have been known to get into fights over how much their owner loves them depending on how much they cost,” Jun said with a scoff. “The jealous things. Not to mention since you three are wild hybrid types no doubt the other wild hybrid types will try to size you up.”

“We aren’t worried about that,” Seungcheol said. “Shua said not to get into trouble, but if trouble comes our way…”

Jeonghan flashed his fangs. “We weren’t the fighters of the facility for just being wild after all.”

Jun shook his head. “As long as Joshua doesn’t go berserk.” He turned to Minghao, “And you?”

Minghao shook his head. “I’m not a pushover. But I won’t start anything either.” His collar was a more simpler design, studs along a black thick leather band, with small diamonds twinkling in the light.

Jun smiled, showing his own fangs. “Well I didn’t either when I came here but there are some annoying hybrids who will try some things.”

“They better not if they know what’s good for them,” Jeonghan growled.

“This will be fun,” Jun remarked.

“We’ll have to keep it hush hush from Shua and the school no doubt,” Seungcheol said.

Minghao nodded. “Mingyu wouldn’t be happy with me either.”

Laughing Jun said, “As long as we don’t cause a huge ruckus we’ll be fine. The administration knows that sometimes things happen but as long as blood isn’t spilled or people aren’t bullied or hurt they’ll let it slide.”

They nodded with Jun’s words. Hopefully the day would go along quietly and before they would know it they would be back home basking in Joshua’s attention.


	8. School Days: Here be Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about being a long time since I updated this. But it was harder than normal for this one. And the fact that i was fuck shit busy for prep for chinese new year. Enjoy. next update will be...who knows.

Jun led them to the administration office. “Here’s where I drop you guys off. I’ll call you later during lunch to find out where you guys are. Cool?”

Minghao nodded. Jeonghan and Seungcheol let out sounds of assent. Jun grinned back at them before going off the class. “See you three later.”

A woman got up from her seat behind the desk. “Hello. You three must be our new students. I’m Ms. Song. I have your schedules here.” She picked up three papers off her desk. “Minghao?”

Minghao raised his hand. She smiled and handed it to him.

“Jeonghan?”

Jeonghan held out his hand. Ms. Park laid it on his palm.

“And you must be Seungcheol then,” she said. She held it out, letting him take it.

“For now, you three have the same classes. If it looks like the classes are too easy for you, you will get moved into more challenging classes. If you don’t remember from the tour if you decided to go through one the school doesn’t have a bell system as you all are hybrids as are some of the staff. We know that it can be quite sensitive. So digital clocks are everywhere. For the elementary, middle school, and high school division teachers rotate into your classes. For the more advanced courses we have different lecture rooms on different floors.” She got up. “I’ll show you to your class. You are on the third floor with the high school division for now. Let’s go.”

The three of them followed her taking a look around the school. It was well maintained and looked relatively new. Then again considering that coming here wasn’t free, it better be well maintained.

“Here we are.” She slid the door open and peeked in. The teacher came over and nodded. She turned to them. “This is where I leave you. Have a good first day. If you have any questions about the school, come see me.” She nodded to them and walked away.

Gesturing into the room the teacher said, “I’m Mr. Kim. Come in. We can start with introductions and then get back to class.”

The three of them walked in, noticing that the class was mostly domestic hybrid breeds. Nothing so wild in the bunch. Which was a good thing. No one would try to fight them for so called dominance over the class. They had no interest in fighting to be top dog. They didn’t even want to be. Instinct or not it was tiring to take care of people. To Jeonghan and Seungcheol, Joshua was the most important at this point. Minghao only had Mingyu in mind as well. Their beloved first followed by their friends.

“Class, we have three new students today. While we don’t know how long they’ll be here please welcome them with open arms.” He gave them the go ahead. “Please introduce yourselves.”

Jeonghan gave Seungcheol a little shove, making the wolf go first. He flashed a small snarl back at Jeonghan before turning to the class. He bowed. “I’m Choi Seungcheol. Nice to meet you.”

Stepping forward Jeonghan gave them all a smile. “Yoon Jeonghan. Please take of me,” bowing as well.

“Xu Minghao. Let’s get along well.”

“Wonderful,” Mr. Kim clapped lightly. He stared into the seats. “There’s only one empty seatmate…” he said trailing off. Minghao, you can sit with Jiyeon. Jiyeon raise your hand.” A cat hybrid with white ears raised her slim arm.

“Peter move one seat back. Seungcheol you can join him and Jeonghan you can take Peter’s seat and sit next to Yewon.” A dog hybrid took his things and moved, leaving space next to what looked like a hamster hybrid.

The three of them moved. Mr. Kim went over to the side shelf grabbing books for them. “Here’s the books for the high school division.” He walked back to the front taking up his marker again. “Now let’s get back to learning about the Korean language.”

* * *

Jeonghan let out a small yawn as Mr. Kim packed up his thing and waved goodbye to them. They had a ten minute break before the next teacher who was apparently going to teach them math, if the schedule was anything to go by.

Minghao got up and moved, grabbing an empty chair to put it near Seungcheol’s. He let out a small whine and buried his head onto Seungcheol’s wide shoulders. “Sooo tired.”

He laughed. “Mingyu keep you up?”

“He woke me up early. He was eagerly making me breakfast and lunch and it was noisy.”

Jeonghan turned around noticing that Minghao’s ears were slightly red though. Smirking he said, “You didn’t answer his question. Mingyu keep you up?”

Minghao gave him an answering glare, his tail twitching. “Just because you two don’t get any doesn’t mean you have to tease me.”

Pulling a face Jeonghan replied, “Just because we aren’t getting any Joshua doesn’t mean you get to say anything back. We’re your hyungs.”

He stuck out his tongue. “You started it.”

“We’re working on it,” Seungcheol said.

Jeonghan pasted a smile on his face. “We have listeners.”

The other students were turned to them. They were curious it seemed. Ears at attention trying to listen in. Bodies angled towards them.

Flashing them a smile the braver ones came up.

“How tall are you?” A bossy rabbit hybrid asked.

“Mari,” her fellow rabbit hissed.

“We want to know,” she said with a shrug.

“We’re off the market,” Jeonghan answered back. “But. Me and him,” he said pointing between himself and Seungcheol, “we’re 178 cm.”

“179 cm,” Minghao said. “Also taken.”

A few of the cat hybrids’ tails fell. Minghao said nothing in response, playing with his nails, disinterested in their reactions. Kim Mingyu was the only person he needed.

Putting a more vicious smile on his face Jeonghan added. “We have no interest in finding mating partners if that’s what you’re looking for. Our eyes are on someone.”

A cat hybrid who stood up had a lot of guts as he didn’t sit down as Jeonghan said all of this. “Well who says one of us can’t turn your eye?”

Jeonghan smirked. “Listen, you poor attempt at a high class cat hybrid,” he paused for effect as several of the other hybrids gasped.

One of them even muttered, “Finally. Someone is taking down Sungwoo. The prissy cat.”

The cat hybrid, who was apparently named Sungwoo didn’t even twitch his ears, but his face turned red.

Continuing Jeonghan said, “You’re nowhere near the level of the person we’re watching. If I were to compare you two to candles that are lit; he’s the brightest and strongest flame. You. You’re not even lit.”

Sungwoo colored even further, his tail standing on end.

Some of the others snickered in the back. They clearly were liking how he was being taken down. And considering the haughty look on his face, no doubt he thought he was the best hybrid in the whole class.

Snarling, pitifully, in Seungcheol’s opinion, he said, “Well I bet that person is ugly as hell. I haven’t met anyone who’s better than me.”

A dog hybrid snorted in the back, coughing out, “Narcissist.”

Seungcheol stood up as Jeonghan leaned forwards and flashed fang. “You better back off kitty. We said we weren’t interested. Talk bad about him again and we’ll make sure your so called pretty face isn’t so pretty anymore.” He held up a hand, extending his claws. “Got it?”

Sungwoo gulped visibly as his ears fell in fear. He took several steps back.

“We want a verbal answer,” Jeonghan growled. “Did you get it?”

“Yes,” he whispered, the fear laced in his voice clear as the night sky.

“Good.” Seungcheol sat back down ignoring the rest of the students, retracting his claws.

Jeonghan looked at him and nodded. The only thing that ever had them in agreement most of the time was Joshua. They wouldn’t let anyone say anything bad about him.

The other hybrids whispered, either in glee over Sungwoo being knocked down several pegs or over their little display of power. It didn’t matter since the next teacher came into the room ready to teach.

* * *

The rest of the subjects passed by uneventfully. The domestic hybrids got the warning and stayed away. Half of them had mating expectations but as they shot them down and threatened to kill one of them they knew better than to try. The other half was too afraid now to try and be friendly with them.

A pair of familiar fox ears popped in the door. “There you three are,” Jun said. He tilted his head out. “Let’s go eat lunch outside. Being cooped up inside half of the day is getting to me.” He gave a little smile as he saw some of their classmates’ fearful look.

Grabbing their lunches, knowing that their belongings would be fine since their classmates were quaking in fear. If something of theirs went missing, well a few chunks from a few hybrids would go missing as well.

Walking out of the classroom Jun wrapped his arm around Seungcheol and Minghao, his arm not quite reaching over to Jeonghan. “You have to tell me what you three did. Those other hybrids were practically pissing themselves. Some of them look mighty disappointed too. But mostly afraid.”

Jeonghan snorted. “One of them tried to come onto us even after we said we weren’t interested. He decided to give us his opinion on how he was the best looking thing on two legs.” Jeonghan’s tail lashed out in mild anger still. How dare he compare himself to Joshua’s beauty? He scoffed internally.

“We set him straight,” Seungcheol added. “I guess that scared them all off.”

Minghao nodded. “Obviously. The show of claw and flash of fang made them nearly pee in fear. I guess they don’t see wild hybrids often.”

“Hmmm,” Jun nodded. “Well someone had a death wish it seems.” He turned to Minghao. “Most hybrids stay together for classes and all and then continue onto the next set. So this class probably hasn’t seen wild ones yet. And no doubt since they’re out of the facility now they’re used to having someone be top dog in the class but now it looks like you three just toppled it.”

“Troublesome,” Jeonghan yawned. “We have bigger things to worry about.”

Smirking Minghao slyly said, “We know. Getting Joshua hyung to be your lover.”

Jeonghan moved his hand and flicked Minghao on the ear.

The leopard flinched and snarled weakly back. “Just stating the truth.”

Jun laughed. “You two will get there. Eventually. Joshua hyung is a tough nut to crack but I think he’s grown to like you two a lot.” Nodding to himself Jun continued, “He takes care of you two really well and he’s actually more attentive I guess to his own health now too.”

“Now?” Seungcheol questioned.

“He didn’t really have anyone before and so he would work and overwork himself sometimes thanks to the fact that he’s one of the biggest names in heart surgery and he’s called on a lot for certain types of clients in his hospital and all.”

“We’ll take care of him,” Jeonghan said.

Jun smirked. “Got to learn how to cook and all first. But we can tell. He’s been looking much healthier and there’s a glow about him now.” Jun led them to the open courtyard that was currently filled with quite a few other hybrids. “Here we are. Open seating area for lunch and break. Let’s grab a table and eat.”

They moved around until Minghao spotted a table in the corner of the area underneath the giant tree. Sitting down they compared lunches.

“Mingyu went all out,” Jun said with a pout. “Wonwoo can’t cook well so I have to prepare our meals. I still can’t get to Mingyu’s level yet,” he said as he speared an octopus sausage from Minghao’s box.

Minghao tried to steal it back but Jun popped it into his mouth. Smiling he turned to Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s. “Well well. Would you look at that?”

Their lunch had a rather massive steak that practically mooed with how red it still was. Just to their liking. No doubt it made Joshua squirm with how rare it was. They had a layer of rice and sections of sides. Vegetable sides if Jeonghan’s face were anything to go by. But he’d eat them to make Joshua happy. And one more layer of small sides and fruit for dessert.

“Joshua went all out here too. You’re all lucky. After I learned how to cook I took over and made our food lest I let Wonwoo accidentally poison the both of us.” He put his chin in his palm. “I’m sort of jealous now.”

Jeonghan shuddered as he popped into his mouth the sprig of stir fried broccoli. “Well at least Wonwoo has sex with you. Joshua still won’t.”

Seungcheol nodded as he stabbed his steak. “It’s frustrating.”

Both Jun and Minghao laughed.

“Well maybe Joshua hyung will reward you once he hears that you two did well on your first day of school,” Minghao said cheekily, sticking his tongue out at them. Payback for the Mingyu digs earlier.

Jun’s eyes turned a little sharp. “Spoke a little too soon HaoHao. Looks like we’ve got company coming our way.” His tail swished. “Interesting company.”

Seungcheol and Jeonghan turned their heads. Coming towards them was a panther hybrid flanked by a small band of wild hybrids. Jeonghan made out what looked to be another cheetah and a leopard like Minghao. Seungcheol noted the hyena and what looked to be a gazelle. Odd choice of predators and prey.

“Guess we’ll just have to disappoint Shua today then,” Jeonghan drawled. “Looks like they want to fight.”

Growling Seungcheol said, “Well, what Shua doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

Minghao nodded. “True. As long as we don’t go home covered in bruises.”

“Got to hide the evidence,” Jun added.

* * *

Sitting down at the table that Seokmin had commandeered in the cafeteria Joshua wondered how Jeonghan and Seungcheol were faring for their first day. If they were helping herd Minghao along or was Jun doing all the herding. He sighed. Hopefully he’d come home and they’d be sitting on the couch waiting for him, smiles on their faces.


	9. School Days: Spilled Lunchboxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed an increasing trend to when I post things or when I update. Lots of views/readers/subscribers about five comments. And the thing is that the comments are from the same people which I love to death since they actually give me comments. I wonder a lot lately if the people reading my stuff even enjoy it since they don't seem to tell me. I've been busy so I haven't had as much time to write but I've had time. I just haven't because the silence on my updates is upsetting. I get if people are frightened but you can't expect me to keep updating for what looks to be almost no one since I don't get feedback. I don't have to keep writing to share. I spend time writing to share these stories and I share them because I know people enjoy it. Yet a lot of you don't seem to tell me that. I'm nearing the point where I feel like I should just finish what I can and then stop writing. Or just stop it all as it is. I give you my time and my work and all I ask is for a bit of yours and a few words. :/

They waited for the group of hybrids to approach their table, making sure to keep calm instead of letting their hackles rise. They would need to be ready if things got ugly.

The panther approached first. “New students?” He asked with a smile.

A fake one. Jeonghan could spot a fake smile miles away. With the corners of his eyes he noted how the other hybrids either looked away or shook their heads. This must be a regular occurrence then. This panther sizing the wild hybrids up and no doubt using a show of power if necessary to show who was top hybrid.

The domestic hybrids stayed away like their lives depended on it. This guy had a smug air about him. More so than his friends did. If wanted to start something, well Jeonghan had lots of experience fighting. He only stopped a couple of weeks ago too.

He drawled, “Obviously.” Jeonghan shot him a smirk, putting his chin in his open palm. Making sure to convey to the panther that he was being stupid and ever so transparent.

“Now now Jeonghan,” Jun said, adding some fuel to the fire. “I guess Kwangjin here didn’t realize that you guys are some new faces.” He snickered, fox ears going up in mirth. “I guess his eyesight is going.”

Kwangjin’s face twitched. “What was that Junhui?” His tail lashed out, causing the cheetah hybrid to move forward. Kwangjin turned his head a bit and snarled at him, making him take those steps backwards.

The panther clearly didn’t have a hold on his temper if he got angry over a small thing like that. Jeonghan mentally wrote it down. Using your opponent’s anger against them was a great asset.

The fox hybrid grinned. “You didn’t hear me? Should I repeat what I said? I guess your hearing is going too.”

Minghao snickered behind his hand, laying his head on Jun’s shoulder. This panther was a riot, thinking he was king of the school.

Snarling he moved quickly, smashing his hand down on the table, rattling their lunch boxes. The other hybrids near them flinched at the sound; the ones more sensitive to noises anyhow. The ones who knew what was coming started inching away from them. They didn’t want to get caught up in what was bound to happen.

In the panther’s anger, one lunchbox toppled. Jeonghan’s to be exact. The lunch that Joshua painstakingly made, with love, for him, hit the grassy floor. He stared at it, his body still. Blinking he couldn’t quite get the full picture of his food on the floor. The panther’s angry words filtered into his ears but they didn’t linger. Not when he felt a surge of anger. Joshua’s hard work and love was splattered across the floor; it was supposed to be in his stomach and he’d show an empty lunchbox to Joshua so the man would smile at him and blush a bit asking if it was tasty. Now he couldn’t even do that.

Jeonghan got up from his seat. Ignoring the minor snarling and the smirk playing on Jun’s face, he grabbed Kwangjin. Silently Jeonghan took him by his shirt collar and threw Kwangjin away from their table.

“What the fuck was that?!” The panther got up before his little cronies could flock around him like hovering mothers with their children. Flashing fang he asked, “You want to fight kitty?”

Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan before looking down at the floor. He stayed seated. Jeonghan wanted revenge and in all honesty, he would’ve too if it was his lunch on the floor. Anything from Joshua that was meant for them was the world. The panther hybrid was going to get the rug pulled up from underneath him. Jeonghan was fierce and dirty fighter. Seungcheol would know.

“This is like the pot calling the kettle black” Jeonghan growled back, “Except you’re the kitty. I’m a jaguar.”

He spat back at Jeonghan. “You want to fight then? Feeling brave?” The panther hybrid looked at the floor. Simpering he said, “Oh. Is the little kitty sad that his lunch is on the floor?” A smirk formed on his face. “Not like it was anything special from the looks of it.”

Seungcheol whistled low. Jun shook his head, an evil smiling forming on his face. Minghao smiled happily.

Jeonghan’s mouth curled into a smile, one that spoke of pain and unimaginable bad things. “You know,” he said taking off his shirt and throwing it to Minghao. No need to get it ripped by accident. Joshua would know something went down and he would get all sad and pouty. It’d be cute but still, he’d get scolded. “I was going to let you do your stupid alpha male, I’m king shit. But you fucking crossed the line when you made my lunch go down. Then when you insulted his cooking.” Claws popping out, Jeonghan continued, “No one bad mouths him and gets away with it.”

“Kwangjin,” the cheetah hissed, “is this a good idea?”

Kwangjin gave him a dirty look. “Do you think I can’t take this sad excuse of a cat?”

“But—“

“Shut up! And move back!” He readied himself. “I can take on this kitty.”

“Not going to listen to your mommy,” Jeonghan taunted as he started to circle the panther.

“Fuck you,” Kwangjin spat back. “I’ll be making you cry for you mommy once we’re done. And I’m going to take that pretty collar of yours too as my prize.”

“Oh fuck,” Seungcheol muttered at the table. “He’s going to fucking die.”

Jeonghan growled still circling.

“Hmmm,” Jun threw in. “Jeonghan loves Joshua to bits. Bet he loves that collar too since Joshua got it for him. Kwangjin is dead.”

Playing with his own collar Minghao nodded. “You two won’t take anyone’s crap over Joshua hyung.”

“Never,” Seungcheol said quietly. “He’s just lucky it was only Jeonghan’s lunch and not mine too. Otherwise I’d go after him after Jeonghan’s done too.”

“More like you two would fight to see who would get to fight him first,” Minghao said. “You two can barely agree on anything except for hyung.”

“We’re your hyungs too you know,” Seungcheol said with a pout.

“Sometimes I wonder,” Minghao sassed back.

They stopped talking as Jeonghan roared, claws extended he jumped forward and swiped at the panther.

Kwangjin taken aback at the unmasked killing intent in Jeonghan’s eyes didn’t have time to move.

Jeonghan’s clawed hand hit him, ripping his shirt to shreds. He let the panther get up. He wanted a bit of a fight. Not some scaredy cat peeing his pants. Grinning at Kwangjin Jeonghan leaped back, getting into fighting position. He held out his hand, making a come-on motion with his fingers, blatantly teasing the panther.

Kwangjin hated being taunted. He growled back and ran forward, extending his own claws.

A grin spread on Jeonghan’s face. That was more like it. He dodged at Kwangjin’s shitty side swipe. Anger made the panther sloppy. He was making this too easy for Jeonghan. The other hybrids must’ve led such pampered life styles if they let this bad fighter take them down. Or they just didn’t put up an actual fight at all. Too bad. Jeonghan would show this loser just who he was fucking with.

He jumped to side as Kwangjin tried to rush at him and take him down. Retracting his claws, Jeonghan waited for Kwangjin to right himself once more. This was nothing like fighting Seungcheol, which were normally fights to injure one another. This was easy. Less about trying to kill each other. Well Jeonghan didn’t actively want the other hybrid’s blood on his hands. But if he managed to make some blood spill here and there he wouldn’t be so sad about it.

Kwangjin rushed forward again, claws out. Jeonghan readied himself. Grabbing Kwangjin’s flailing arms, he held the panther still as he raised his knee up hard. Hearing a coughing sound as his knee hit the panther’s solar plexus he let go, pushing the panther back. Jeonghan smiled at him. “Still want to fight me?”

Coughing Kwangjin snarled weakly back at him. “You got in a lucky hit.” He steadied himself and wiped his bloody nose. He moved slower this time, not rushing Jeonghan as he did before.

They circled each other, making sure to keep a few feet in between them.

Jeonghan was getting really tired of this. “Come on kitty,” he teased. “Going to show everyone just how tough you are?”

 The panther hybrid roared. He moved forward clawed hands out ready to strike.

As he swiped left, Jeonghan ducked and his hand in a fist, punched Kwangjin’s stomach. This time he didn’t let the panther rest. Using his other hand Jeonghan swung, hitting the panther in the face, aiming for the eye.

The two consecutive hits took the panther hybrid by surprise. Kwangjin coughed, stumbling away from Jeonghan. Moving back on his feet, he fell to the floor.

“Kwangjin!” The cheetah rushed forward grabbing his friend.

“Better take your friend to the infirmary or something,” Jeonghan said with a scoff. “Some fight this turned out to be.”

The cheetah looked up at Jeonghan growling weakly.

Smirking Jeonghan asked, “You want to fight me too?” He watched as the cheetah hybrid curled in on Kwangjin. Lovers? The cheetah was being awfully caring. “Better take your lover boy to the nurse though. That last hit might’ve broken something.” He gave him an evil smile. “I don’t pull my punches.”

He grabbed Kwangjin and slowly hauled him up and walked away, glancing back a few times to make sure Jeonghan wasn’t coming at them to finish the job.

“That was easy,” Jun drawled. “Why you took off your shirt I don’t know?”

“Didn’t want it to get dirty.” Jeonghan replied. “Could you imagine the horror on Joshua’s face if he saw me with a ripped shirt? Better to just take it off.”

Minghao handed it back. Jeonghan tugged it back on, staring mournfully at the mess that was his lunch.

He whined. “Shua’s homemade lunch.”

“Better hope that cut heals,” Seungcheol interrupted, tapping his own cheek to show Jeonghan where it was.

Jeonghan rushed grabbing his phone and taking a look using the shiny case as a mirror. “Awww, fuck.” He saw a small cut on his cheek, sluggishly dripping blood. “He’ll be so pissed.”

Smirking Seungcheol said, “Only at you. I didn’t do anything. I’m not the one who got into a fight. It was all you.”

He put the phone down. Smirking back at Seungcheol, Jeonghan said, “Yea but Shua will be pissed at you too. For letting me fight. And not for helping me. We’re both in trouble if this doesn’t heal by the time we go home.”

His face fell. “Fuck,” he whispered. “You’re right. Damn it.” Seungcheol whined. “I didn’t even do anything.”

“Damned by association and for not helping,” Jun said through his foxy snickers.

The wolf hybrid whined at the unfairness as Jeonghan lightly touched the cut while looking at his phone.

What an exciting day, Jun thought. Hopefully the cut healed so Joshua wouldn’t know any better.

* * *

“So as I was saying,” Seokmin started. But his next sentence was interrupted by Joshua.

A violent sneeze erupted from his side of the table. “Sorry,” he sniffled. “I don’t know what came over me.” He took out a handkerchief and wiped at his nose.

Seokmin smiled. “Maybe someone is thinking about you hyung.”

Joshua laughed, tucking the handkerchief away. “Maybe.” Maybe it was Jeonghan and Seungcheol. It was lunch time after all. Hopefully they liked what he cooked for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on if people want to see an update from me on any story there must be at least 10 comments on the last updated chapter. So this chapter needs at least 10 comments before I update again. :/ That way it ensures I do see readers and that the same pattern of nonresponsiveness doesn't occur.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally updated this one. even if two months wasn't that long. anyhow for those who don't know i do sometimes post little teasers on my twitter @lietothedevil sometimes, and i can also be reached on curiouscat which i link too on my twitter besides here commenting here and trying to reach me on aff and tumblr. but yea enjoy the chapter.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Well smoothly for them. Everyone in the school seemed to give them wide berth. The little fight with Kwangjin cemented an image for them, for Jeonghan especially. Not that he minded.

Jeonghan smirked in class as he heard whispers about him and how he took down the shitty panther who thought he was hot stuff. It was funny and a mild ego boost; even if the fight was barely anything. It would’ve been nice to show Joshua his fighting prowess but he remembered how distraught Joshua looked as he cleaned their wounds during the first week they lived with him. The animal part of him though, thought if he could show Joshua how strong he was he’d fall in love more with Jeonghan’s ability to be a provider. But the human part of him remembered Joshua wasn’t into that.

Joshua did however appreciate the way Jeonghan looked. He called him handsome after all, and the scent of arousal that Jeonghan smelt off of his clothes the day of the auction was a good indication of lust. Joshua was attracted to him, but that wasn’t enough for him to accept Jeonghan’s love. Damn.

Sighing into his hand, Jeonghan tried to pay more attention to the teacher. He’d have to win Joshua over another way. All he knew was that he wasn’t going to lose Joshua to Seungcheol. If that cut didn’t heal though he’d be dead.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quick, the three of them absorbing the information. Minghao seemed to enjoy the new information. Considering his background though, it wasn’t a surprise. He hadn’t stayed at Pledis long enough to go through their version of an education. And it seemed that his previous place wasn’t all that thorough either.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol had a more varied sort of learning. Jeonghan had come from another facility before Pledis and there he had learned what was probably the equivalent of a middle schoolers education. During his stint after the transfer, they added less scholastic things and more life related things for him. Seungcheol, who had been bred at Pledis, had received a similar education to Jeonghan but it was more of an emphasis on how to live life outside of the facitlity than actual book things.

Depending on how each of them studied or rather actually worked at this, they’d have to separate into different classes. With Jeonghan and Seungcheol they’d no doubt make it a competition to see who could do better to get more praise out of Joshua. But for now, they’d have to see.

A pair of familiar foxy ears popped in the doorway. “Hey. Let’s get going slowpokes. Time for a light meal and work.”

“The café?” Minghao swung his bag on his shoulder, going up to Jun.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan followed suit, ignoring the whispers and the side glances.

“That rabbit going to be there,” Jeonghan asked as nonchalantly as he could. Pity Seungcheol had to growl. Must’ve remembered how the rabbit was in heat and tried to come onto Joshua.

Jun gave them a little teasing smirk, damn fox.

“If you must know,” he said, smirk getting annoyingly wider, “Jehwan is on vacation. His owner felt so bad that he managed to neglect him that he took Jehwan on a vacation. You’ll see him later when he comes back.”

Snorting, Seungcheol commented, “He’s got an owner and he tried to go after Joshua?”

“Horny fucking rabbits,” Jeonghan derided, “always trying to get some.”

“Just because he tried to go after Joshua?” Minghao gave them a look. “Don’t be mean now. Not like he could help it.”

“What if someone tried to go after Mingyu with you right there?” Jeonghan raised his brow.

That shut him up for a bit. After a few minutes he cleared his throat, “I’d be jealous. But still. Not all rabbit hybrids are like that.”

Jun laughed at them. “Let them stew in their jealousy. When they can think clearly again they won’t be so prejudiced.”

“Prejudiced,” the two of them muttered.

“More like defending what’s mine,” Jeonghan murmured under his breath.

“Keeping pests away,” Seungcheol whispered.

Jun and Minghao snickered.

* * *

“The bus,” Jun said, his voice almost reverent. But he quickly dropped it, “Joking aside, it’s useful for getting to places if you don’t want to deal with the subway being too crowded or if taxis are too expensive. Just be careful of your tails. Kids sometimes like to pull and it hurts.” He pulled a face, “And if you cry out in pain their mom’s will look at you like you’re a monster when their kid was the one to make you hurt.” Snapping his fingers, he added, “Also keep an eye out for those who are hybrid haters or,” he stopped abruptly, sighing like it was common occurrence that he had to deal with. “The older folks tend to be the ones who don’t like us. So, watch for them. And anyone who gives you the shifty eyes or the bad side glances.”

They nodded, Minghao wrapping his arm around Jun trying to comfort him.

“I mean you don’t often see people like that but,” his ears drooped, “they can get rather vitriolic about our kind. And if you start something the law isn’t on our side.”

“Fucking sucks,” Jeonghan said, nudging Jun gently.

Seungcheol nodded. He remembered stories from hybrids who left and were brought back unable to settle in or thrown away by previous masters. “But at least our owners love us,” he said. “And I can probably bet that they’d throw a shit storm if something were to happen to us.”

“Yea,” Jun said, “Wonwoo would make it rain fire.” The fox hybrid seemed to crawl into himself with the way he huddled close, trying to make himself look smaller, “Sometimes though. It’s just too much.”

“You got us now,” Jeonghan said, “with the four of us I doubt anyone would try anything.” He flashed a bit of fang, “I dare them too.”

“They’d all be so pissed,” Minghao said with a slight snicker.

Thankfully, Jun let the infectious little noise get to him too. He started a slight giggle.

“They’d understand,” Seungcheol said.

“Hmm,” Jun said, finally standing up tall again, towering over them. “You’re right. They would.” Stretching his arms into the air, he pulled them close. “Let’s teach you guys how to cook now. No time for moping around.”

* * *

“Hyung,” Minghao said, as they walked into the café.

“Hmm? What’s up Minghao?” Jeonghan let his tail curl around his thigh, making sure it was out of place and out of the hands of possible tugging.

“The cut on your cheek.” His eyes went wide. “It’s gone.”

“Seriously?” Jeonghan scrambled for his phone. Holding it up, he poked at his cheek. Miracles did happen. His body’s crazy healing ability made the wound seal. It was like it was never there at all. “Yes,” he hissed in happiness.

Seungcheol pouted. “So unfair. You’re always so damn lucky.”

Jeonghan laughed. “Remember it’s better for the both of us this way. Joshua won’t rail at you for not helping me earlier. You know I would tell on you too.”

Muttering under his breath, “You were always a cheat and a good swindler.”

“Better than you,” Jeonghan grinned, making sure to show his sharp teeth, “easily toyed with.”

“Don’t fight now,” Jun scolded. “We’ve got things to learn. You two can learn some of Joshua’s favorite recipes. And Minghao can learn how to cook something that Mingyu likes to eat.”

“Don’t see why I have to baby him,” Minghao said, cheeks getting a bit red, “he should be babying me.”

Jun patted him on the back. “You can knock his socks off this way and he’d beg for you to make it for him a lot. He’s sappy that way.”

“True that,” Minghao said, tone a bit dismissive, “he’s such a sap. He’d love whatever I would do though.” But anyone who knew him well enough, knew that it was just an act.

“Let’s go!” Jun pointed towards the counter and the kitchen.

* * *

“No! Not that one!” There was a sizzling sound and minor crash.

“Whoops,” he said sheepishly.

Someone sighed. “Ok. Step by step all right? Follow my every word.”

He nodded.

“Good.”

* * *

“A bit more force,” the hand wrenched it in a bit harder, “otherwise it won’t steam properly and the drip will get everywhere.

Slim hands waited, and then took the container of coffee.

“Take this off and then dump the remains and pour the shot into the cup.” He nodded. “Good.” Moving, he took out a few more things. “Now, Joshua likes his drinks decently sweet unless he’s going for an Americano. Which I’ll teach you later. We have to add some creamer, a bit of whipped cream on top and some drizzle.”

He nodded, as he watched the hands work swiftly. “Good. You’ve got quick, light hands. It’s good for barista work.” He moved his head to the cup, “You can take a taste now.”

He sipped, letting his tongue fall out. “Bleh. It’s too sweet. What’s wrong with Shua?”

The other man laughed. “He’s got a sweet tooth. Need to get used to that. He eats chocolate regularly and other sweet things. It’s one of his vices. Better than cigarettes like other doctors or drinking alcohol.”

“Still,” he said, gagging a bit. “Too much sugar.”

“Next the americano.”

* * *

“Not a bad first day,” Jun said as they waited for their respective owners. “Fun?”

Seungcheol nursed a few minor cuts but he held tightly to a box that smelled not half bad. “It was eye opening.” His little stint in the kitchen was certainly something.

Minghao snickered at him. “Yea. It was. Didn’t think Seungcheol hyung was so clumsy.” He too held a box, no doubt something for Mingyu.

Jeonghan held onto a container of drinks. “You two sounded like you had great _fun_ in the kitchen.”

“Not everyone got to be out in front counter learning how to make drinks Jeonghan,” Seungcheol said, a bit of bite in his words.

“You’re switching next week anyhow,” Jun said. “It’s to give you time and experience before we change to see what truly suits you best. We rotate as waiters though. Some of us more often depending. Good looks sell after all.” He winked at them. “I happen to be one the best looking ones too.”

The other three laughed.

“Yea. Now that I’m here though,” Jeonghan said, “let’s see who wins.”

“Don’t forget me,” Seungcheol added.

Minghao pointed to himself, “I’m right here.”

They all threw their heads back and laughed. Joking with friends was uplifting. It was nice, a different feeling than living in the facility and getting what little joy they could.

Their ears pricked up as they heard a car drive up. Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s tails started to move in excitement. They recognized that blue Audi. The windows rolled down and a familiar face looked through.

A grin on his tired face, Joshua asked, “How was your first day?”

The two of them proudly held out their hard work.

“I made you some drinks,” Jeonghan said, chest puffing out.

Seungcheol followed suit, “I made your favorite dish. Soonyoung said it was.”

Joshua gave them a lovely smile. He chuckled. “That was nice of you two. Hopefully there’s enough for the three of us to share when we get home.” He moved his head, “Come on. Let’s go.” Joshua waved to Minghao and Jun. “Tell Wonwoo thanks again, Jun. And I’ll see you two this weekend for our get together if not tomorrow.”

“You got it,” Jun said.

Minghao waved back. “Hi. Bye hyungs.”

Jeonghan and Seungcheol got into the back seat. Neither were allowed in the front on Monday. They fought over who got to sat in the front seat one too many times that Joshua made them switch off every other day, with Monday having the both of them sitting in the back to make it fair.

They waved back, content to finally be in the same vicinity as Joshua. it had been too many hours and the smell that they loved was now surrounding them.

Smiling warmly at the two of them, his eyes nearly disappeared. “You two look happy.”

“Missed you,” Jeonghan whined.

“So much,” Seungcheol added.

Joshua covered his mouth, giggling. “I missed you two too. Now let’s go home so we can relax.”

They nodded, eager to finally have the chance to let Joshua eat and drink their cooking. And  then after a shower, cuddle with him on the couch watching those terrible dramas he loved.


	11. I Want You so Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there's a bit of time skip happening. i need it to make the story move on. also i did see the comments on the previous chapter but didn't have time to respond. i'll try to get to them tomorrow.

Time passed. Seungcheol and Jeonghan went to school, went to the café to work and learn how to cook. And they always every day tried their best to make Joshua fall in love with them. But nothing seemed to work. The two of them felt like they were getting absolutely nowhere with Joshua.

He had to their sadness and utter frustration, moved them to their own rooms and out of his bed. Granted they went shopping with him to add personal touches to their rooms, they were still ousted out of Joshua’s.

It made them more frustrated then they let out. Seungcheol had taken to sometimes whining more than he should and huddling into Joshua’s space wanting attention. He, purposely made sure to take the whole expanse of the couch, making Jeonghan snarl at him and sullenly take a seat on the floor between Joshua’s legs. Seungcheol had to take every opportunity he could to get closer to Joshua than Jeonghan did, the sneaky bastard.

While the two of them battled it out and tried to inch closer and closer into Joshua’s heart, and his pants, Joshua himself was having a dilemma. They thought they weren’t getting anywhere, which in their heads they weren’t, but it was a giant lie.

Joshua started to give them kisses for each meal or drink now that they started learning how to make those, the ones that were tasty anyhow. He hadn’t the heart to tell them if it wasn’t good. He simply told them it could be a bit better. But Joshua went from soft forehead kisses for job well dones, to soft kisses on the cheeks, and to his growing horror, soft kisses on the lips. Pecks that lasted for a few seconds and that left them seemingly breathless and wanting more. And Joshua, he couldn’t believe it but sometimes he gave them each more than one kiss, even when he put the rule for one kiss each.

But those weren’t the only worrying things. When Seungcheol and Jeonghan got close, he normally allowed them to hug him, put their heads in his lap, or on his shoulder. But lately they were letting their hands roam: down his thighs, under his shirt, tickling him a bit, putting their hands on his waist, touching his neck, rubbing their noses against it, and he let them. Joshua never pushed Jeonghan or Seungcheol away. It was like he was used to them, like they had grown on him. It was almost as if he was he were falling in love. And the prospect of that scared him beyond belief, because deep down Joshua knew that he was already half in love.

The fear of them loving him only because he had freed them still lingered in his mind. The idea of just having that dominance over them and being on unequal footing didn’t sit right with him.  Joshua couldn’t see a healthy relationship starting that way. Joshua would have to keep an eye out on all of the behavior that was crossing the line from now on. He let them get away with too much.

* * *

Joshua yawned and shuffled out of his room. He sort of missed Jeonghan and Seungcheol in his bed, but it was for the best. For them and for him. Distance would be better. Walking to Jeonghan’s room, he opened the door.

He started shaking Jeonghan awake. “Up Jeonghan. You and Seungcheol have to wake up for school. Come on.”

Jeonghan whined into his pillow, his ears flattening. “Shua,” he mumbled, “five more minutes. Please.”

Joshua ignored his pleas. Side stepping Jeonghan’s mischievous tail that started to make it way out from under the blankets and towards Joshua’s leg, he rubbed at Jeonghan’s ears. “Come on now. Up. You two promised me breakfast. Otherwise they’ll be no kisses today.”

Shooting up from his bed, Jeonghan nearly launched himself at Joshua, catching himself in time before he toppled him over. Hands on Joshua’s hips, he laid his chin on Joshua’s flat stomach. “No. I’m awake.”

Joshua smiled down at him. “Good. Now get going. I’m expecting something tasty today.” Gently, he took Jeonghan’s hands off him and moved to wake up the sleepy wolf hybrid next door.

Jeonghan nodded, barely keeping a pout off his face.

Going inside Seungcheol’s room, Joshua prepared himself for more pouting and potential whining and being pulled at to cuddle. The two of them had no shame. Seungcheol made it a bit harder as his tail was more fuller and he used it to his advantage. He would sometimes push it into Joshua’s face to shock him with a face full of wolf fur and then pull Joshua down to join him in bed. Seungcheol was just as bad, if not worse than Jeonghan when it came to being woken and trying to get Joshua to cuddle with him instead of wake up and get ready for the day.

“Seungcheol,” Joshua’s honeyed voice rang out, “time to wake up.” He went up to the bed and ruffled his hair. “Come on.”

“Cuddle with me and I’ll wake up,” he moaned, rolling into his blankets.

Smiling, Joshua shook his head. Seungcheol was a blanket hog. Something Joshua found out the hard way when the two of them still slept in his bed with him. Joshua woke up, Jeonghan wrapped around his front, but Joshua’s back was cold as Seungcheol had taken the blanket and wrapped himself into a burrito, leaving Joshua cold. Right now, the wolf hybrid was more like a burrito, clinging to the warmth rather than trying to cling to Joshua.

“Jeonghan’s making breakfast for me right now. If you don’t join him you won’t get your kiss either,” Joshua teased. The two of them were oddly competitive with each other, which Joshua tried to tamp down but it only worked so many times. But this time it did.

Joshua saw wolf ears pop up and the blanket burrito unwrapped itself, and Seungcheol sprang up, thankfully partially covered. Joshua still remembered when he nearly screamed at the two of them for not wearing things to bed. He put his foot down on letting them sleep in his bed with him if they weren’t wearing clothes.

“I’ll go,” he said. “Right now.”

“I can see that,” Joshua laughed. “Put on a shirt and then go brush your teeth before you join him.” He moved and pet him on the back of the head. “I’ll be waiting.”

Seungcheol nodded eagerly.

* * *

Downstairs the two of them cooked. They normally did a good job working together because it was a meal they were making for Joshua but today for some reason they snapped at each other more than usual.

“Watch it, you fat ass,” Jeonghan snarled. “If you hit me one more time with your huge body the ingredients will spill.”

Seungcheol growled right back, feeling his hackles rise. “You watch yourself. You shouldn’t have gotten in my way.”

The two snarled almost wanting to fight but they stopped as they heard Joshua’s voice filter into the kitchen.

“How are you two doing? Do you need my help?” Joshua peeked his head and gave them that lovely smile.

Jeonghan shook his head. “No, we’re good Shua.”

“Yea. We’re almost done,” Seungcheol added. “It’ll taste great today.”

He looked to the both of them, nodding as they seemed to be ok and not arguing. “Ok. I’ll be upstairs finishing getting ready.”

They waved him off, relaxing as he left and they heard the soft footsteps go upstairs.

Seungcheol felt the urge to snap Jeonghan’s head off, but he suppressed it, merely growling at him.

Jeonghan was in a similar situation, wanting to skin Seungcheol. He had no idea why they were so aggressive with each other today.

“Let’s finish up. Otherwise we’ll be late for school,” the wolf hybrid said.

“Yea,” Jeonghan agreed, even when he felt like hitting him.

They went back to cooking, keeping the snapping to a minimum. Something about today was off.

* * *

School was better. They had at this point separated into different levels. Minghao and Seungcheol staying together and Jeonghan joining Jun in some of his courses. Being away from Seungcheol allowed Jeonghan to calm down and the urge to attack dwindled. But he still felt an odd itch. It couldn’t be could it… It wasn’t supposed to happen for another few months.

Jun nudged him hard, knocking him out of his thoughts. “Pay attention,” he hissed, “or else the prof will get angry like last week.”

Jeonghan nodded. “My bad. I just feel funky today.”

“Maybe you got sick,” he murmured, his hands never stopping in his note taking.

“Maybe,” Jeonghan mumbled back, joining Jun in taking notes again. Hopefully, he thought.

* * *

One floor down Seungcheol wasn’t doing much better from this morning. His ears were pricked up, on constant alert, like he felt like he was going to be attacked at any moment. His senses were heightened as well. It was starting to wig him out.

Nothing dangerous was going to happen here in school, so why was his blood thrumming like it was. The blood pounded through his head and he shifted his legs, jiggling them trying to get rid of some of the energy.

Minghao turned back to give him a side glance of concern.

Seungcheol shook his head. He was ok. He thought. Unless it was…nah. Couldn’t be. He wasn’t due to have his until after Jeonghan’s and the jaguar hybrid hadn’t had his yet.

Maybe he just needed more exercise to tire himself out. Yea, he thought, that was it. Too much energy and not enough exercise.

* * *

Problem was that work didn’t help either of them. It put them back in the same proximity and they nearly shoved one another into the wall for an accidental brush of shoulders. That one incident made Soonyoung separate them. Jeonghan into the wait staff and Seungcheol to the stock room.

Seungcheol himself asked to put there, in hopes of working off this energy.

And Soonyoung wasn’t above using Jeonghan’s good looks to attract customers.

It all became clear to them though when they got back home and Joshua opened the door, greeting them with his sweet smile and that sweet smell that seemed to fill their lungs more so than usual, their friends following him in for their planned dinner.

“Fuck,” Jeonghan said, pulling back, his head throbbing and blood flowing down south. “We’re—“

“In heat,” Seungcheol finished. “Fuck.” Why hadn’t they felt the symptoms before? Why hadn’t any of the other hybrids smelled it off of them earlier? But it was questions for later.

“Oh shit,” Jun said.

Minghao’s tail stood at alert. Mingyu took him by the shoulder, “What’s wrong Hao?”

“Stay back!” The both of them shouted at Joshua, startling him badly.

Minghao started to bare fang on instinct, in defense of himself and of Mingyu.

Joshua jerked back, almost like he was hit. They had never said that to him ever. “What’s wrong?” He tried to take a few steps more into the house, “Are you two all right,” but Jun took him by the shoulder, stopping him.

“Don’t get any closer,” Seungcheol said through gritted teeth.

“Don’t go in any more hyung,” Jun said, voice wary, angling Joshua back out the door.

Wonwoo’s eyes narrowed. “Jun?” He didn’t like being kept in the dark and this situation didn’t feel right in the slightest.

“We’re having our heat too early,” Jeonghan explained. “If you stay here—“

“We’ll want to have you,” Seungcheol added.

“Leave.”

“Oh my god,” Mingyu squeaked out.

“But,” Joshua jerked away from Jun, taking a more step into the house, “I can’t leave you two here. You two can’t possibly take care of yourselves alone.”

“Are you offering yourself Shua?” Jeonghan gave him a salacious grin.

It had Joshua taking a step back. They never talked about this after the doctors. The two of them brushed him off and Joshua hadn’t wanted to think about it.

“If no, then leave now Shua. Please,” Seungcheol said, “before we hurt you.” The blood started to pound again, the animal inside of him wanting to take over and fight Jun to get him off of Joshua.

Jun, at that moment, immediately pushed Joshua to Wonwoo. “We need to leave. Now. Before they fight us for Joshua. We’re standing in their way and they don’t like it.”

Clearly, they weren’t. Jeonghan’s eyes took on that inhuman glow again and the hair on his ears and tail stood up. Seungcheol was nearly the same, the glow of his eyes and the way his tail moved hypnotizingly.

Cautiously, Wonwoo grabbed Joshua by the waist and took a few steps back. Thankfully Joshua was too stunned to protest. Minghao stood in front of Mingyu, protecting him, and Jun in front of them all.

Jun growled at the two of them, making sure to watch Wonwoo and Joshua out of the corner of his eye, before shouting as they were close enough, “Run!”

Wonwoo picked Joshua up and ran. Mingyu following and Minghao right behind. Jun ducked as Seungcheol took a swipe at him and ran towards the door as well. Skidding, he nearly got clawed by Jeonghan before he slammed the door closed.

They all flinched as they heard claws against the door.

“Will they be all right,” Joshua asked in a small voice. He looked so lost. Nearly in pain, as Seungcheol howled into the air and Jeonghan added his own noise.

Jun sighed, letting the adrenaline slowly drain from his body.

Minghao and Mingyu were arguing quietly to the side.

“After tomorrow most likely,” Jun said.

The first day would be rough on them. The animal instincts taking over, wanting the person who wasn’t even in the house but his smell permeating it. After that they’d calm down, Jun and Minghao would visit to see if they were fine.

They wouldn’t have to go through the animal instinct of finding their wanted mate If Joshua had said yes though, and if they’d been prepared for the animal instinct. It wouldn’t be strong enough to take over but none of them were. So Seungcheol and Jeonghan had to tough it out before their senses came back to them.

Joshua stood there, in Wonwoo’s hold, trembling a bit. This was the first time he was truly ever scared of them. The way they had looked at Jun. Like animals trying to get what was theirs and they didn’t care what they had to do to get it.

“They’re strong,” Wonwoo said. “They’ll be fine.”

“But that’s what I’m worried about,” Joshua said softly, “that they’re too strong and they’ll kill each other.”


	12. Waiting is a Hard Game

"We have no choice," Jun said. "We have to let them wait it out." 

Minghao came over. "Jun's right on this. We have to wait about a day or two before we can come back and check on them."

Joshua opened his mouth, but Jun quickly interjected. 

"By we, I mean me and Minghao, hyung." He gave Joshua a stern look. "Not you. If you come to check on them they'll go right back to fighting mode and come at us to get to you."

"It’s you they want after all. Not us. We're collateral," Minghao said, teeth biting at his lip. He gave Mingyu a little shove as the tall model hugged him.

"That was scary," Wonwoo said quietly. 

"It's much different than mine," Jun said with a tiny smile. "They're rather aggressive on a whole though over me. And considering their personalities it would fit." 

"But," Joshua said, his brows knitting in worry, "if I can't visit them then how will they live? They won't be cooking for themselves, will they?" He shook his head. "For that matter, what will be they doing without a partner?"

Jun hummed, moving Joshua along to the car. They'd have to leave and come back tomorrow to check on them. "Well they'll probably tear apart the house a bit and then when the human parts of their brain are in control again they'll find something that smells strongly of you and then go huddle up somewhere and jerk off to the smell of you.”

Joshua squeaked. His ears taking a light blush. "But what about their..." he paused.

"Their mating urges?" Jun laughed. "Well that's what the jerking off is for. If they can't stick it in you, they'll make do with the smell of your clothes and their own hands. I doubt they were allowed to have other hybrids in the facility anyhow, given their aggressive nature. So, it’s not a huge issue.” He shrugged, a bit too nonchalantly for Joshua’s taste. 

Minghao nodded his head. "You're right. They only had their heat once when I was there and they were kept in their rooms, mildly sedated so they didn't cause a huge fuss. The other hybrids were used for breeding. But the facility people seemed wary of them and just didn't want them to have any offspring."

"A good thing," Mingyu mumbled. "They're scary as it is. Imagine kid versions of those two." He shuddered. 

"But they'd be cute," Joshua murmured. "Looking like a mini Jeonghan and Seungcheol. With their ears and tails." He could just imagine having a mini version of Jeonghan in his lap and the cuteness that the child would have. And a mini Seungcheol clambering to fight for a spot on his lap as well, the wolf’s tail smacking mini Jeonghan in the face. His face went soft. 

"Only you'd think that," Wonwoo said with a chuckle. "You're coming over to stay with me." 

"But!" Joshua didn’t want to intrude. 

"No protests. Jun said you can't come back unless you're willing to spread your legs for them and you hesitated so I’m pretty sure that's a no. You're staying with us hyung. For your safety."

“What about my place?” Mingyu said, lips in semi pout. He’d love to have Joshua hyung in his apartment so he could show Joshua the new designs he put in. 

“And have paparazzi catch photos of him and splash it all over the gossip rags?” Minghao drove his elbow into his side, gently, but still driving his sharp little elbow in.

“Oh,” Mingyu said, “you’re right,” rubbing at his side. 

Joshua lips thinned, a light flush rising on his face when Wonwoo talked about leg spreading. But he nodded, arms wrapping around himself. It was too much, too sudden. The fact that they wanted him that badly, but still loved him enough to tell him to leave because they were afraid they were going to hurt him. 

Damn it. Joshua wasn't ready and he didn’t know what he wanted or whether the relationship should be taken even further. It was all just too much. 

"Are you all right to drive?" Wonwoo looked at him, his dark eyes concerned. It wasn’t an everyday occurrence where your own hybrids tried to kill to get to you.

"I can do it," Joshua said, waving him off. "Your place. I'll be right behind your car."

"I'm joining you," Jun said. "I don't trust you to listen hyung and in their state, they'd hurt you and it'd be ugly." He pointed to the car. "Let's get in now."

Joshua sighed, opening the car and sitting in the driver’s seat. 

"It's out of precaution ok? Not because. Hybrids are dangerous. Especially their type. No matter how much you think they're cute and cuddly. No matter how much you love them." Jun placed a hand on his shoulder. "They’d never forgive themselves if they hurt you. Never."

"I know," Joshua said. But it hurt. It hurt to leave them there and not know what would happen in the time that he couldn't take care of them, even if he wasn’t sure on just how he felt about them yet. 

* * *

The next day Jun and Minghao came armed. Their clothing more of the thicker type and a taser. Sad if they had to use it but necessary given the actions that Jeonghan and Seungcheol took against Jun yesterday for pushing Joshua towards Wonwoo. 

"Are you ready?" Minghao asked.

"No, not really. But no choice. They won't fucking out right kill us but we still might in slight danger." Jun’s fox ears twitched a bit. In fear if he was being truthful. But it was best to not let them smell it. 

"True," Minghao said. "But it's been a day. They should've come to their senses by now."

Jun snorted. "When I was in heat all I wanted was for Wonwoo to fuck me senseless. They don't even have that. Joshua is off limits since they wouldn't dare and we took him away from them."

"Don't underestimate them," Minghao said. "They're rather strong and bullheaded. Considering their behavior, they probably know they were in the wrong and are repenting now."

"And probably jerking off to Joshua’s clothes," Jun snickered.

"That too," Minghao added. 

"Well," he said, hand on the door knob, the key already inserted and turned, "here goes nothing."

He turned the knob, and the two of them took light steps inside the house, their bodies ready for a battle if necessary. 

The house wasn't in as bad condition as they thought it was going to be. A few things were tossed about, pillows and some books. One or two chairs upturned. Not scratched though. Small mercies there. But the couch. That couch was a mess. No doubt because the two of them cuddled with Joshua on it. 

It boasted huge gashes on the arms and the back rests. The insides spilling out of it like blood would be spilled out of an animal. The leather in shreds in some parts and in others barely intact and holding itself together. 

Still the house was in better condition than they thought. 

"Should we call out to them?" Minghao whispered, treading lighting as they surveyed the damage.

Jun nodded lightly, poking his head into the kitchen, and letting out a sigh of relief that nothing was out of place. It seems like the two of them hadn't eaten all day. Something not completely uncommon. 

"The best way to do it without accidentally encroaching on their hiding spots. Hopefully for Joshua it isn't in his room."

"It'd be a massacre if it was," Minghao quietly answered back with a slight shudder. He remembered their rather loud growls of pain when the two of them had their heats hit and there was no other hybrid allowed to relieve their pain by giving themselves to them. 

They slinked up the stairs, standing on the edge of them in case they needed to make a run for it. 

"Jeonghan hyung. Seungcheol hyung. You two still alive?" Jun held onto the taser. If he got hurt Wonwoo would be pissed and Joshua’s face would fall when he got back from work. 

The two of them heard a light grunt coming from Jeonghan’s room first. Then a slight howl from Seungcheol’s. 

They'd check out Joshua’s bedroom but that might aggravate the two of them so for now they'd stay here to see just how sane the two of them were.

They heard a voice call out. 

"What are you two doing here?"

Thankfully it sounded like Jeonghan was in his right mind. 

"To check up on you two," Jun answered. "Joshua hyung was worried.”

They heard a thunk, like Jeonghan had hit his head against the door. 

* * *

He groaned. Jeonghan hated that he was making Joshua worry. Even when it was nature's fault and not his. But fuck, hearing that Joshua worried about them made his fucking blood stir. It was both good and bad. His stupid cock was happy about it too. But then again it was happy a lot just from being able to smell Joshua’s damn clothes. 

The first thing he had done after he had fought the animal side of the damn heat down was go to Joshua’s room and raid some of his clothes. The pajamas, things that Joshua wouldn't mind too much if he ruined. Because he knew he was going to ruin them. He jerked off severely the first time, his nose buried in the t-shirt that Joshua wore to bed a lot. The smell permeated his senses and it was almost like having Joshua right there in his lap, his body near Jeonghan’s. He wanted Joshua’s voice for the rest though of his little imaginary play though.

It would've been nice to have a voice recording of Joshua’s so he could use it to further assuage his fucking aching heat. Joshua’s voice that Jeonghan could imagine moaning and whimpering if Jeonghan was allowed to have him, to take him and spread Joshua’s legs and come everywhere on Joshua in a bid to show his possession. But he couldn't. So, he had to deal. 

In the facility, they had sedated Jeonghan a bit when he had his heat, not allowing any other hybrids near. Those bastards were too scared of the prospect of Jeonghan’s offspring being too wild that they couldn't control them so they'd rather sedate Jeonghan and lose possible profit than deal with the future possible damages of his to be children. The fuckers. 

"How's Joshua holding up," he asked, his hand wanting to go back to his traitorous cock.

"He's scared for you two. Wants to come back and check on you guys but you know," Jun said. 

Jeonghan heard a slight shrug. He did know. If Joshua did come back both him and Seungcheol would jump Joshua and things would not be good for him. The two of them would overpower him eventually even if they didn't mean and they would do things they would regret. No. Best for Joshua not to come visit at all until they were done with this fucking call of nature. 

* * *

Seungcheol banged his body against the door, startling them all. "He's not working himself to death over this right? He shouldn't. It's not his fault," the wolf hybrid said. 

Fuck. He hoped Joshua just went to work today normally, not spending too much of his time worrying about him and Jeonghan. He knew what Joshua did sometimes. When he was too immersed in something or he had an important case that took too much of his time. 

He had watched Joshua, worry himself sick almost. The way he buried himself in his books to make sure he thoroughly knew the procedure he was planning was going to go well. The nights he spent in his office rather than his bed. Seungcheol worried too. 

But his longing took precedence most of the hours away from him worrying so far. His cock throbbed at the scent of Joshua and Seungcheol had answered the call after he got to the right state of mind. He pulled at his cock and moaned deep as he spilled into his hand the first few times of sniffing at Joshua’s clothes.

Seungcheol ignored Jeonghan’s moaning because he knew that Jeonghan was doing the same. The two of them raided Joshua’s room at different times as they got out of the initial craze at different times; Jeonghan managing to fight it first, to Seungcheol’s annoyance. 

“It’s only day one,” Minghao said. “We don’t know how he’s going to go about his daily life with you guys like this.”

“Right,” Seungcheol said. “Just,” he paused, remembering that scared expression on Joshua’s face as he had advanced on them and snarled at him, “take care of him please.”

“Of course,” Jun said, his tone a bit haughty. “There’s no way we wouldn’t. Now if you don’t mind we’re going to get him some clothes so he doesn’t drown in Wonwoo’s borrowed ones any longer. We’ll come back every day if we can, bringing you two food and just checking up on you two ok?”

“Ok,” Jeonghan said through the door, “and Jun. Thanks for taking care of Shua.”

“Thanks,” Seungcheol reiterated. 

They heard nods and small you’re welcome before they smelled the waft of Joshua’s vanilla come their way. They must’ve opened the door to Joshua’s bedroom. Seugncheol's hand went to his cock, the smell was just too good not to. After a good ten minutes the door closed, shutting off the onslaught of the smell and their hands weren’t doing any better at satisfying them the way they wanted. 

“Bye hyungs,” Minghao said, as they walked by to leave.

Jeonghan grunted while Seungcheol breathlessly said goodbye. 

As soon as the two left, Jeonghan groaned “Shua,” his cock twitching a bit as it came once again.

Seungcheol grunted, imagining Shua prepping himself for him. “Joshua.”

Both of them wondered when would they have Joshua like they wanted. 

* * *

Joshua worried. He worried a lot. He just couldn’t help it. He was a natural worrier, and he couldn’t help them at all. He tossed and turned in Wonwoo’s guest room last night before the exhaustion of being up too long took him down. 

Being at work did help a bit. When he was too busy running around the hospital, checking up on patients, and checking patients in, he couldn’t think about how the two of them were doing. But when he had down time, during his breaks, during lunch. He mechanically pushed his salad into his mouth, not even tasting the wonderful dressing that Mingyu made from scratch, his mind too preoccupied with Jeonghan and Seungcheol and how they were doing by themselves. And this was only day one. How would he fare as the rest of the week played out?

Luckily, he had a slew of new patients to take care of in the next few days. They took up his time and his brain, allowing him to work without worrying or knowing his bottom lip off in thought. Day two and three played out similarly as day one had. Joshua working then worrying when he wasn’t working. His heart also throbbed a bit in pain as he worried. 

He did get updates from Jun and Minghao but it was different story hearing things secondhand then being able to see it for himself. But he knew he was still banned from his own home until they were done letting nature ride its course. 

The days went by, Joshua trying not to worry himself an ulcer and him working. It was hard when half of him wanted to be there to take care of Jeonghan and Seungcheol but he knew in a vague sense what they would do to him if he went back and allowed them to have him. Nothing good. Well, he blushed as he thought on it. It would be good in a pleasurable sense, but his body wouldn’t be able to take the both of them wanting too many rounds. Maybe one. But most certainly not two. Joshua cut off that train of thought quickly though, not wanting to spend more time on it than necessary. 

Jun came back on day six, a small smile on his face, as he saw Wonwoo and Joshua on the couch watching a drama. “I think tomorrow you can go back home hyung. It looks like the two of them have ridden out everything and tonight is just an extra day for them to completely get it out of their system.”

Joshua smiled. “That’s good. I missed them.”

Plopping himself in Wonwoo’s lap, Jun’s tail wrung around Wonwoo. “They missed you too. They keep asking me about when even when I tell them that you’re doing as well as you can. Jesus those two.” Jun ranted a bit more, “And when I told them that you’d likely be back tomorrow the walls nearly shook as they hit the doors with excitement. Like giant eager puppies.”

“They can’t help it,” Wonwoo rumbled low in his throat.

Laughing Joshua nodded at Jun’s words. “Well sometimes they really do act like overly eager baby animals, wanting attention and affection.”

“Still,” Jun said, “be careful tomorrow. Done or not the hormone levels will still be higher than their normal.”

“Of course. Thanks Jun.”

* * *

The next evening Joshua stood by his car. Hand shaking a bit, as he held onto his keys. He was excited but also a small part of him still feared their reaction. Sighing, he breathed out and in a few times. He could do this. They wouldn’t hurt him. Not when it was over. 

Joshua walked to the door and slid the key in. 


	13. The Changing Tide

Joshua opened the door to a mess. The couch the three of them sat on, cuddled on, laughed together on was in shreds. He could see the evidence of claw marks all over, the leather in long strips on the floor, or barely hanging onto it. Teeth marks dotted his beloved couch. The two of them must’ve truly lost their minds.

Biting at his lip, Joshua hoped that the two of them didn’t fight during this week. He let out a huge breath. Here went nothing. “Jeonghan! Seungcheol! I’m home!” Joshua stood there in the living room, waiting for them.

He heard a stampede of feet. Bracing himself, Joshua hoped for the best.

The two of them barreled down the stairs, looking well washed and thankfully healthy. There were no gnawed tails or ears in sight. No bite marks or claws. Internally, he let out a sigh of relief. It meant that the two of them kept to themselves and didn’t try to fight each other. He didn’t want to know how either of them worked out their sexual frustrations, but Joshua remembered that little snippet of Jun telling him what they would do. It brought a blush to his face.

Jeonghan got to him first, wrapping his arms around Joshua’s waist, pushing his nose against Joshua’s neck. “You’re home,” he said, lips practically touching Joshua’s skin. “Sorry for scaring you the first day.” His nose pressed against Joshua’s nose more, practically digging the point into it, his lips ghosting across. “I-we didn’t mean to. We would never do anything to hurt you.”

What Jeonghan did next was a huge step into the territory that Joshua did not want to go into. The jaguar hybrid stayed close, too close. He moved those lips of his and pressed them into Joshua’s neck, laying a small kiss on it.

It had Joshua pulling away. “Jeonghan,” he said, voice almost shaking, “stop.” But Jeonghan held on tight, his animal strength helping him hold Joshua in place. “Remember what I said about personal space.”

He groaned, sniffing at Joshua a bit more before reluctantly pulling his face away. “Right,” Jeonghan said, a slight haze in his eyes. “Sorry.”

Seungcheol joined them, his eyes clear. Until he pulled close to Joshua, nearly pushing nose insistently against Joshua’s neck as well. Seungcheol took a giant whiff, his tail waving back and forth in excitement. “You’re home.” He let out a noise, almost like a squeal of joy.

Joshua shuddered again as he felt Seungcheol’s nose nuzzle his neck, then move to his jawline. What was wrong with the two of them? This was going beyond what Joshua was comfortable with. “Seungcheol,” he said.

“Hmm,” the wolf hybrid kept nuzzling, slightly safer than Jeonghan’s kissing but still dangerous.

“Stop smelling me,” Joshua said, making sure his voice was even. He didn’t want to snap at them.

“But you were gone so long,” he whined. “And all we had was your clothes.”

Blushing, Joshua pushed gently at his hands. Damn Jun was right. They did take his clothes and jerked off with them. “You guys are done, right?”

“Yea,” they chorused.

“Then why are you so touchy still?” Joshua tried to pry Seungcheol’s arms off before they wandered places he didn’t want them to wander. Not yet anyhow. He still wasn’t sure about going that next step.

Jeonghan decided that he wanted back in. He moved his arms to join Seungcheol’s winding around Joshua’s hips, putting his face back into Joshua’s neck, lips nearly touching Joshua’s skin.

They were skirting that line that separated them as friends and practically throwing themselves over into lover territory, trying to drag Joshua with them. This wouldn’t do.  He hated to do this but they needed to back off. “Seungcheol. Jeonghan,” he snapped, “move away.”

They let go of him, almost scuttling away. But some deep need kept them close, within arm’s length of him. Their faces fell, pitifully so. It made Joshua’s heart hurt. But he had to stay stern. If he let them get away with this soon they’d have their hands down his pants and him naked. No. It was too soon.

“Sorry,” Jeonghan mumbled, staring at Joshua, making his eyes go large. His jaguar ears flattened against his head. Joshua wasn’t sure if it was a play at being demure and chastised or if it was genuine. Sometimes even Jeonghan got the best of him.

Seungcheol did the pouty lip, teary eyed thing, using his canine DNA to try and do the puppy dog eyes. “But Shua— “

Joshua cut him off. “No.” He looked at Seungcheol, eyes narrowing, tone scolding, “We talked about this before. No pushing. And you two were pushing just now.”

Jeonghan acted thoroughly chastised to Joshua’s left, but Seungcheol wanted to be stubborn. “It’s the leftover hormones.”

Snorting, Joshua shook his head. “The leftover hormones made you guys get close. Not get intimate. Especially after you two warned me to go away the first day. There is no way you don’t have control over yourself now. Don’t give me that shit.”

Seungcheol sullenly looked away from Joshua and his knowing gaze.

Joshua ignored it. “Who’s hungry?”

The two of them said nothing, choosing to follow Joshua into the kitchen instead.

* * *

 

Joshua sighed into his cup of coffee. Ever since their first heat Seungcheol and Jeonghan were being bolder. The invasion of personal space wasn’t new. No, that Joshua was used to.

There were new things. Things Joshua had yet to get used too. Things that tested the personal space and boundaries that Joshua had put up.  Back hugs appeared. Not even normal bag hugs. Back hugs where the two of them were half naked, shirtless. They would latch onto him while he was doing normal things like cooking.

He remembered stirring the stew that Jeonghan liked so much only to be startled by arms and the feeling of being enveloped in warmth. It was Jeonghan. He nuzzled Joshua’s hair and asked him, “Is that my favorite?”

Joshua laughed, “Of course you silly jaguar. Who else would I cook this for?” Joshua remembered arms around his waist, a warm jaguar against his back. He remembered turning around to make Jeonghan go sit down and get out of his way and seeing a lot of chest. Naked chest dotted with jaguar rosettes and the gold gleam that popped out from underneath them.

He dropped the spoon. Jeonghan chuckled at him, letting go to pick it and dump it in the sink.

Pressing the back of his hand to his cheek, Joshua tried to suppress the blush that was rising. God. Even remembering it had him squirming in his office chair.

Oh. But then there was Seungcheol. Joshua groaned. Seungcheol had taken to being sneakier like Jeonghan. Something that wasn’t good for Joshua’s health at all.

Joshua was taking the last of the grocery bags in; they had gone to the local market as fun weekend trip. Seungcheol had come back from inside the house, asking, “Are there any more bags Shua?”

“Hmm,” Joshua hummed. “Yea. Just a few more. Take the ones over there and I’ll take these.” Joshua reached over and pushed the bags towards the wolf hybrid. Grabbing the ones, he had said he would carry, Joshua hefted them only to be stopped.

Seungcheol wrapped himself around Joshua, placing his hands over the handles of the bags Joshua gripped. “I got it,” he whispered into Joshua’s ear.

Joshua shivered against him. His ears were sensitive and they seemed to exploit that after their heat. “I got it,” he protested.

“Shua,” he whined, “let me use my super human strength for something.”

Joshua wanted to rub at his ears so badly, but Joshua was stubborn as hell. “I said I have it Seungcheol. Go get the other bags.”

Seungcheol whined into Joshua’s ear. “But what if I want you?” He wrapped his arms tight, giving Joshua a quick nuzzle.

That had Joshua getting red like a ripe tomato. He dropped the bags and ducked under Seungcheol’s arms, the blush streaking his face for all to see. “Fine. Be my guest.” He had stomped the rest of the way into the house, past Jeonghan and into his room, almost slamming the door.

These were the first of many incidents. Moaning into his now free hands, Joshua wanted to flail about. But he was an adult and the head of the department. One didn’t flail about like that.

Cuddling after their heat had gone up several notches. Before it was just head being rubbed into Joshua’s shirts and his stomach, begging for head pats and ear rubs. It progressed into roaming hands around his hips and waist. Now. Now it was mouths on his bare skin.

It was Jeonghan first who started the mouth on Joshua’s skin thing. The two of them were watching a drama, Seungcheol was out in the garden getting some needed alone time. Jeonghan’s hands had done their typical hold on bare skin; Joshua, distracted by the drama scenes, didn’t even let it register. It wasn’t until after he felt a bit of bite and a tongue lick its way around his hip bone did he jump.

“Jeonghan,” he gasped, shimmying his hips, trying to get away.

“Hmm,” he moaned around Joshua’s hips. Jeonghan gripped him hard. Hands on Joshua’s waist, he continued to mouth at the jut of Joshua’s hip bone like a dog would lick and gnaw at a favorite toy, except he was gentle, kitten like.

It had Joshua’s blood rushing down south. He remembered groaning and almost going slack with pleasure before his brain won out and he pushed Jeonghan’s head away.

Standing up, he felt half mortified and half scandalized. Joshua couldn’t believe Jeonghan’s audacity and that Joshua almost let him go too far. If he hadn’t pushed Jeonghan’s head away, he knew that Jeonghan would push Joshua’s pants down and soon he’d be licking Joshua open and sliding his cock inside Joshua.

“What were you doing?” Joshua ignored his half hard cock to scold Jeonghan.

The jaguar hybrid shrugged. “I wanted to see how you tasted Shua. So, I licked and bit.” He licked his lips, making sure to drag his tongue across his fangs, “You taste nice.”

“This is going far beyond what we talked about!”

“Not like you were protesting much.” He smirked at Joshua. “Look you’re even— “

Joshua stomped away at that point.

Seungcheol who had found out about that little incident also took to doing something similar, choosing to mouth at Joshua’s shoulders instead when his loose t-shirts drooped down, giving the wolf hybrid full view of his lovely collarbones and beautiful shoulder line.

Joshua shook his head violently. No more remembering. No more. This was getting out of hand. He’d have to have a stern talk with the two of them. They were pushing him and he was reeling from their assault. He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t even sure what he wasn’t ready for either.

Jumping out of his seat, Joshua tried to calm down as a knock on his door jolted him out of his thoughts.

“Hey,” Seokmin said, his sunny grin on his face. “Wanna go out tonight for a few drinks?”

“I,” Joshua started, getting ready to reject him. But he pulled back. Maybe a night out away from them would be good. To clear his head and ask Seokmin his advice maybe. “Sure,” he nodded. “Let’s go.”

“Great! See you later then hyung,” he said, waving goodbye.

* * *

 

Giggling, Joshua hung onto Seokmin. “The thing is that they’re really cute most of the time. Then they,” he giggled some more, “then they just become handsome. Animalistic and domineering.” He hummed. “Sometimes I feel like I should just give in and become theirs.”

“There, there hyung,” Seokmin said, holding him gently, making sure he was walking close to straight. “Why don’t you then?”

“I’m afraid,” Joshua said softly. “For all my smarts and hard work, I’m afraid.” His slightly glazed eyes stared into the night sky, slowly walking to get to his front door. “It’s new territory for me and I own them. Even if I say I don’t and I try to treat them like I don’t, underneath it all I still do.”

“Aww,” Seokmin said. “A talk. That’s what you three need to have.” He let out a small groan. “Not while you’re half-drunk though. Maybe in the morning kay?”

Joshua giggled, breaking out his melancholy state, “You’re right. A talk. We should talk.”

He nodded and hummed. “Oh look, we’re at your door. Should I ring the bell or should you just open it?”

Reaching into his pocket, Joshua held out the keys. “Here Seokmin. I don’t trust myself not to accidentally scratch my door.”

Laughing, Seokmin nodded, “You’re such a lightweight hyung.” He inserted the key, turned it and pushed the door open. “It’s cut— “He stopped talking as he heard growls. “Hyung,” he hissed. In front of them were the two hybrids that Joshua had mentioned, and shit did they not look happy.

“Oh,” Joshua said, perking up, half swaying out of Seokmin’s hold. “Jeonghan. Seungcheol.” He let out an airy laugh. “I’m home.”

Jeonghan growled. “You’re drunk Shua.”

“Did he hurt you?” Seungcheol asked, eyes talking on a dangerous glint.

Joshua shook his head, giggling some more, “Nooo. Seokmin is my beloved dongsaeng. He helped me home.”

Jeonghan moved and grabbed him before he could fall, picking him up bridal style, making sure to wrap Joshua’s arms around his neck. “That’s nice,” he said, giving Seokmin a dirty look.

Seungcheol growled, nearly snapping his jaws at Seokmin.

Seokmin held up his hand in a placating manner. “Hyung drank too much tonight. Normally he doesn’t, but something bothered him. Take care of him ok? Give him some aspirin in the morning if he needs it and plenty of water. Put him to sleep on his side in case he needs to throw up.” He waved to Joshua, who’s head lolled into Jeonghan’s chest. “Get some rest hyung. Have that talk. See you Monday.” Seokmin hightailed it out of there before Joshua’s hybrids could get angry and take a chunk out of him.

Walking over to Joshua after he closed and locked the door, Seungcheol gently ran his fingers through his bangs. “You almost never drink so much Shua. What’s wrong?”

His eyes softened as he looked at Seungcheol and turned to look up at the concern in Jeonghan’s eyes. “I just needed to think some things through.” He yawned. “I’m tired. Can we go to bed now?”

“Of course,” Jeonghan said, moving towards the stairs. “Do you want us to stay with you?”

Seungcheol followed, walking at Jeonghan’s side to keep Joshua in his line of sight.

Gently, Jeonghan laid Joshua down in the middle of the bed. Seungcheol unlaced his shoes while Jeonghan unbuttoned his shirt and his pants to let him sleep more comfortably.

In the midst of it all, Joshua slowly let sleep take him. Feeling the familiar weight of the two of them settling into his bed, he held out an arm for Jeonghan and reached out for Seungcheol.  He let out a soft laugh. “I really love you two.”

“Love you too Shua,” Jeonghan said, wrapping his arm around his waist.

“Hmm,” Seungcheol said, pressing his head into Joshua’s back. “Love you so much.”

“Noo,” he said softly. “You two don’t get it. I love you two in that way. Like lovers.” He laughed. “Silly. Love you two lots.” He drifted off, closing his eyes.

The two of them shot up. Did he? The two of them looked at each other, eyes wide. They turned to look down and Joshua.

“Shua,” Seungcheol said, shaking him. “What did you mean?”

“Joshua,” Jeonghan called.

But all the two of them heard was a light snore. Joshua was out like a light.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheeheheheh


	14. Things Never go as Planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehe

Joshua groaned. His head ached like it was hit by a semi-truck. Fuck ever drinking that much again. Hands moving, he patted his bed, feeling empty blankets. Cold blankets. Why? He vaguely remembered being carried up the stairs by Jeonghan, bridal style even. And that they laid down with him.  He let out a small moan of distress. God. He shouldn’t have. What else did he say?

Images flitted through his mind. Gasping, he sat up. Shit. He didn’t?! A sharp ache lanced through his head. Damn. Joshua held his head in his hands and moaned. He did. Shit. He told them he loved them. In that way. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck shit. Of all the dumb things to say, when he wasn’t even ready.

“No,” he moaned low. Joshua let out another groan of pain as his head decided to remind him of his damn headache. “I need to get up,” he mumbled. “Shit.”

Putting his feet on the ground, he hoped that whatever the two of them were doing it was loud enough that they wouldn’t hear his movements. They were rather sharp eared when it came to him, like hound dogs almost. Joshua let out a sigh of relief as he made it to the bathroom without being ambushed. Now all he had to do was take a shower and brush his teeth without their knowledge, and hopefully he’d have an answer for his drunk words.

* * *

 

He sighed. And then sighed again. When was he going to stop sighing? Maybe when he fixed this mess he thought to himself. Easier said than done though. Joshua could feel his throat seize up just with the mere idea of explaining to them what he meant. What was he going to do?

Perhaps it was a good thing then that his phone rang. A special ring tone rang out. One that had Joshua scrambling to put on his clothes. As he dragged on his shirt one handed, he tapped to answer. “Hello?” Wet hair getting water droplets everywhere, Joshua stopped dead. “You’re where?! Here? Now?!” He shook his head. “No. No. It’s fine. I’ll be right down.” He threw his phone on the bed, yanking his bedroom door open, running down the stairs.

“Shua?” Jeonghan asked looking out the kitchen opening, a spoon in his hand.

Apparently the two of them were busy cooking. Thank lord. At least something was going mildly ok.

But Joshua ignored Jeonghan. Rushing past to get to the door, he saw the empty spot where his couch was supposed to be. One thing that wouldn’t look good at all. He winced.

“Shua?” Seungcheol called out, also poking his head out the doorway.

Joshua braced himself. Slowly he pulled the door in. “Hi mom,” he declared.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol echoed, “Mom?!” Apparently, they forgot Joshua had to come from somewhere. He didn’t spawn to life.

“Joshua,” she said, smile on her face. “Look at you. My baby.” She pulled him into a hug; Joshua wrapped his arms around her. “It’s been too long.”

Hugging her tightly, he nodded. “It has.”

She pulled away from him to take a good look. It had been over six months since she had come to visit. Even with Joshua making a lot of money, she hadn’t stopped working, citing being too bored if she did. “You look healthier.” She gave him a soft smile, “Happier,” her smile turned into a smirk, “are you dating someone? Someone who you might marry?”

Just when Joshua was about to answer the two people who were making his life exciting. And if he wanted to be truthful; they were the ones making him happy. But that can of worms he hadn’t had time to clean up yet. And now he probably wouldn’t.

“Shua?” They walked towards him, clad in their cute little aprons that he picked out. Joshua picked out lacy frilly ones to mess with them and the two of them gave him glares but wore them anyhow to Joshua’s delight.

“Hybrids?” His mom’s tone went cold. “Joshua Hong. What are hybrids doing in your house? Calling you Shua?”

“Mom,” Joshua said, holding up his hands in a defensive manner, “let me explain.”

There was a fire in her eyes that had Joshua stepping back; Jeonghan and Seungcheol at that moment came up from behind him, standing there as if they were backing him up.

For such a tiny woman, she certainly was menacing. It was probably the fact that she was his mother, but damn it if Joshua didn’t want to run a bit now. Her nostrils flared a bit, “When on Earth did you buy hybrids? How did you? Haven’t we talked about hybrids before?”

Feeling Jeonghan wrap an arm around his bicep, and Seungcheol wrap his tail protectively around his leg; he stood a bit taller. “They were about to die,” he said, almost snapping at her. He couldn’t have let them die. “The company that owned them were pitting them against each other in a fight and I couldn’t watch them die.” Joshua tried to keep the anguish from the thoughts of them dying there and what his life would be like without them here from his voice, but he was unsuccessful it seemed.

“Oh Joshua,” she whispered, eyes softening considerably. She ignored seungcheol and Jeonghan, moving in to bring Joshua close to her. “Shhh. It’s ok.”

He stood a bit stiff, unwilling to cry over a what if situation, devastating or not. His life would have been so different if he didn’t have them. But Joshua didn’t want to think about it.

“It’s ok Shua,” Jeonghan said softly. “I would’ve made it. I’m very strong. And used to it.”

Seungcheol snorted. “Me too. I wouldn’t have died under the damn jaguar’s hands. I’m made of sterner stuff.”

Joshua laughed, pushing his mom’s arms down gently. Turning to them, he grinned. “Sure. Whatever you two say.”

Watching from a far, Joshua’s mom frowned. He was close to them. How close though was the question. “You can tell me more on how they came to live with you Joshua.”

He startled a bit, forgetting that she was here. “Of course. Where are your bags? How long are you planning to stay? I didn’t know and so I didn’t take days off. I don’t know how many days I can take off either this late, but I’ll see,” he rambled.

She shook her head. Her precious son. Her innocent son. She’d have to see if these hybrids weren’t using him. “They’re out the door. The taxi driver took them out for me.”

Nodding Joshua moved. “I’m going to go get them.”

“No,” Jeonghan said, hand shooting out.

Seungcheol simply moved to the door.

“Let us get the luggage,” Jeonghan explained. “Go tell your mom our story.” He kissed the top of Joshua’s hand. “We’ll put it into one of the guest rooms. Food’s ready too.”

Lifting his hand, Joshua rubbed at Jeonghan’s ears. “Thanks, you two.” He smiled as Jeonghan purred low.

Seungcheol was out the door already, not seeing the affectionate head rub to complain about not getting one. He also missed Jeonghan kissing Joshua’s hand. Or else he’d growl and steal a kiss too.

Jeonghan grinned and left, joining Seungcheol in lugging the luggage into the house and up the stairs.

Smiling at his mom, Joshua grabbed her hand. “Let’s go into the kitchen. We can talk there.”

* * *

 

She looked that the spread on the kitchen table. Raising a brow, she asked, “It wasn’t you who cooked this now was it? You hardly used to cook before.” She looked around, “The kitchen was spotless before. Now look at it.” she added with a laugh.

Joshua laughed. “Jeonghan and Seungcheol were a bit too skinny. And I started cutting back on the countless hours at work, so I'm home to cook half of the days and they cook on the other half.” He smiled down at some of the dishes, seeing his favorite foods among them. “They work at the café during the hours I’m at work and they’re not at school.” He smiled at his mom, “They’ve become quite the chefs.”

There was that smile again. A soft besotted sort of smile she had never seen on his face before. Joshua’s smile was almost always warm and relaxing, whether it was aimed at strangers, patients, family, or animals. But this sort of besotted smile she had yet to see. Mrs. Hong wondered. This was something she’d have to find out; just how deeply in love Joshua was.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol came back into the kitchen, smiles wide on their face, bowing to her. Polite. A good thing, she thought.

* * *

 

“Tomorrow we’ll go to the marketplace you like mom,” Joshua said, walking her to her room.

She laughed. “And watch you eat everything in sight.”

He pouted. “I can’t help it. I like food.”

Reaching out to pat him gently on the cheek, she smiled. “I know. How you eat so much yet look so skinny I don’t know. Makes me worry.”

Joshua leaned into her hand. “It’s the work. But I’m doing better now. Less of a workaholic.” His eyes twinkled, “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“It is,” she replied. “You looked so tired the last time I was here. I’m happy you glow now.”

Joshua blushed, pulling back. “Jeonghan and Seungcheol keep me on my toes. They bring a sort of excitement to my life.”

“Hmmm,” she hummed. “Let’s go get some rest. The jet lag might kill me if I don’t rest now.”

“Night mom,” he said, hugging her once more.

“Good night.”

Joshua watched as she went into her room and closed the door before going off to his own room to get ready for the night. Going through his routine, he couldn’t help but think he was forgetting something. But it wasn’t coming to mind. He shrugged as he spat out the toothpaste foam. Gurgling some water, he rinsed out his mouth, wiping at it. Joshua stretched and walked out of the bathroom to climb into bed.

His let his eyes fall, yawning into his pillows. Rolling over he picked up a familiar scent. It was Jeonghan’s favorite smell. That light scent that reminded Joshua of ocean breezes. His eyes shot open. That’s what he forgot. Sitting in blankets that smelled a bit too much like Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s deep musk cologne, he groaned. He hadn’t dealt with his drunk confession. Damn.

* * *

 

Jeonghan rolled over, clutching at the pillow. He wanted to whine and throw a mini tantrum, but he was a creature of the night, a respectable predator of the jungle, and they didn’t whine. Joshua had been so busy the whole day with his mom that he hadn’t said a word to either of them about his love confession. Jeonghan had forgot as well, too busy trying to charm Joshua’s mother. He let out a low huff. And just when he thought they were finally getting somewhere. Fuck it all. When was he going to get a break and have Joshua in his arms and under him?

* * *

 

Seungcheol let out a low growl as he curled into himself. He had forgotten, hell even Jeonghan had forgotten to ask Joshua about the words he said last night in their busy day of getting to know Joshua’s mom. He remembered being so caught up trying to impress Joshua’s mom since Joshua always held her to such a high regard, and giving one of the most important people in Joshua’s life a good impression would go a long way.  He hadn’t even cornered Joshua to ask him about what he meant, he was so distracted. Damn it all. He needed to know.


	15. Mom Knows Best

“No,” he whimpered. But he pushed back into Jeonghan’s hand, letting the jaguar’s fingers spread him open.

Seungcheol let out a small rumble, nuzzling him before moving to swallow the noise that spilled from his lips, his own hands all over Joshua, fingers slowly rubbing at his nipples.

“But you’re enjoying it,” Jeonghan purred. “Look at you Shua.”

Joshua could hear the smirk that was no doubt on Jeonghan’s lips.

“You’re pushing your cute little ass back on my fingers. Your hole is begging for cock; it’s sucking up my fingers.” Jeonghan chuckled, lowering his head to rub his ears on Joshua’s naked back.

Joshua felt a tongue, then Jeonghan’s mouth on the skin of his shoulder, the jaguar’s teeth sinking in to make a hickey. It had Joshua moaning into the air.

“Yea,” Seungcheol agreed, kissing Joshua on the jaw. “You’re pressing your chest against my fingers. Want my fingers to join Jeonghan’s? Or should one of us stick our cock in you now?”

Shaking his head, Joshua tried to move away from them but it brought him straight into the body of the other one.

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Jeonghan asked.

The wolf nodded, bringing up his hand.

Oh lord. The two of them were going to decide who was going to fuck him first with rock, paper, scissors.

“Yes,” Seungcheol growled.

“Fuck,” Jeonghan hissed, his tail lashing out.

Seungcheol pulled Joshua close, letting go of his now sensitive nipples. Kissing him on the lips, he murmured. “Climb on top Shua. I’ll take care of you first.”

Legs quivering from Jeonghan’s pleasurable torture, Joshua moved his legs, positioning himself over Seungcheol’s hard, leaking cock.

“Be gentle with him,” Jeonghan said petulantly.

“There Shua,” Seungcheol cooed, gently running his hands down Joshua’s leg as Joshua put his ass just right against the head of his cock.

Letting out a breath, Joshua started to press down, feeling it breach him.

Joshua woke up. Oh freaking hell. It was a dream. Joshua could feel the blood rush to his face, his head going a bit dizzy. He just had a fucking sex dream about them. Oh shit. Why?

Patting his hands down on his blankets, Joshua smelt lingering scents. He was surrounded by the smell of Jeonghan and Seungcheol. Groaning, he dropped his hot face into his hands. He should’ve smelled it yesterday but perhaps he had been too drunk to notice the smell of their cologne and soap that lingered on his pillows and blankets. It was a rather distinct sort of scent too; it was so different from the regular scent of isopropyl alcohol and the other cleaning agents the hospital used to make sure it was bacteria and germ free.

He wanted to lay in bed, but the sex dream had him scrambling out of bed. Not to mention thanks to the abrupt arrival of his mom cutting through the time he couldn’t recuperate from his hang over. Joshua hastily moved to his bathroom, nearly slamming the door shut. Grimacing he stared down at his sweats. He was half hard. If the dream had gone on any longer, no doubt he’d cream his pants dreaming about getting fucked by the two of them. Shit.

* * *

 

Joshua held his head down, letting the hot water run down his back and his head. It felt nice, standing there to just have time to breathe, away from the problem of his drunk confession, away from the problem of his mom and the look in her eyes that spelled trouble. Joshua knew that she disapproved of Jeonghan and Seungcheol being here, of Joshua owning them. He’d love to stay here and just meditate some more but he couldn’t. Today was Sunday and it was his only confirmed day off from working shifts at the hospital. Joshua had surgeries scheduled at the latter end of the coming week, but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to get more than another day off at the beginning. He had to make the most of today and spend it with his mom.

Slicking his wet hair back, he stepped out of the shower. Joshua started to towel himself dry. Turning around he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. It was partially foggy thanks to the steam but he could still make out a bit of himself, in particular a shoulder that dream Jeonghan bit down on. With a slight bush, Joshua let his fingers ghost over clean, unmarred skin. He stared at it, wondering if he let them, how much of his skin would be marked up.

He jerked out of his crazy thoughts as he heard a light slam of a door. Seungcheol must’ve woken up to get the morning mail, barking at neighborhood dog that wandered around. Pochi had an odd habit of following the mail boy around, trying to get into other peoples’ houses. And Seungcheol hated having his territory encroached on.

Joshua didn’t have time to stand here and wonder about things that wouldn’t happen. Not anytime soon anyhow. Walking out of the bathroom, he stopped and stared at his bed. Grimly staring at it, he narrowed his eyes, stalking over to yank his blankets back. Joshua threw them on the floor, grabbing the sheets next, followed by the pillowcases. Once his bed was bare, he nodded. He made a mental note to get new, clean sheets from the cupboard. The smell of the two of them was distracting. He didn’t want another naughty dream.

* * *

 

Joshua sat at a rather tense dinner table. Very minimal words were being spoken, everyone seemingly content with just hearing the click of their chopsticks and shoving food into their mouths. Joshua couldn’t help but notice that Jeonghan and Seungcheol had kept to their own cooking, all the while gently placing things into Joshua’s dish. Joshua’s mom did the same. Keeping to her side of the dinner table, eating her own cooking while placing things into Joshua’s bowl. He sighed.

The morning, which started out sort of rocky for him didn’t get any better after he left the safeness of his own room. He had gone done the stairs to see his mom and the two hybrids almost glaring each other down. Joshua asked them what was going on.

Jeonghan said nothing, simply staring down his mom, almost glaring at her five foot two frame as if he could win just with his eyes.

“I don’t know what you two have been cooking for Joshua, but,” she almost stomped her foot down, “he doesn’t eat his rice with that.”

“He does,” Seungcheol grumbled. “Soonyoung said Joshua always ate it like that, so that’s how we cook it.”

For once Jeonghan seemed content to keep his mouth shut. Or perhaps he wanted to be on the good side of Joshua’s mom.

“Joshua?” Jeonghan said.

Ah. Joshua spoke too soon.

“Hmm,” he replied back, tensing himself.

“How do you like your soup?“

Slowly, he responded. “No sugar. And the right amount of salt and I’ll eat it with my rice. Why?”

Jeonghan smiled triumphantly, unable not to be smug about this. “We argued over the fact that there was a soup on the stove, and whether or not you’d eat it.”

“Only if its prepared to my liking. Which you two do.” He looked between his mom and the two hybrids. “Was that what you guys were arguing about? How I like my soup?”

She turned away. “I better look at the fish. It might burn if it stays too long in the oven.”

Seungcheol and Jeonghan turned away, also going back to whatever the hell they were making.

“Go sit down Shua,” Seungcheol said, stirring the soup that no doubt started this little fight. “Breakfast will be done soon.”

“Ok,” he said carefully, inching over to the refrigerator to grab the pitcher of water. He was thirsty.

And that was how it all went down, leading Joshua to have to eat twice the amount of food. He slowly pushed the spoon into his mouth, swallowing the veggies. He wouldn’t be able to eat the food the stalls at the market would be selling if he had to stuff his face. Dropping the spoon with a light clang, he said, “Let’s go get ready for the market. We better hit it when all the things are still fresh and not picked too thoroughly.”

“Jun called,” Jeonghan interrupted before Joshua could start cleaning the table. “He’s gotten a cold and so he wants us to take over his shift. Jiyoung also caught something so he’s down too. The two of us have to go in.”

Joshua frowned. He understood but he wanted the two of them to actually get to know his mom and vice versa. This would put a damper on things. “Ok,” he said reluctantly, not pulling his frown into a smile. “I’ll drop you two off.”

“No,” Seungcheol said, his hand shooting out to hold Joshua’s wrist. “We can get there ourselves. Don’t cut the time you have to spend with your mom short. We’re good using the bus and the train.”

Brows knitting together, the frown deepened. The two of them must’ve wanted to avoid being in the same room as his mom. “Fine,” he said softly. “Be careful getting there.”

“Of course,” Jeonghan said with a smile.

* * *

 

Joshua walked slowly, letting his mom stop at the stalls and look through the veggies and various fish and meats. He had kissed Seungcheol and Jeonghan goodbye on the cheek at the door, ignoring the frown he could feel aimed at the back of his head from his mom.

Once the two of them got to the market things felt a bit lighter. His mom smiled more and stopped looking at him like she was trying to figure out how best to dissect him. Joshua knew they were going to have some sort of talk about Jeonghan and Seungcheol.

Pulling the tiny metal cart, he asked, “Are there any other things you need? Can we go get something to eat now? I’m hungry.” He smiled at her, making sure to give her his best smile.

She shook her head. “You and your love of snacks. It’s like you have a second stomach for them.”

Joshua laughed. “And a third for sweets and desserts.”

“You’re lucky you’re not getting fat,” she teased.

“Work and Jeonghan and Seungcheol keep me on my toes,” Joshua quipped back, making sure the cart didn’t accidentally run over someone’s foot.

He saw his mom’s eyes flash.

“You still haven’t told me why you’ve kept them instead of freeing them,” she said.

Joshua didn’t reply instead pointing at the fish cake stand. “Look fish cakes! Let’s get some.” Joshua went over, purchasing two sticks, one for him and one for his mom. Putting it in her hand, he smiled. “Eat up mom.”

Sighing, she shook her head, not calling Joshua out for changing the subject. “Thank you.” Taking a bite out of it, she watched Joshua smile as he tore into the fish cake. “Should we get a few things then sit down and eat before we head out?”

Joshua smiled. “Sure.”

His eyes sparkled. She missed seeing them so full of life.

She sat across from Joshua, watching him scarf down snack after snack, stuffing his cheeks full. He was lucky he did so much exercise and the stress from the hospital kept him slim; otherwise he’d have more fat than he had now.

Joshua could tell she wasn’t going to let him off for not answering earlier. So, he tried to stall it by eating. At the food was tasty.

“Why haven’t you let them go Joshua? And don’t try to change the subject.”

He swallowed the sausage. “Why does it matter? It’s not like they’re lounging about at home. They go to school and even work. They’re learning life skills.”

“And you could’ve let them go free by themselves. You were never one to involve yourself with hybrids,” she said, arching her eyebrow. “What makes them so special?”

“I couldn’t leave them to die out in the streets mom,” he said, almost raising his voice in protest, “hybrids who get released don’t usually last long. That would’ve been cruel of me.”

“And you never had any opinions on the laws and society before. Now you care? What aren’t you telling me?” She bore her eyes into her son, trying to get under his skin to get him to crack.

“Nothing,” he said, staring down at his cooling waffle.

“Fine,” she declared. “Be that way. I’ll let this go. For now.” She stared at him, calling his name, “Joshua.”

He looked up.

“I don’t approve of any of this,” she said, her voice firm, unwavering, the disapproval clear. “One they’re the wild type of hybrids. Who knows what will happen if they happen to snap one day? Two they seem almost domineering. The way they seemed to take the control out of your hands. You were always a soft boy; the two of them being alpha males won’t be good for you. Three you’re being awfully tight lipped about this. What are you trying to hide? I don’t like this one bit.”

Joshua’s stomach felt like a lead weight was dropped into it, his delicious snacks no longer tasting good. He wanted her to like them. God. He needed her to at least tolerate them. But it seemed like she was as stubborn as ever. Her stance on hybrids was clear. Having none was the only option in her eyes. Owning semi-humanoid things went against her beliefs.

He wanted to say he was fine with her not being ok with this, but he knew deep down he wanted her to like them.

* * *

 

Monday morning had Joshua straightening his tie and pulling his belt. Walking down the stairs, he waved to them. “I’m off to work now.”

“Have a nice day at work dear,” she said, smiling at him.

Since Sunday the two of them hadn’t brought up Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s ownership. They simply swept it under the rug. But now he had to leave for work and it meant leaving his mom home with them. Seungcheol and Jeonghan were now on summer vacation too.

“Bye Shua,” the two of them echoed. They looked like they wanted to scamper over to him and get their kisses, but they stayed put.

“I’ll be home a bit after dinner time. Have fun.” Joshua bit his lip, feeling the tension in the living room.

They waved to him and he went out the door to the garage. He sighed inside his car. He hoped everything would go well.

Inside the three of them stared at each other. Joshua’s mom giving them an unreadable expression, while the two of them stared back. Nothing felt like it was going to go well at all.


	16. More to the Story

They stared at one another, eyeing each other up. Joshua's mother was the first to break their little staring contest; she hmphed and turned her head. She walked away moving towards the stairs. A few steps away from the second floor landing she turned around, staring down at them.  "I don't like you two. You're no good for him. I won't approve."

Seungcheol growled low, not liking how this was going. She didn’t even know them that well and she was declaring they were no good. He could see why Jeonghan was no good but him as well?

Jeonghan simply stood there, staring right back at her. He wondered why she was so vehemently against them.  Seungcheol he could understand. But him as well? He was the better of the two hybrids. Did she know something they didn't? But it wasn't as if Jeonghan could ask. No. He could; he probably wouldn’t get an answer though.

She turned away once she said her piece, leaving the two of them in the living room. Walking down the hall, she frowned staring at just how close Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s doors were to Joshua’s room. Her son held them close, that was clear. But was he in love? That was something for her to find out. 

* * *

"She hates us," Seungcheol said. If there was a slight whine to his voice, well he had a very good reason to be annoyed. The person Joshua loved most, respected the most, didn't seem like them very much. "Why doesn't it bother you?" He hated asking Jeonghan things, but at this point they were in the same boat so he had to give in. 

"Why should I care?" Jeonghan said, shrugging. He paused, lips pursed slightly, brows furrowing, "Well that's the wrong thing to say. More like what could we possibly do at this point to make her like us?"

Jeonghan was met with silence and a confused stare. The idiot wolf. He sent an annoyed look at Seungcheol.  "Nothing, if that wasn’t obvious enough. There isn’t much either of us can do to get in her good graces, so why be bothered by it. We have no choice but hope she either leaves soon or she grows to mildly tolerate us." 

"Right," Seungcheol said, nodding as he got the message. "It's not like we're leaving anytime soon either. Neither or us are going to leave Shua. She'll have to deal." Seungcheol stopped though. His brain went into another direction. What if... "What if she somehow makes Joshua give us away? What then? We're fucked then."

Jeonghan snarled, his eyes flashing. "He wouldn't. He told us he loved us. It's more likely that she might suggest to him to free us. But he'd never send us away. Never." Even though the jaguar hybrid said this to Seungcheol a small part of him couldn't help but wonder. What if she managed to convince Joshua to let them go? Would Joshua? He shook his head. Going down that path of thinking was stupid. He shouldn’t question Joshua’s love for either of them. He knew. Jeonghan knew that Joshua loved them. With every little smile, every kiss he gave them, every hug, every little indulgence. Joshua showed them that he loved them. Jeonghan had to believe in that. 

* * *

He sighed, readying himself for what he hoped would be a tense room, a silent tense room. Not one filled with carnage hopefully. The things his mom could do if she got angry. God. Joshua hoped nothing happened while he was gone. 

"I'm home," he declared, pushing the door open as he turned the knob. "Hello?" He looked around seeing no one, hearing nothing at all. Not a single tail or animal ear in sight, and his mom wasn't there either. What on earth? 

"Seungcheol? Jeonghan? Mom?" He let out a noise of distress. They wouldn’t go anywhere at this time. No. "Where are you guys?"

This didn't bode well at all. Where were they? Joshua’s phone started to ring, startling him out of his train of thoughts. Fumbling, he grabbed his phone from his pocket. He looked at the screen.  
Odd. It was a number he didn't recognize. Tapping the button, he said "Hello?"

"Is this Dr. Hong?" A semi-gruff voice asked. 

"Yes," Joshua said, tensing. This didn't sound good at all.    


"We have your mother and your hybrids at the police station. They were involved in an incident. We thought you'd like to know."

"What?!” Joshua’s heart dropped to his stomach. His heart rate started to pick up; his heart thumping hard and fast. “What sort of incident?! Are they ok?! What happened?!" Joshua panicked. Never would they hurt anyone. It couldn’t have been Jeonghan and Seungcheol hurting someone. Why were they at the station. And his mom as well. What happened?

"No. Nothing like that. They were involved in a robbery. Or rather an attempted robbery. They caught the robber and turned him in. They're here to give us a statement. But since your hybrids are bound to you, it’s a legality that we contact you to inform you. They’re here at the station waiting for you to get them after we've finished taking their statements."

"Of course. I'll be right there." Joshua hung up and turned to go out the door, making sure to lock it. A robbery?! How did that happen? All of this was bad for his health. They needed to stop making his heart race. 

* * *

"We heard a noise. Something or I guess someone jumped the fence into our garden," Jeonghan explained. "Seungcheol and I went to investigate and we saw a trail of what looked like jewelry.”

Seungcheol nodded. "We smelled something foreign. A scent that didn't belong in the house. So, we searched around and caught him hiding in the bushes by the pine tree." 

Jeonghan picked up from there. "He tried to fight us, but we grabbed him and held him down as Joshua's mom called the police. She heard a minor crash and rushed down to see what was happening." 

The police officer nodded. "So, all you saw was a trail of jewelry and scented something off?"

"Yes." Jeonghan nodded. "We  would notice if a different smell is coming into our territory. We marked the house. It's ours after all."

"Got it." The policeman said, typing some more before he looked over to the suspect, who was currently cuffed and held down by two other officers. He turned back to them, specifically Joshua’s mom. "And you Mrs. Hong? What did you see?"

She took one look at the robber and shook her head, turning back to the officer. "Nothing much. I heard a loud crash and I thought it was the two of them. But when I came down the stairs and found the source of the noise I saw the two of them holding down that man, and he didn't look like he was cleaning the garden. Clearly something was wrong." She continued. "I called the police and by the time you all came, Seungcheol and I found a bag with the things he took and picked up the other jewels and put them in the bag."

The officer hummed. “That was unnecessary. But at least you two wore gloves. A smart thing. Otherwise that would've gotten your prints on the items."

"Watch a lot of CSI and cop dramas," Seungcheol mumbled. It was sort of embarrassing, but he liked the thrill of the shows, even if sometimes he couldn’t solve the case. 

The officer chuckled. "A good thing that. Although not all of the tv shows get that stuff right." 

Seungcheol nodded. It was fun to watch nonetheless.

Jeonghan sighed, trying to make this move along. Joshua would be worried and Jeonghan wanted to go home quickly. "So, what was he after?"

"There has been a string of robberies around the area." The policeman said, "If you have heard?"

"No," she replied. "I came to visit my son."

The hybrids shook their heads. "We were too busy working and being with Joshua."

"Dr. Hong?"

They nodded. At that moment, there was a mild noise, one they recognized. Joshua’s gait filtered into their ears. 

* * *

Joshua ran through the doors of the police station. Winded and out of breath. The entire time he drove he wondered if anyone of them were hurt and thankfully they weren't. Well from what he could see from here. 

"Mom! Jeonghan! Seungcheol!" He walked the rest of the way over, hugging them one by one. "What in the world happened?"

"A robbery sir," the policeman said. He stood up and bowed, "Officer Park at your service. It seems your hybrids found a robber in your gardens and your mother called the police." He smiled. "They caught a thief. And found the missing items that he had taken from your neighbor I would presume."

Joshua’s heart dropped. "You two," he said whirling around to scold them. "What did I say about playing hero?"

"He came into our territory Shua," Seungcheol explained, his voice had a hint of whine in it, as if he were trying to play at being innocent. 

"It smelled off. We investigated," Jeonghan added. "And threw out the trash." He snarled a bit at the thief who sat a few chairs away from them. 

"Oh god." Joshua said. "And you mom?"

"I heard noises and went to check. Since I saw Jeonghan sit on the robber I just called the police. I doubt your hybrids would've attacked people they knew." 

"At least no one was hurt." He turned to Officer Park, "They're done now?" He was anxious to get them home so he could check on them.

He chuckled. "Yes. We got all the information we need. Although the owners of the items would like to send you the reward money for their lost items." He gave Jeonghan and Seungcheol a look. "I'll tell them the pertinent information if that's ok with you?"

Joshua looked at them. "Go on. If you two want."

They nodded. It would be a nice bonus. They were planning for Joshua's upcoming birthday anyhow. 

"Good. Until then. Try not to catch any robbers please. Thank you for your time and for sitting on him."

Jeonghan and Seungcheol bowed, before turning and following Joshua who stood by the side with his mom waiting for them. 

Joshua reached out and ran his hand over their cheeks. "God. You two scared me. Let's go home and you can tell me all about what happened ok?"

"Of course, Shua," Jeonghan rumbled. 

Seungcheol nodded in return, pushing his face into Joshua’s warm hand.

Mrs. Hong watched them. Her eyes picking up every little thing they were doing. The touching, the concern. The way Jeonghan and Seungcheol leaned into Joshua’s touch, angling their bodies toward him yet making sure to protect him if anyone were to get close. The cogs in her head turned.

* * *

Sighing, Joshua pushed the door open, this time with his family right behind him. All the excitement at the hospital left his mind thanks to the unexpected situation that took the three of them out of the house. "Should we order take out?" 

His mom made a noise of protest. "Joshua."

He laughed. "Come on mom. You guys didn’t have time to cook since you were wrapped up at the police station. Save the things you prepped for tomorrow. Let's order take out and eat. You must be tired."

She sighed, giving in to her son and his soft smile. "All right. For today only."

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow's meal. Don’t worry," he teased. "Today is just a cheat day." 

Jeonghan sniffed at Joshua’s hair. He had gotten rather close on the short walk from the car to the door, pushing into Joshua’s personal space. "Take a shower Shua. You smell like you need it.”

Joshua let out a surprised bark of laughter. "Do I stink?" He lifted his arm, sniffing at his own clothes. 

Seungcheol shook his head; he too came to take a whiff of Joshua. "No. It's not that. You just smell of fear and a shower would be good for you."

"Oh," Joshua let out softly, eyes going wide. Blinking softly, he said, "I forget that you two can smell these things." He gave a little laugh. "I just was afraid of what had happened to you all. I didn't mean to get so worked up over it."

Jeonghan’s hand came out, petting Joshua’s hair gently. "It's not a problem. It just makes me antsy smelling you afraid. I don't want you to be," Jeonghan explained. "We're right here and nothing happened. We made sure of that."

"Take a shower. Relax. We'll be down here when you're done," Seungcheol said. His tail moved softly against Joshua’s side, trying to cheer him up.

Joshua nodded. "Right. Ok. I'll be back." He turned to his mom. "You can choose since you're so stern on what I eat," he teased. 

"Obviously," she teased back. She had seen their little exchange. Joshua had leaned into Jeonghan’s hand, wanting to be petted, comforted. Something he had never let her do unless he was in so much emotional distress that he couldn’t hide it. Yet he let his hybrids come close and give him comfort; even if it wasn’t overt. She could see just how comfortable Joshua was with them. Interesting. Maybe she had them pegged wrong. Still, things would have to change for them to be anything other than Joshua’s hybrids; their relationship would go nowhere at this point unless things changed. 

Laughing, Joshua nodded. "I'll be down when I’m done."

The two hybrids nodded, watching him as he went upstairs.

"Perhaps you two should take a shower too," she suggested, as Joshua left to his room. "You two did all the heavy work. Taking down the robber, and sitting on him until the police came."

They googled at her. Was she being nice? This was weird.

“Joshua will probably like it better if you washed up. You two sweated a bit no doubt.”

Shit. Seungcheol lifted his arm, nose wrinkling as he smelled sweat. Damn she was right. He ran off to wash up. 

Jeonghan stood there, looking at her. “I don’t know what you’re doing but we won’t be leaving him.”

She stared back. “Wash up. We’ll talk. Eventually.”

* * *

The week passed by. Joshua’s mother was surprisingly…nice. While she wasn’t super giving, she was polite, less cold than she was the days before. It was definitely something different. 

The weekend came and it was time for her to go home; to Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s relief. Joshua was feeling a bit sad though. He couldn’t spend as much time with her as he would’ve liked but he had barely any time to schedule so much time off. Now he had to say goodbye. 

He held on tight, not letting her go through the security gate just yet. “I’ll miss you. Sorry if I didn’t have more time to spend with you.”

She held on as well, patting him on the back. “It’s all right. It was an abrupt visit. Take care of yourself.” Tilting his chin up, she smiled. “Don’t overwork yourself and maybe talk to Jeonghan and Seungcheol.”

“Mom?” Joshua was surprised she was suggesting he talk to them. About what he didn’t know but about something. 

Shaking her head, she hummed. “Never mind. I have to go in now. Before my plane leaves without me.” She kissed him on the forehead, forcing him to bend down. “Take care.”

“Yea,” he said softly, feeling like a little boy again. 

Walking towards the security gate, she turned and gave Seungcheol and Jeonghan a look before nodding to them. 

They nodded back. What they talked about the night before she left was their little secret. 

Joshua waved at her until he couldn’t see her anymore. 

“Time to go home Shua,” Jeonghan said, taking one of Joshua’s arms and looping it through his.

Seungcheol followed suit. “Let’s cuddle. I miss cuddle time.” 

He laughed. “Ok. Let’s eat snacks and cuddle while watching shows.” As they walked towards the airport doors, he asked, “What did you two and mom talk about last night? When I got back you three were almost nice to each other.”

The two of them said nothing. Jeonghan’s tail didn’t even twitch. But Seungcheol’s ears moved a bit, like he was hiding something from Joshua. Joshua could always count on Seungcheol to give things away. 

“Jeonghan,” he said, his tone low, “Seungcheol.”

“Nothing Shua,” Seungcheol piped up first.

“Lies,” he protested. “You three talked about something.”

Jeonghan laughed, tugging Joshua to the car. “Not going to tell.”

“Jeonghan,” Joshua gasped as Jeonghan tugged him out of Seungcheol’s hold and lifted him off the floor, almost running to the car. 

“It’s a secret!” He yelled into the air, holding Joshua close.

“Hey! I want to hold him too!” Seungcheol cried out running behind them. “Jeonghan! Don’t cheat!”


	17. Plans

"Shua's birthday," Jeonghan declared, nearly slamming the bowl down in front of Seungcheol. He decided to be mildly nice and actually share what he cooked today in the cafe's kitchen.    


Joshua’s birthday was at least two months away but they needed to plan now. It was an important milestone for all of them. The first birthday they’d be with Joshua and he’d be turning 30. Granted it was after Jeonghan’s own birthday that was coming up soon, but they had to plan. His birthday was right around Christmas too, making it even more special. 

"I know," Seungcheol said, staring at the bowl like it contained poison and if he ate it he'd die, leaving Jeonghan to take Joshua for himself. He could imagine it. Jeonghan consoling a grieving Shua and Shua would give in to Jeonghan’s loving words and touches and he'd snag Shua thanks to Seungcheol's death. 

"It's not poisoned," Jeonghan said waspishly. "I don't want your dumb death on my hands. We're not in the facility anymore." He smirked, "Otherwise I would've."   


Seungcheol snorted. "Sure jaguar. Whatever you say." He cautiously took a bite, surprised it wasn’t at the very least spat on. "What did you have in mind?"

Harrumphing, Jeonghan sat down and started to eat. In between bites, he said, "I wanted to go back to the store where we got our collars," his fingers going to play with the jewels that adorned his absentmindedly. "There was that necklace there. I thought it would be a good present for him. A sign that he had the both of us."

"Good idea," the wolf hybrid said. He himself had no idea on what to get Joshua. He had looked around during breaks but nothing seemed to jump out at him. Nothing was special enough for Joshua. Nothing good enough. It irked him though that Jeonghan was the one to come up with such a good idea. Annoying jaguar. 

Jeonghan snorted back at him. "I'm smart unlike you." He turned back to his bowl. "In any case I know I won't have enough money for it. That's where you come in. We pool our money together and then present it to him. Make it look like we're actually getting to like each other or some shit. He'll be happy and he'll love us even more.”

Seungcheol sent him a dirty look. "I'm not an idiot. But what happens if it's not there anymore?" Just because he didn’t see as much as Jeonghan did, didn't mean he was an idiot. He just wasn't one to watch people and scrutinize them like Jeonghan was prone to do. Stupid jaguar was perceptive, something Seungcheol knew he lacked. 

"We regroup then," Jeonghan said, waving his hand. "It's unlikely it'll be gone anyhow. Considering the fact that it’s expensive and that one that place is a hybrid store. What sort of owner buys their hybrid something that pricy?" Jeonghan was sure it was still there. He hoped. It would be the perfect present.

"Joshua," Seungcheol piped up. "He bought us our pretty collars." He looked down at the chain links that were decked out in diamonds. "It's not like we're wearing chump change on our necks." He pointed his spoon at Jeonghan's collar, "Those are sapphires there. Yours is pricy too."

"Diamonds are more expensive," Jeonghan hissed back. 

"Yours have more jewels," Seungcheol said defending himself. 

Jeonghan nearly threw his chopsticks at the wolf. "It doesn't matter. Joshua bought them for us but not every owner is like Shua. If it's gone we think of something else." He smirked at Seungcheol, "If you can even think that is."

"Hey!" He banged on the table, ears pricking up in anger, making sure not to break the table or else it'd come out of his paycheck. "Stop calling me dumb!"

Jeonghan smirked. “Make me you dumb wolf.”

The two of them squabbled, gaining the attention of the other hybrid workers who laughed and made side bets on who would win.

* * *

"Oh," the cat hybrid let out, seeing the two of them walk in. She must have recognized them despite the many months of them not coming around again. "Welcome back." she smiled at them. "Is your owner here with you today?"

No doubt she was thinking of the dollar signs that she sold that day when the two of them came in with Joshua. Fine jewels were expensive as fuck and not many people were willing to drop thousands on hybrids, let alone hundreds of thousands in one day. 

"No," Jeonghan said, butting in before Seungcheol could open his big mouth. "We're here for something. A special something."

She grinned. "What can I help you with then?" A sale was a sale. 

"Do you remember that necklace?" Seungcheol said, cutting in. "The one this jaguar here made Joshua try?"

She cooed. "A present for him?"

They nodded. 

"How sweet of you." She sighed though, her ears flattening on her hair. "I'm sorry to say that it was sold a few weeks ago though." She took them to the display case, "It was sold to another man. He liked it and bought it for his own hybrid." 

Jeonghan's heart fell. Fuck. Damn Seungcheol's stupid mouth. 

Seungcheol's tail stopped its wagging. What were they going to do now?

"Perhaps there might be something else that might suit your fancy? Let's have a look around," She persuaded. "We have lots of other things to look at. Maybe something will please your owner."

Jeonghan tried not to frown. "Fine. Maybe there'll be something worthwhile for Shua here."

Seungcheol tamped down on the urge to whine in pain. The wolf wasn't happy about not getting what he thought was the perfect present for his most perfect person. 

She turned to the case. "Let's see," she hummed. "Didn't your owner say something about earrings? We have a lovely assortment of them." 

They followed her finger to a particular pair. "This one. Made by the same man. In a similar vein to the other jewels he made then." 

The two of them turned to look. It looked like a cat. Not one like Jeonghan. More like Minghao, leaving the wolf half off. 

“No,” Seungcheol said, staring down at it. Half of the pair wasn’t going to work. They didn’t have the funds to buy two whole pairs and let Joshua mix and match them, even if she had a wolf pair. 

She hummed, looking down. Her finger pointed to a pair of diamonds, set in a star like setting. “Diamonds are always nice. How about those?”

Shaking his head, Jeonghan said. “No. We’re looking for something special. Something with meaning. Nice won’t cut it.” If Jeonghan came off as harsh well he didn’t give a fuck. It was special and the two of them had to choose the right thing.

Nodding, she turned and walked around her display cases, shaking her head and tilting it. But ultimately, she came back empty handed. “Perhaps you two are hung up on that necklace. The good news though is that the maker is coming to my store. Today in fact. Perhaps you could commission something worthwhile from him?”

“Commission,” Seungcheol echoed. A personal piece made specifically for Joshua. it would be one-of-a- kind, special. Exactly what they were looking for. 

“He’s coming in soon?” Jeonghan asked. If it wasn’t soon then Joshua would come to pick them up and then they’d be late and be found out possibly or Joshua would come and find them and they’d still be found out. Neither option was good for them. 

Ears perking up, she turned towards the door, smiling as someone walked in. “There he is now. Let me take you two over to our private seating area. You can talk with him there.”

“Thank you,” Jeonghan said; Seungcheol echoed his sentiment. 

* * *

Lee Jihoon, jewelry designer and maker, was…small. If Seungcheol was being kind, Lee Jihoon was small. The human was tiny, had the most interesting hair color, a light pink thing, a bit like candyfloss, and a pair of sharp eyes. 

“What can I do for you two? Catalina says that you might be interested in a commission?” He crossed his legs, looking between the two of them. 

“You’re the person who designed the half wolf, half jaguar pendant?” Jeonghan was skeptical. The other man was small. He had tiny, delicate hands that contained callouses. But from what type of work Jeonghan wasn’t sure.

He nodded. “Catalina must have told you the little story of me being inspired.” He stared at them, his eyes mesmerized.  “In fact, the ones that inspired it was you two. I remembered seeing you two at an auction before. Fighting in fact. Pledis Labs?”

“Yea,” Seungcheol said. “We were there.”

“The fight was something.” He shrugged. ”It made me design a few pieces.”

“We want something similar,” Seungcheol said, excitement getting to him. The fact that the necklace was made with their image in mind made it even that much more perfect for Joshua. 

Jihoon tilted his head. He was staring at them, almost as if he wasn’t actually looking at them. But his eyes were on them. “Hmmm.” Taking out a notebook, he grabbed the pen that was attatched to it, and started to draw, looking up from his notebook once in a while to stare at them. 

“Hey…” Jeonghan said quietly. “Did you hear us?

“Give me a minute,” he said. The scratching noises continued, then a flip of the page, and some more scratching was heard. A few minutes later, he closed the notebook with a snap. “Something similar?”

Jeonghan nodded cautiously, a bit unnerved by the tiny man’s behavior. “The half jaguar, half wolf motif. We want something like that. Maybe in earrings. Joshua said he doesn’t wear much jewelry beyond that.” His tail started moving in excitement in its position curled about Jeonghan’s waist. “We want him to wear it and think of us.”

Rubbing at his chin, Jihoon hummed. “Something similar eh.” 

His continuous staring was seriously starting to get to them. Seungcheol’s ears started to go at alert, as if he was preparing himself for an ambush and needed to be ready in case something happened. Jeonghan’s own fur started to rise; his fangs feeling antsy in his mouth. 

“How about a deal for the two of you?” Jihoon smiled, his hands on his notebook. 

“What is it?” Seungcheol was curious. What did he want with two hybrids?

“I’ll make it worth your while. Don’t worry there.” The grin on his face spread, his eyes shining a bit. “Do you two want to be models for a bit?”


	18. Smolder

“Models?” Jeonghan looked at him, his body tense. What was this short man thinking? What was the use of hybrid models? Even if the hybrid looked like him. Seungcheol wasn’t up to par, even if Joshua showered him with compliments like he did Jeonghan.

The pink haired man nodded. “Yes.” He smiled at them. “I’m looking for models for my new collection. And you two want something from me right?”

They nodded. Seungcheol’s ears were perked up, interested in what he had to say.

He held out his hands. “I want something too. You two would be perfect for the collection. Wild and exotic and sexy. In exchange for the modeling work you’ll each get one thing from the collection and the commission will be free of charge.”

Seungcheol all but jumped up, ready to shake Jihoon’s hand and say yes to the deal. But Jeonghan pushed him back into the chair.

“It sounds nice but how can we trust you?” Jeonghan was more suspicious of the deal. It sounded too nice to be true almost.

Jihoon laughed, throwing his head back. “You got guts,” he said, still laughing. His skinny body shook as he explained, “I’ll have my people draw up a contract. You can have it looked over and then once we agree, we’ll schedule the shoot and have it. Then talk about what you want for you owner and I’ll hand it over once I’m done. Sound good?”

Jeonghan nodded, ignoring the wolf’s vibrating next to him. Seungcheol was always too excitable, a disgusting trait.

Whipping out his phone, Jihoon said, “Let’s exchange contact info. So we can keep in touch and I can email the contract to you two.”

Jeonghan handed Jihoon his unlocked phone, silently watching as he put in his information while Seungcheol inputted his in Jihoon’s phone. Trusting a total stranger for something like this, on something like this. He smiled wryly, how Joshua changed him. He used to be so paranoid and untrusting.

Taking the phone from the wolf, he tapped in his phone number and email. But still, he had to be alert on something like this. You never knew what would happen.

 

* * *

“You need me to come with you?” Mingyu looked between the two of them, his eyebrows raised. “How did you two even meet Lee Jihoon, the jewelry designer?” He took a sip of his americano, “He’s rather famous and super elusive. He’s like half a hermit.”

Fingers going through his collar, Seungcheol lifted it. “We went back to the store where we got the collars.”

Interrupting him, Jeonghan continued, “We were looking for something for Joshua.” Sighing, Jeonghan’s tail moved in slow waves, as if tired, “Nothing appealed and the owner said he happened to be coming in.”

“We talked,” Seungcheol said, taking over, giving Jeonghan a little snarl for cutting him off, “and we made sort of a deal.”

“Deal?” Mingyu looked curious now, eyebrows raised, eyes sharp.

“We model for his collection. We get each get a piece from it and the commissioned piece is free.”

Mingyu nodded, getting the gist of it. “So, like normal models who get paid with things, except with fine jewelry and not the silver stuff. I got you two covered. I’ll bring my manager along too.”

“Thanks,” Jeonghan said. “And thanks for looking over the contract too.”

“No problem,” he grinned at them, his tiny little fanged canines flashing. “You’re friends now. And Minghao would kill me if I didn’t help you.” He let out a laugh. “And if let you two go in their blind and you got taken, Joshua would flay me alive with his scalpels.”

“He’d be beautiful doing it,” Seungcheol said seriously.

Jeonghan grinned. “Joshua would look amazing. He’s always fucking hot when he gets angry at us.”

“You two have problems,” Mingyu barked out with a laugh. “But then again, Minghao looks hot when he gets all angry with me too,” he said, trailing off.

“The anger gets them all sexy,” Jeonghan said trailing off, remembering the rage in Joshua’s eyes when he bit him on the hip bone. “It’s hot.”

“True,” Mingyu said. “As long as if he’s not seriously angry,” he pouted, “that just gets me the dog house.”

Seungcheol laughed, being the only dog like hybrid sitting at the table. He shuddered though remembering the times Joshua was truly furious with them. Nothing good. “To our rooms without kisses,” he whimpered, ears falling flat.

“He’ll give us nothing but kisses for this present,” Jeonghan said, shoving at Seungcheol. “Don’t jinx it.”

“Hey,” he said, snapping his jaws at Jeonghan.

The two growled at each other. Mingyu sat there looking back and forth wondering when they’d be just a bit nicer to each other.

 

* * *

“Lee Jihoon is freaking famous,” Seungkwan, Mingyu’s manager, said his voice rising. “Like freakishly so. I have no idea how you two got to model for him, but it’s a good place to start if you two are thinking of getting into modeling. It’ll kick start your careers.”

“No thanks,” Jeonghan said.

“No,” Seungcheol said. “I don’t want to do Mingyu’s job.”

Mingyu snickered. “Don’t bother with their future aspirations Seungkwan,” Mingyu said, leaning back into his seat as Seungkwan drove them to the photo studio Jihoon gave them the address for. “Their only goal is getting into their owner’s pants.”

Seungkwan frowned, wanting to move his head but it was dangerous to take his eyes off the road. “That’s rather…”

“Hard,” Mingyu said. “It’s hard since Joshua hyung is very stubborn.”

“I was about to say unambitious,” Seungkwan said evenly, “But to each their own.”

“We’ve heard plenty from Minghao about how you’re gone for periods of time for things. Some of which you can’t take him with you,” Jeonghan said.

“We can’t take Joshua with us considering his job,” Seungcheol said. “Being without Joshua isn’t fun. We haven’t even been a day without him in the same house minus the days we were having out heat.”

“And we won’t ever again,” Jeonghan added.

“Isn’t that rather codependent?” Seungkwan never owned a hybrid before and he honestly didn’t know if that was normal or not.

Jeonghan shook his head. “It’s more like we have lives outside of Joshua’s, but we go home, see him, eat with him, and at the end of the day sleep in the same house. I want to see him every day, have him kiss me goodbye and kiss me good night. I don’t want to be in another city, or another country where I can’t be physically close to him.”

Humming in agreement, Seungcheol explained, “It’s like being so in love that not seeing that person for one day makes you feel like you want to die.” He looked at Seungkwan, who finally managed to glance at him through the rearview mirror, “I spent almost a week without seeing him and I felt like I was dying, symptoms of wanting to screw something really badly aside. I don’t want to go through it again.”

Seungkwan turned his eyes back to the road. “I’ve never been in love like that,” he whispered.

“Sounds like me and Minghao,” Mingyu muttered. “It’s hard being away from him.”

“He comes over to cuddle, to stave off the feeling of loneliness,” Jeonghan smirked. “Wears your clothes I think. Stinks strongly of you.”

“Really?” He perked up in his seat, turning around to look at Jeonghan.

If there was a moment where Jeonghan thought Mingyu looked and acted dog-like now was one of them. He seriously was rather puppy like. How did Minghao deal?

“Really.”

Mingyu opened his mouth to ask more questions but he was interrupted. The car came to a halt.

“We’re here.” Seungkwan grinned. “Time for you two to become models.”

 

* * *

“Don’t cover up his markings,” Jihoon instructed, pointing at Jeonghan, “I want them showing.”

“Eye makeup?” The makeup artist looked at him, her head tilted.

“Make his eyes pop.” Jihoon too tilted his head, “Bring out that gold coloring he has.”

“Got it,” she said, “please come with me this way Jeonghan-ssi.”

Jeonghan stood up and followed, hearing Mingyu trail after him. Seungkwan probably wanted an opportunity to talk to Jihoon and perhaps snag a spot for Mingyu in the future collections.

He zoned them all out as the makeup artist went to work. As he let her put on foundation, Jihoon swooped in.

“Pity,” he said, fingers against his mouth. “You don’t have piercings.”

“You have the ear cuffs,” a voice interjected.

“That’s right,” Jihoon, snapped his fingers. “Good job Chan. Go get them for me would you?”

“Got it,” that peppy voice said.

Jeonghan sat there as hands moved over his face and hair, getting him ready for the photoshoot.

“Here they are,” Chan said.

He sat still as clinking was heard and Jihoon held things up to his ear, head shaking a few times before he settled. “This will be great. Add it to set three of Jeonghan’s outfit. After they’re done we’re doing number one.”

 

* * *

“All right,” Jihoon said, fixing the bedecked necklace on Jeonghan, making sure it showed, framing Jeonghan’s collarbones.

The necklace, Jeonghan thought was a bit heavy, dotted with a myriad of colorful diamonds and other fancy jewels, like the rainbow. The ear cuff he sported was reminiscent of a cat, mildly abstract but a cat, its eyes a nuclear green almost.

Seungcheol was also bedecked in things. Hanging from his ears were a pair of color leaves, a gradient of green jewels, his fingers had on a ring or two.

“Relax and smolder. We want this to be a quiet sort of sexy.”

“Smolder?” Jeonghan and Seungcheol looked at the photographer perplexed.

“Look at the camera like you want to eat Shua,” Mingyu said from the side. Best way to describe a smolder, or anything to them was to use Joshua. It was something Mingyu had learned early on. Using Joshua as leverage worked well.

“Ahhh,” Jeonghan said, getting the picture in his mind. Predators, he had to look and act like a predator.

“Got it,” Seungcheol mumbled, like he wanted to spread Shua open and have his way with him.

The photographer smiled. “Perfect. Keep giving me that look and we’ll be done in no time.”

 

* * *

Joshua smiled as Jun set down a steaming tea cup in front of him, before the fox plopped down in front of him.

“What brings you here hyung?” The fox hybrid seemed excited, his ears flicking up and down like strobe lights moved.

Joshua smiled back; Jun’s energy was infectious. “I can’t come to see some of my favorite people?” He took the tea cup, blowing on it gently before taking a sip of perfectly brewed oolong tea.

Chuckling, Jun eyes wrinkled. “Wonwoo’s not home yet, but here you are. It’s something semi-important if you’re here before Wonwoo’s back.” He tapped at his lips, “Not to mention Jeonghan and Seungcheol aren’t here either. Definitely something important and involving them.”

Poker face on, Joshua smiled back benignly. “You’ll know when Wonwoo comes back and we finally talk.”

Jun nodded, knowing that trying to break Joshua’s poker face was too hard and too much to even try and attempt. Best to wait for his beloved to come back home.

The door started to jingle and move at that moment. Bounding out of his seat, Jun rushed to the door, opening it the rest of the way for Wonwoo. “Welcome home!” He leaned in and kissed Wonwoo on the lips before taking his briefcase and gently undid his tie.

Wonwoo returned the kiss, pulling away to say hi. “Hi Shua hyung. What brings you here?” He looked around, “Without your hybrids even.”

“I need some advice,” Joshua said slowly, as if he were picking the right words to say. “I’m unsure about what to do and you’re the best person for this I think.”


	19. Where are we Going

Joshua grimaced. He was never one to go to someone else and ask for help or for advice. He only ever did it when he felt like he was up against a wall that he couldn’t scale, and Joshua always felt he could scale any wall that was in his way. Except for this. This was in a different field that he had no idea on how to deal with it.

“Jaguar got your tongue,” Wonwoo teased. He let out a yell as Jun smacked him in the chest.

“Hey,” Jun said, “watch it. He’s clearly having problems and he came to us for help. Be nice.”

“I was just joking Junnie,” Wonwoo mumbled, rubbing at his chest. “You didn’t have to hit me so hard.”

“It’s not like it hurts,” Jun said, raising a brow at Wonwoo. “Don’t be a baby.”

But Wonwoo honest to god pouted. “It hurts so much. Kiss it better?”

Joshua snickered into his tea cup. Good lord. Wonwoo was so whiny around Jun. it was a jarring contrast from his normal poker face.

Rolling his eyes, Jun leaned over and gave Wonwoo a rather wet kiss on the cheek. “There, you giant baby.”

Wonwoo nodded, a tiny smirk playing on his thin lips.

“How do you two deal with the divide,” Joshua blurted out. It had him stumped and unable to move on from crossing the line.

“The divide?” Jun whipped his head around.

Lips thinning, he explained himself, “Wonwoo still owns you. He provides for you for the most part. The relationship isn’t quite equal. How do you deal with that?”

“Oh. That thing.” Wonwoo nodded, picking up his own tea cup. “We don’t.”

Joshua’s brows flew up.

Leaning back into the couch, draping his arm over Jun’s shoulder to bring the fox hybrid closer to him, he said, “We made a conscious decision not to think about it. I love Jun and Jun loves me and that’s enough.”

Joshua shook his head; he tried thinking of it like that but it still didn’t feel right. “I can’t though. The paper work is still in my desk, like a reminder that at the end of the day I own them. That I bought them and took them from that horrible place.” He sighed, putting the cup down gently. Hands going to his pants, he fisted them, wrinkling the fabric in a way that would make his dry cleaners cry. “I don’t know if they really love me for who I am rather than for me freeing them,” he said softly.

“You should just ask them then,” Wonwoo said. He gave Joshua a soft smile. “You won’t know unless you ask. And maybe ask them their opinion.” He leaned in, taking his arm off Jun. “It takes two to tango hyung. And you’re leaving the other half out.” Patting Joshua’s hand, he said, “You can’t decide everything yourself. It’s like having a one sided conversation, and those never go well.”

Joshua laughed quietly. “True. But who’s to say they won’t just lie to me and say that it isn’t because of me buying them. It’s so common and I—“

“Because if you don’t trust them then what’s the use of even going into a relationship,” Jun cut in. “If you can’t trust their feelings then you would essentially build any relationship you have on false hope and that never lasts.” He smiled, “You have to trust them.”

Sighing, Joshua nodded. His heart was having problems with that. Or rather it was his brain. He wanted to trust but in that dark little corner he still doubted. And it was the doubt that held him back.

 

* * *

“Yes,” the photographer said, “that smirk will have everyone wetting their underwear. Perfect.”

Mingyu snickered to the side. He loved the vocal photographers; it always made the shoots more fun. And watching Jeonghan and Seungcheol blush under the lighting was great. Those two were always so collected around Joshua, flirting like they were born to do it. He wondered if they hoped the shoot’s photos would make Joshua wet his underwear. It was too absurd to think about; Mingyu threw his head back and laughed.

Hissing at him, Seungkwan jabbed at his sides to get him to shut up. An image like this wouldn’t help snag Mingyu a possible future casting call from the Lee Jihoon.

Mingyu coughed a few times as he got up to calm himself. But he kept snickering into his hand. It should’ve been gross to think of Joshua like that but he had to admit, if Mingyu wasn’t in love with Minghao and Joshua hyung wasn’t taken, he totally would’ve gone there.

“And that’s a wrap! Good job everyone!”

There was clapping and shouts of good jobs, clapping on the back, and lots of bowing.

“Come with me,” Jihoon said. “You two can pick what you want. Then we’ll finalize the design you two talked about with me.”

They nodded.

 

* * *

Standing in front of the jewelry, it was all very sparkly. And some were clearly more expensive than the others. But it wasn’t about price. No, it was more like what would they wear.

Jeonghan stared down at the row of rings, eyeing the designs. Seungcheol looked at the earrings.

Fingers hovering over them, Jeonghan stared stopping at a wide band ring that sported a row of invisible set diamonds and sapphires. It would match his collar, which he put back on after the photo shoot was over. Mingyu was nice enough to hold it for them. “This one,” Jeonghan said.

Jihoon nodded, turning to Seungcheol who picked up a pair of earrings shaped like crosses, except filled with a semi-dark stone. “Let’s look over the design once more and then I’ll contact you guys when it’s done.”

Following Jihoon, they sat down at the couches laid out in front of the set they used. Jihoon laid out his notebook, flipping it open to the design that they initially discussed. “A mix of sapphires and diamonds, with emeralds as the eyes. Half of you, and half of you,” he said, his pencil pointing to Jeonghan then to Seungcheol.

The pencil tapped on the page. “The bisect will be clean and seamless, making sure to meld the two. It’ll be small but not miniscule, since you two said he was a doctor and he didn’t wear jewelry unless he was out. He’s probably used to wearing small things anyhow.”

The two of them stared at the design, eyes eating up every drawn detail making sure it would be the best present they could possibly come up with.

“I’ll throw in a ring too,” Jihoon said, smiling at them. “The things you two picked were rather small and I can feel that this campaign will be a huge hit. It’s free of charge.”

“Thank you,” Jeonghan said, bowing his head.

“Not a problem.” Jihoon waved his hands. “I’ll text when the ads go up. You two might want to be careful once they do. If it goes viral you two might be mobbed.”

“If they find us,” Seungcheol said.

The two of them got up. They bowed. “See you in a couple of weeks.”

 

* * *

 “Make sure everything is in the right place,” Jun snapped. “If it isn’t then you just ruined Joshua’s party.”

“You mean surprise party,” Minghao muttered as he filled some more balloons up with helium.

Seungkwan’s face contorted. “Excuse me? I came here to have a good time. Not help and yet I’m pushed into help—“

Minghao shushed him by stuffing a brownie bite into his mouth. “Be quiet for a bit Seungkwan. It’ll be fun.”

They heard the bell. “Cake’s here,” Seungcheol said, letting in the baker. He pointed the way to the kitchen. “In there please.”

Jeonghan made sure to secure the crepe streamers, making them into the waves Jun said they should in. It was a nice blue shade. The whole party was. A calming color for Joshua, whose job kept him at high levels of stress at times.

The ring and earrings were kept safely in the drawer of Jeonghan’s side table. The two of them fought over who would keep it safe, nearly bringing out the claws until Jeonghan pointed out that Seungcheol was prone to throw his things around. If he threw around the presents they’d be done for and Jeonghan would shred him to pieces. The wolf hybrid acknowledged his habits and stepped down, allowing Jeonghan to harbor them away from Joshua.

It was a good thing Joshua wasn’t the nosy type. He only ever went into their rooms to help leave their laundry on their beds, or wake them up if they slept late.

They’d give him their presents last, after the party was over and things were cleaned and thrown away. It was going to be an intimate affair. Just for the three of them.

“He’s coming!” Jun’s fox ears popped out of the kitchen, frantically waving his hands at them. “Clean the fuck up and make everything presentable.”

Scrambling, they grabbed the left-over decorations and the waste, chucking them into separate bags. Seungcheol hauled the bags outside to the backyard, leaving them on the wood patio before zipping back inside to hide somewhere.

“Shh,” Mingyu hissed.

The door handle moved. Jeonghan heard voices. Seungcheol tensed up.

“I have no idea why the lights are down,” Joshua said, voice filtering in. “I guess Seungcheol and Jeonghan must not have gotten home yet. Which is odd for them, but sometimes they hang out with the other hybrids.”

 

* * *

Stepping into his house, Joshua flicked the lights on, nearly having a heart attack when he heard shouts of surprise.

“Happy birthday!” Mingyu yelled, throwing streamers at him.

“Congrats!” Wonwoo added.

He felt a crushing hug from the back. “Happy birthday hyung! I can’t believe I got you!”

“I can’t believe Seokmin managed to actually trick him,” Soonyoung muttered. “That kid can’t lie.”

“I so can lie!”

“Oh lord. Don’t yell with me right here,” Joshua said, trying to get away.

“Sorry hyung,” he said sheepishly.

“Were you in on this too Vernon?” Joshua asked whipping around to his favorite resident.

He held his hands up. “All I knew was to keep mum and bring you home. I was going to get free food.”

Joshua guffawed. “You and your love of food.”

“I need to live Josh. The hospital work will kill me if I don’t eat. I’m not you,” Vernon defended himself.

Joshua felt himself get picked up once again, this time by Seungcheol. “Happy birthday Shua,” he rumbled.

“Thank you,” Joshua replied, petting his ears.

As he was put down, Jeonghan picked him up next. “Thank you for being born Shua.” He rubbed his cheek on Joshua’s shirt. “My life was empty without you.”

“Me too,” Seungcheol piped up. He hated losing to Jeonghan.

Humming, Joshua nodded. “My life was certainly a lot less interesting without you two. Now I need to be put down so I can change. Then we can start my birthday party yea?”

Jeonghan gently put him down to his feet. “Good. I’ll see you two in a few minutes ok?”

They nodded, grins wide on their face.

 

* * *

Joshua laughed at Soonyoung’s story of a wild fight that nearly broke out in the café. Apparently, a customer was caught cheating. His other girlfriend came into the café for a drink and saw the guy and another woman kiss. Said drink was all over the guy’s head.

Gasping into Soonyoung’s shoulder, he saw out of the corner of his eye, Mingyu’s manager Seungkwan, and Vernon talking. And not the normal kind either. It was flirting. How cute.

Hands took Joshua off of Soonyoung. “I’m going to take him now,” Jeonghan said. “We miss him.”

Soonyoung laughed. “When don’t you guys miss him?” He waved them off, walking over to Seokmin, no doubt going to tease him about his little lying act.

“Having fun,” Seungcheol asked, taking Joshua’s free hand, intertwining their fingers.

Jeonghan laced his own hand in Joshua’s other one, taking Joshua’s drink to hold it for him.

“Of course,” Joshua beamed. “You two did a wonderful job helping Jun.” He leaned in and kissed them, each on the cheek. “I’m with some of my most favorite people in the world. Why wouldn’t I be happy?”

They beamed back at him, their smiles radiant. He let them take the hand they each held, and put it to their lips, kissing the top of it.

He let out a giggle. “You can kiss me on the cheek too. I know you two are dying to.”

The two of them swooped in immediately. Seungcheol’s kiss was a bit rough, pressing his lips into Joshua’s cheek a bit more. Jeonghan’s was a bit gentler, not that it wasn’t possessive in nature like Seungcheol’s was. But Jeonghan added a bit of tongue, swiping the tip of his against Joshua’s cheek as he pulled away.

He pulled his face away to tease them a bit, having fun as they tried to chase him and box him in between them for more cheek kisses. Laughing, Joshua held onto their hands. This was the life.

 

* * *

Joshua flopped onto his bed, laughing. “That was fun.”

“Best birthday ever?” Jeonghan crawled onto the bed next to Joshua. “Was it Shua? Was it?”

Seungcheol joined him. “Come on,” he whined, “tell us.”

Turning his face into his pillows, Joshua chuckled. “The best. Especially since we just had a Christmas party a few days ago.”

“Good,” Jeonghan said, face settling into a satisfied grin.

Seungcheol shoved at him, hissing, “The presents.”

“Shit,” Jeonghan said, getting up and running out of the room.

“Presents?” Joshua rolled over to look at Seungcheol. “I thought I told you two it was ok not to get me anything.”

Shaking his head, Seungcheol leaned down to kiss Joshua on the forehead. “It’s the first birthday we’re celebrating with you. There’s no way we wouldn’t get you something. We love you.”

Joshua laid there basking in the warmth that radiated off of the wolf hybrid. “I see.” He looked as Jeonghan barreled back onto the bed, making it bounce a bit.

“Here,” he said, holding out a black velvet box, “from the both of us.” His tail kept weaving in the air, making waves.

Seungcheol’s own tail was thumping on the side of the bed, in nervousness or just excitement Joshua couldn’t tell.

Sitting up, he took the box and cracked it open. “Oh my.” Earrings, that were made in the shape of them. “This is like the necklace we saw,” he murmured.

“Yea—” Jeonghan started.

“We wanted to get that for you but it was gone,” Seungcheol continued.

“So we decided on this instead. Something you were likely to wear,” Jeonghan finished.

“And a ring too,” Joshua breathed out softly, tracing his fingers across the design of what was no doubt jaguar spots on the side of the ring, surrounding the center of tiny wolf fangs. He grinned so hard, his face felt like it was going to spilt open. “It’s the perfect mixture of you two. How did you even find this?”

“We had it made. Especially for you,” Jeonghan explained. “That’s why you saw Jihoon and Chan here. Jihoon is the jewelry designer who made it. Chan is his hybrid.”

“This must’ve cost a lot,” Joshua said, looking at the two of them.

“We did some modeling,” Seungcheol spilled.

Jeonghan reached out and smacked him in the head. “It was supposed to be a secret until the photo campaign is out you idiot,” he hissed.

Seungcheol whimpered in pain, growling a bit.

“A campaign?” He looked between the two of them. “You two modeled to get these?”

“Yea,” Jeonghan said. “Are you mad?”

Shaking his head, Joshua closed the box, putting it on the bed side table. “No. Just surprised. I’m happy with the gift. It’s lovely.”

He pulled them close, wrapping one arm around each of their necks to hug them. “It’s a wonderful gift and I’m so happy.” Before he could let them wrap an arm around him, he pulled away from them. Joshua smiled. “I think we need to have a talk. About what I said that night months ago.”


	20. Reasons why I Love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M DONE!!! FUCKING YES! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I finally finished this damn story. I honestly started this out for fun since i didn't see many jihan or jihancheol hybrid aus and somehow down the line this got super popular and the way things just barreled out of control made me hate this story and not want to continue it. So I'm very glad to be finished with it. Don't ask about extras. There are no plans for now. And i don't want to revisit this for quite some time. Enjoy everyone.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol stiffened, looking at Joshua, eyes so wide it seemed like they would fall out of their sockets.

“That night,” Jeonghan said softly. His ears perked up, the fur on them practically rising.

“When you came home drunk,” Seungcheol added. His tail couldn’t stop thumping. It almost caused a small breeze.

“Yea,” Joshua said, pulling his legs in, wrapping his arms around them. “I told you two I loved you.” He sent them a sweet smile. “Did you two forget?”

“No!” Jeonghan nearly lunged at Joshua, grabbing on his sweats. Seungcheol jumped, grabbing onto Joshua’s thigh.

“I remember it all,” Jeonghan insisted. “I carried you up here and laid you down and unbuttoned your shirt and pants.”

“I took off your shoes,’ Seungcheol said. “We laid down with you and you giggled. It was cute.”

“You petted us and then told us you loved us,” Jeonghan finished.

They waited with bated breath, staring at Joshua so intently.

Giggling into his palm, Joshua lowered it, lashes fluttering softly. “I wanted to ask. Why do you two love me?” He held up a hand, stopping them before they could spill anything. “I know you two love me. That much I can see,” he looked at them, eyes boring holes, “but why?” He had to know why. “And one at a time. I don’t want you two arguing.”

They glared at each other, holding out their fists. Joshua laughed as he saw them do rock, paper, scissors. Jeonghan threw a fist into the air, winning. Joshua couldn’t help but notice that Jeonghan almost always won against Seungcheol in rock, paper, scissors; he was really lucky.

“I saw you looking at me when I was on display,” Jeonghan said. “You were fascinated by me and not in the way normal buyers were. I remember. You stared at me like I was something glorious.” Jeonghan took Joshua’s hand, stroking his fingers, smiling as Joshua let out a small noise. He must have thought Jeonghan forgot all about the auction and Joshua staring at him.  “And when I woke up from that drug induced sleep. You pet me and told me I was safe.” He brought up Joshua’s hand, kissing it softly. “No one had ever told me they would protect me and stay. You were nice enough to even let us go after you dropped all that money.” Laughing Jeonghan continued, “There’s no one like you out there. You’re sweet, loving, soft, and stubborn in the best ways,” Jeonghan moved Joshua’s hand onto his face, “you make it so easy to love you. The way you smile, the way you laugh, everything about you Shua. I love everything about you Shua, because you captured me and made me fall.”

Jeonghan leaned in and kissed Joshua on the lips. “Is that what you needed to hear?” He smirked as Joshua blushed. It was so pretty.

“My turn,” Seungcheol said, shoving Jeonghan away from Joshua. “Shua,” he said it so lovingly that Joshua had to look down. The wolf hybrid grinned.

“I like the way you challenge me. Jeonghan too. I never had someone challenge me over my authority before. The people running the facility all smelled like fear,” he ran his nose up against Joshua’s arm, “but you, you smelled like you’d fight me and take me down or die trying. Your tenacity and backbone is thrilling.” He grinned against Joshua’s hand as Joshua tried to tug it out of his hold due to embarrassment. And the look of envy on Jeonghan’s face was fun too. “I stayed out of interest but then you made me fall in love with you. With the way, you taught me to stand on my own two feet, the opportunities you gave me to grow, the way you held my hand through it all and encouraged and loved me.”

“You’re blushing Shua,” Jeonghan whispered.

“M’not,” Joshua denied shaking his head.

“We made you blush,” Jeonghan grinned.

“Not done yet,” Seungcheol butted in. “As I was saying. The way you taught me to become a better version of myself, smiling at me and kissing me till I woke up every day craving your love and the way you’d smile at me so lovingly. You cave to us and it makes me fall in love more. Because you know you shouldn’t but you do anyhow because you can’t help it. It’s like me. I can’t help but love you Joshua. I’m so thoroughly ensnared in your trap and if you cute me free I don’t want to go.”

Joshua’s face was red as a shiny ruby. He looked at the two of them with wide eyes, blinking at them. “I-I-“

“Do you love us too?” Jeonghan for all of his bravado asked it the question so diffidently.

“I do,” Joshua replied. “I love you two so much. I was just afraid that you two loved me out of obligation or because of the fact that I bought and owned you two and took care of you so you had to love me.” He shook his head, his hair shaking along with it, “I don’t want to build a relationship on foundations like that. Because that’s not a true relationship. So, I held myself back.”

“This means we can sleep with you now right?”

“Seungcheol?” Joshua gasped.

“Not that way,” he said, his own ears getting a bit red. “I meant in the same room. Sex can come later.”

Joshua laughed, blush slowly receding. “Yea. You two can. You two are great heaters during the winter.”

“Can I kiss you?” Jeonghan asked, biting on his bottom lip. “To see if this is real?”

Grinning, Joshua got to his knees, grabbing Jeonghan’s face into his hands. He leaned in, kissing Jeonghan deeply, letting the jaguar wrap his arms around his waist, bringing him close. Joshua moaned as he felt a tongue swipe across his lips. Jeonghan used this opening to finally sweep his tongue in, running his tongue across Joshua’s before pulling away, because he felt a tug on his tail.

He growled at Seungcheol, the damn interrupter.

“My turn,” the wolf hybrid said.

Jeonghan sighed. “Fine.” Gently, he let Joshua go, allowing Seungcheol to slot into Jeonghan’s former place.

The wolf hybrid dominated the kiss, bending Joshua at the waist and making him moan low and deep as he devoured Shua’s mouth in that one kiss.

Joshua smacked at his chest, pulling away. His lips stood out, spit slicked and shiny. “No more kissing for tonight. We can talk about things like sex next time.” He yawned. “I’m tired. Let’s go to bed.”

“Love you,” they chorused.

“I love you two as well,” Joshua said, grinning so hard his eyes disappeared.

* * *

“Jihoon said that the ad is going up today,” Seungcheol said, holding up his phone to Jeonghan who was clearing tables.

Jeonghan grunted. “I doubt people will recognize us.”

“Shua would get so annoyed at being mobbed if we were though,” Seungcheol muttered.

“He’s cute when he pouts though,” Jeonghan mused.

“True.” Seungcheol blinked when he saw the next message. “Jihoon said the ads are going up in Gangnam. That’s a big deal.”

“Joshua wanted to go there later tonight,” Jeonghan said, “maybe we’ll catch a glimpse of it while we’re there.”

“Maybe,” Seungcheol thought.

* * *

“You two really look good,” Joshua said, holding onto Jeonghan’s arm with one hand and holding Seungcheol’s hand in his other. They looked hot lounging on the chaise and sitting on the arm chair in the ad. The smolder was something too. “How did you two smolder like that?”

Jeonghan laughed as he stared up at a picture of himself. “Mingyu said to imagine that we wanted to eat you.”

Seungcheol snickered. “It was easy after he told us that.” He nudged Jeonghan, “Remember what the photographer said?”

Jeonghan leaned in to whisper into Joshua’s ear, “The photographer told us at the end that we looked perfect and we’d make people wet their underwear. Are we making you wet Shua?”

“Jeonghan!” Joshua’s ears turned red. “You naughty jaguar!”

Chuckling, Jeonghan nuzzled his ear. “Let’s go home so we can naughty in bed then. I’m horny.”

“Me too,” Seungcheol whined. “I think we might be having our heat soon.”

That was right. Joshua remembered waking up to seeing some morning wood through their blankets.

“We’ll make you so wet,” Jeonghan groaned.

“Come in tons,” Seungcheol moaned.

Joshua moved away from them, covering his ears. “Let’s go home then. Before people recognize you and we get mobbed. You naughty hybrids.”

“Can’t wait to taste you tonight,” Jeonghan said, licking his lips lasciviously.  

“Me first,” Seungcheol argued, as they hurried after Joshua’s lean frame. “You had him first last time. It’s my turn now.”

Jeonghan snorted. “Only if you beat me at rock, paper, scissors.”

Joshua tried tuning them out. It took a lot of will power not to turn around and yell at them for talking about who would stick their cock in him first.

“You know I hardly ever win,” Seungcheol snapped.

“Too bad then,” Jeonghan shrugged.

“Is that them?”

“I think so,” another voice whispered.

“Excuse me. Are the hybrids in the ad?”

Jeonghan turned around, seeing a small group of girls with their phones in hand and their hand pointed upwards. Seungcheol stared at them as well.

“Uhhh,” Jeonghan said. For once in his life he was speechless. Well minus the first time they had sex with Joshua and the sight of him spreading his legs had Jeonghan tongue tied.

“Run!” Joshua yelled, grabbing their hands.

As they ran down the street, dodging people and weaving in and out, Joshua laughed. “Are you two going to get so famous that you’ll leave me now?”

“Never!” Jeonghan picked Joshua up to make things faster.

“Hell no!” Seungcheol yelled, keeping pace.

“You’re ours now. Never letting you go.”

Joshua laughed into the air as he let Jeonghan carry him to the parking garage, Seungcheol right beside them. He was only teasing. He knew that he’d always have their hearts, like they had his.


End file.
